Estrella Errante
by Rudby
Summary: Universo Alterno. Nuevas amistades y reencuentros en medio de un conflicto armado. Sakura, una abogada dedicada a su trabajo pero con temor a enamorarse, conoce a un joven doctor, se atreverá a abrirle su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Estrella errante**

 **Capítulo 1**

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el despertador aún no sonaba. Hace tiempo que no lo necesitaba porque sus ojos se abrían de manera automática, así se acostara muy tarde.

Sakura Kinomoto se cambió en 5 minutos y se arregló su corto cabello castaño. Bajó y en la cocina su padre ya tenía el desayuno listo mientras que su hermano seguía durmiendo, al parecer había llegado muy tarde de su guardia. Tomó su jugo y se despidió de su padre, le dijo adiós al cuadro de su madre, cogió las llaves de su auto y salió camino a la oficina minutos antes de las 7am. Atrás habían quedado los días en los que salía tarde porque el tráfico era terrible y al final se había resignado a salir antes para manejar sin estresarse.

Llegó 7.40 am y su jefe Matsumoto ya estaba en su sitio y así empezaba una nueva jornada laboral, la cual iba entre idas y venidas a la oficina de su jefe, llamadas con sus colegas alrededor del mundo, reuniones, de hecho, demasiadas reuniones, informes y con un poco de suerte, alguna que otra investigación.

A sus cortos 28 años, Sakura era asesora legal en derecho internacional. Siempre le había gustado leer y escribir, razón por la cual cuando terminó la preparatoria se enlistó para convertirse en abogada. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que el mundo del derecho no era tan amistoso como pensó que podía serlo, por ello, sus verdaderos amigos siempre serían aquellos que conoció en el colegio.

Durante los años en la universidad, se dio cuenta que su carrera podía ser bastante superficial, veía a sus compañeras con trajes y tacos que se veían algo complicado de manejar, sobre todo para alguien que hasta en zapatillas era capaz de tropezar. Sin embargo, cuando tomó la materia de derecho internacional, se dio cuenta que no todo estaba tan mal. Es así que su vida dio un cambio de 180 grados, se especializó en estudiar el derecho de los conflictos armados y sus viajes a conferencias y presentaciones no tardaron en llegar.

En su familia, su hermano Touya y su padre no entendía mucho cómo una chica dulce como Sakura podía haberse especializado en una rama del derecho tan peligrosa, fría, inclusive deprimente. Sin embargo, apoyaron su decisión porque la veían feliz.

Así pasó el tiempo y entró a trabajar a "Piffle Call", un organismo internacional que se encargaba de monitorear situaciones de conflicto alrededor del mundo para evitar en cuanto se pudiera el sufrimiento humano. A veces, su aspecto gentil y delicado le causaban problemas porque sus colegas no la tomaban en serio; sin embargo, todo eso quedaba atrás cuando empezaba a hablar. No en vano había hecho tantas especializaciones. Sin embargo, todo eso tenía un costo, y era que no salía mucho porque si no estaba trabajando, estaba estudiando, últimamente hasta se perdía las películas que quería ver. Su excusa: ¡es que el mundo está cada vez peor y tengo más trabajo!

A pesar de todo ello, sus amigas del colegio la llamaban para ver si se animaba a salir con ellas de vez en cuando, cosa que siempre trataba de cumplir ya que realmente disfrutaba pasar su tiempo con ellas.

Ese día era algo importante, salió disparada del trabajo y se fue a un café donde ya la esperaban sus amigas.

\- Ya llegué, disculpen el retraso!

En los sofás se encontraban Chiharu, Naoko y Tomoyo. Cuando vió a Chiharu inmediatamente la abrazó.

\- ¿Entonces es oficial? Déjame verlo!- Dijo Sakura viendo a sus demás amigas con una gran sonrisa

Chiharu le extendió la mano, dejando ver un lindo anillo de compromiso, luego de tantos años juntos, Yamasaki había dado el gran paso y le había propuesto matrimonio.

\- No me lo esperaba, por eso apenas pasó las llamé, no saben, fue tan especial.- Suspiró Chiharu mientras se acordaba.

\- Bueno, entonces mañana mismo debo tomar tus medidas, déjame diseñar tu vestido!-dijo Tomoyo.

Tomoyo era la mejor amiga de Sakura, aquella persona que la conocía demasiado bien y con la cual hablaba todos los días así no se vieran muy seguido. Se habían conocido en la primaria y desde entonces, ambas amigas siempre estaban dándose ánimo en las buenas y en las malas, cuando Sakura sentía que la soledad la embargaba, Tomoyo estaba con sus ocurrencias y lo mismo pasaba cuando Tomoyo tenía un mal día. Ambas habían acordado que cuando una tenía un mal día, la otra tenía que estar bien para animar a la otra porque, !qué sería del mundo si ambas estaban deprimidas!

\- ¿Aún diseñas vestidos? pensé que estabas muy ocupada con las películas que diriges!, por cierto, Cloud Atlas me encantó- dijo Naoko.

\- Gracias, esa película fue particularmente un reto pero creo que logré transmitirlo que quería, ya saben almas gemelas en distintos mundos…y por eso, quiero diseñar tu vestido Chiharu, el diseño es un pasatiempoque aún tengo, de hecho, traje algunos bosquejos!- exclamó Tomoyo, sacando 10 diseños de su portafolios.

\- Este me encanta, no espera esté! Sería un honor que me lo diseñes, todos se ven hermosos!- dijo una muy feliz Chiharu

La noche transcurrió entre pláticas de la despedida de soltera, la boda, la noche de bodas, entre otras cosas. Ella realmente se veía feliz. Sakura se preguntó a sí misma si ella también era feliz, después de todo, tenía un buen trabajo, tenía amigas que la apreciaban, una familia amorosa pero había algo que faltaba. De pronto Yamazaki entró para recoger a Chiharu y vio como ambos se miraban, uno no tenía que conocerlos tanto tiempo para darse cuenta lo mucho que se querían.

\- Si quieres conocer a alguien, tienes que ampliar tu círculo de amistades Sakura, saliendo solo con nosotras no conocerás a nadie. - Le susurro Tomoyo, quien se había dado cuenta de lo pensativa que se encontraba Sakura.

\- HOEEEEEE, de qué hablas, yo no he dicho nada, además así estoy feliz!-le replicó Sakura un poco sorprendida pero bueno, Tomoyo la podía leer muy bien.

\- Calma, yo solo decía…además, luego del susto que nos diste, pensé que ya habías aceptado que tu ritmo de vida tenía que cambiar y no solo vivir en el trabajo. – Le dijo Tomoyo con mirada seria…después de todo, su amiga había estado muy preocupada cuando a Sakura le vino un pre-infarto 6 meses antes. Al parecer el estrés le había pasado la factura pero luego de seguir las indicaciones del doctor, había recuperado su salud y había decidido distraerse un poco más y tratar de estresarse menos.

\- Por cierto, -continuó Tomoyo- ¿ya te dijeron a dónde te enviarán? Espero no sea un lugar no muy peligroso…

\- Bueno, mañana salen los resultados de ver si pasé la prueba, aunque ya sabes que las probabilidades de eso son bajas así que no te preocupes - Le dijo una despreocupada Sakura.

Luego de trabajar tres años como local en Japón, había decidido postular a un mismo puesto pero en otra zona. Para ello había tenido que dar algunos exámenes y mañana le dirían si la aceptaban o si se quedaba en su puesto actual.

\- Cuándo no, tú subestimandote, con todo lo que has estudiado, ¡me extraña que no te hayan llamado antes! -le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa- Saldrá lo mejor para ti, mañana seguro que brindaremos de nuevo-le guiñó el ojo

En realidad, Sakura no quería hacerse ilusiones ya que la vida no era como los cuentos de hadas. A pesar que de pequeña sus padres la habían consentido y leído muchas historias de princesas, príncipes y finales felices, la vida se había encargado de hacerle notar que no habían príncipes y que la vida no era color rosa. Todo empezó a la edad de 10 cuando nadie la vino a recoger del colegio, fue en ese momento en el cual su creencia en los cuentos de hadas empezó a tambalear. ¿No se suponía que cuando hubiesen momentos de soledad alguien aparecería en el brillante corcel blanco? Sin embargo, las horas pasaron y nadie venía en su auxilio y ya tenía hambre, después de todo no había almorzado. En eso, vio a su hermano mayor de 18 y estaba a punto de gritarle por haberse olvidado de ella, lo cual era realmente raro, su hermano podía ser muy molestoso pero jamás llegaba tarde. Sin embargo, ninguna protesta salió de su boca al ver que su hermano tenía los ojos algo hinchados. De pronto una sensación extraña la invadió, algo tenía que haber pasado.

En efecto, esa tarde su madre había tenido un accidente en el auto, un imprudente no había medido su velocidad y había impactado contra el auto de su madre. Las heridas de Nadeishko habían sido muy graves y había muerto a las pocas horas. Debido a la conmoción, tanto su padre como su hermano habían estado en el hospital y por ello no habían ido a recoger a Sakura.

El dia del funeral fue triste, no había visto mal a su padre pero ese dia, su padre no pudo evitar derrumbarse cuando bajaban el ataúd de su esposa en la tumba. Ese día Sakura se dio cuenta que los cuentos de hadas no existían y que el felices por siempre no era posible, después de todo, ¿cómo su familia podía volver a ser feliz?

Durante esa etapa de su vida, Sakura se volvió un poco callada, el solo recordar a su madre la ponía extremadamente triste pero pronto se dio cuenta que sus lágrimas no pasaban desapercibidas ya que su padre y su hermano se daban cuenta. En paralelo, Fujitaka Kinomoto había dejado de ir a trabajar y se quedaba largas horas encerrado en su cuarto por lo que eran Touya y ella los que cocinaban. Es así como aprendió a cocinar.

Por las noches, la pequeña Sakura no dejaba de pensar en qué podía hacer para ayudar en su casa, después de todo las risas habían cesado y se había instalado un silencio abrumador. Estaba segura que su madre, desde los estuviese viendo, no querría eso, pero qué podía hacer alguien tan pequeño como ella. Quizá fuesen las circunstancias pero esa noche, tomo la determinación que si no podía vivir felices por siempre como sus cuentos, al menos no serían infelices por siempre. Sabía que nadie vendría al rescate por lo que ella tendría que hacer algo si quería que las cosas cambien.

Al dia siguiente, le pidió a su hermano que la acompañe a comprar los ingredientes para un pastel. Era el postre favorito de su padre el cual su madre solía prepararle en ocasiones especiales. Touya no entendía muy bien los planes de su hermana pero no hizo protesta alguna. Estuvo una semana practicando hasta que la torta tres leches le había salido como quería. Esa noche se lo llevó a su padre, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana.

\- Padre, mira te hemos traído la cena.

Fujitaka observó la torta y se sorprendió al verla.

\- Dudo que me saliera igual, pero, hoy es tu cumpleanos y se que mi mamá hubiese querido que la disfrutes como siempre.

Fujitaka cerró los ojos, se había olvidado por completo que era su cumpleaños, porque nada tenía sentido sin Nadeishko, era tan doloroso no tenerla con él pero la voz de su hija lo sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

\- Sabes, creo que a mamá no le gustaría verte así...

Abrió los ojos viendo a sus dos hijos. Ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Nadeishko y ellos de alguna manera seguían de pie, seguían asistiendo a clases mientras que para él su mundo se había detenido. Era cierto, a Nadeishko no le hubiera gustado que él se perdiera y abandonara a sus hijos.

\- Gracias, estoy seguro que salió deliciosa.- les dijo con una sonrisa que pensaron que no volverían a ver.

\- Irás a trabajar mañana?- preguntó Touya

\- Creo que es hora de que regrese.

Luego de ello, las cosas empezaron a volver a la normalidad. El padre de Sakura empezó a tomar más proyectos de los que podía manejar para poder tener un ingreso económico mayor y poder sobrellevar los gastos de la casa con la ausencia de Nadeishko. Algunas veces, se perdía las actuaciones de su hija pero Sakura era una niña bastante comprensiva y nunca se lo reclamó.

A medida que Sakura fue creciendo y a pesar de la gran pérdida que había tenido que afrontar, aún mantenía un espíritu curioso, le encantaba leer sobre los diversos lugares y se encontraba fascinada por las distintas culturas que había leído en libros, aquellos que hablaban de castillos, momias y la edad media. Quizá por eso, le llamaba la atención la organización Piffle Call. Era una de los pocos lugares en donde podías hacer tu trabajo pero alrededor del mundo, cambiando de lugar cada cierto tiempo. Para algunas personas, aquello era una locura, una especie de gitanos errantes por el mundo, sin un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Sin embargo, Sakura lo veía como una oportunidad de ver el mundo y aportar su granito de arena al mundo, para ella su hogar no necesitaba tener un lugar físico, al menos no por ahora.

Al día siguiente, Sakura abrió los ojos, 6.00 am…se sentó y de pronto se acordó que había soñado. Agarró su celular y le escribió a Tomoyo.

 _Soñe algo raro, hmm ya no recuerdo muy bien…pero yo estaba parada en una puerta enorme con paredes verdes y entré…_

Tenía la sensación de que había algo más pero ya se había olvidado. En fin, sacó una falda pencil color roja y una blusa negra, unos tacos manejables para no caerse y salió disparada al trabajo, a ver qué noticias le tenían.

Llegó y su jefe la llamó:

\- Kinomoto, como siempre temprano. Pasa por favor.

Un poco nerviosa, Sakura tomó asiento.

\- Pues bien, por la noche llegaron los resultados y lamento que te tengas que ir, eres una excelente asesora y te voy a echar de menos pero pasaste el examen y te han designado a Celes. Tu misión durará una año y medio y luego te designarán a otro lado, bienvenida al mundo de los móviles!

Sakura se quedó con los ojos súper abiertos y sin decir palabra alguna, cuando postuló no pensó que la considerarían, era uno de esas cosas que haces porque, ¿por qué no? pero que no esperas que realmente pase.

\- Kinomoto, ¿me escuchaste?

\- Sí, claro, disculpe, muchas gracias, es solo que no me lo esperaba. – reaccionó Sakura, saliendo de su ensoñación, esto realmente estaba pasando.

\- Pues yo sí, ahora solo debes ayudarme a buscar a tu reemplazo pero te esperan en dos meses, por la tarde, la gente de Piffle te contactará para que empiecen el procedimiento. Felicidades- le dijo su jefe, quien había sido su mentor en los 3 años que llevaba en dicha organización.

Sakura se dirigió a su oficina y vio el mensaje de Tomoyo.

 _Yo diría que esa puerta es una oportunidad, por lo que creo que me vas a escribir pronto diciéndome que te vas._

Sakura solo sonrió, su amiga como siempre tenía razón, por lo que le respondió:

 _No sé si eres adivina, pero, me aceptaron, ¡me voy a Celes en dos meses!_

Mientras en Celes un joven médico terminaba de enyesar el brazo de un niño.

\- ¿Aún te duele? – el joven doctor vio cómo el niño movió la cabeza en negación pero aún habían rastros de sus lágrimas. – Pues has sido muy valiente, vas a tomar el medicamento y tratarás de no mover mucho ese brazo para que mejores pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asintió y tomó de la mano que no estaba enyesada a su madre, quien lo abrazó, agradeciendo al doctor.

\- Muchas gracias, no sé qué haríamos sin ustedes, gracias.

\- El gusto es nuestro, vendré en una semana, traiga a su hijo para ver cómo sigue, le quitaré el yeso en un mes. Por cierto, toma – dándole un dulce al niño, quien de inmediato sonrió y lo abrió – eso es por ser un buen paciente. ¡Nos vemos!

El cielo empezaba a tornarse más azul y las líneas rojas y naranjas empezaban a desaparecer, era hora de regresar a la ciudad luego de haber atendido a su último paciente. Aspiró lentamente el aire, contempló las montañas que rodeaban el lugar…se encontraba agotado pero satisfecho, no se arrepentía ni un segundo de estar en ese lugar, así no tuviera señal telefónica. Alistó sus cosas y encendió el auto, rumbo a la ciudad.

 **Hola!, Luego de leer tantas historias inspiradoras, sumado a la ansiedad que me causa Clear Card, decidí escribir una historia la cual espero que sea de su agrado =).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estrella errante**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Dos meses después, en Celes:**

Celes era un país bastante distinto a Japón, estaba muy militarizado. Todo comenzó 3 años antes, cuando el gobernante de Celes, Ashura, asumió el poder tras la muerte de su padre, Latis. Nadie sabía por qué, pero Ashura tenía una profunda tirria a la minoría étnica "doki". Es así que desde el primer día de gobierno, emprendió varios cambios, quitándole derechos, prohibiendo que profesores, doctores o cualquier otro habitante se acercara al territorio habitado por los doki. Asimismo, ordenó a todos los doki salir de ese territorio y reubicarse en otro lado. La excusa era que debajo de dichas tierras había minas de titanio y el gobernante de Celes no quería exponer a sus habitantes a posibles gases tóxicos. Por esa misma razón, Ashura organizó un comité conformado por diversas compañías que se encargarían de "limpiar" la zona, y luego, explotar las minas de titanio.

Sin embargo, cuando Ashura fue al territorio doki en compañía de las empresas extranjeras, se vio con la sorpresa que nadie había desalojado la zona. Además, el jefe de dicho territorio, Hiro, le dijo delante de todos los presentes, para vergüenza de Ashura, que esa zona era un territorio ancestral perteneciente a los doki, el cual había sido reconocido por el anterior gobernante Latis y que bien haría él de informarse primero antes de emprender cualquier acción. Dicha situación solo empeoró las tensiones e incrementó el odio de Ashura. Además, y aunque el gobierno lo negaba, el estado de Celes, empezó a atacar a cualquier doki que encontrará por la calle, por el simple hecho de ser de dicho grupo. Ante tales actos, Hiro pidió audiencia con Ashura pero nunca regresó, la versión oficial fue que una bala perdida lo había matado pero los rumores decían que Ashura lo había torturado por haberlo dejado en vergüenza hasta que Hiro finalmente había fallecido.

Ante dicho acontecimiento, los doki se habían organizado militarmente bajo el liderazgo de Kurogane, el hijo de Hiro y ahora jefe de los doki. Kurogane era un joven con ojos del color de rubí, habilidades extraordinarias de pelea y bastante serio. Con su pequeño ejército, Kurogane había hecho temblar al estado de Celes, todo con el fin de lograr la independencia de su territorio y evitar la masacre de su pueblo. En respuesta, Celes había cortado toda comunicación con esa zona, para que en todo caso los rebeldes murieran por desabastecimiento.

Por ello, las calles de Celes se encontraban custodiadas por los militares, en búsqueda de dokis. Los organismos observadores y los que brindaban ayuda humanitaria estaban al tanto del asunto y sabían que todos los días habían dokis desaparecidos y muchos otros estaban enterrados en fosas comunes.

En ese contexto, "Piffle Call" intentaba hablar tanto con las autoridades del Estado de Celes como con los líderes de los doki para recordarles el no dañar a personas civiles y minimizar el sufrimiento humano. Para ello, prestaban algunos servicios de primeros auxilios a ambas partes, daban charlas sobre el uso de la fuerza, recordaban los derechos de las personas, ayudaban a las personas a reencontrarse con sus seres queridos de haberlos perdido, estaban iniciando acuerdos para identificar a aquellos en las fosas comunes, entre otras cosas.

El conflicto entre ambos ya llevaba 2 años pero no parecía que llegaría a su fin pronto, después de todo, el gobernante de Celes, parecía dispuesto a desaparecer a todos los dokis sin importar la reputación de su país. No había lógica para lo que había pasado, después de todo, los doki siempre habían vivido en Celes pero desde que Ashura tomó el poder, las cosas empezaron a cambiar para los doki hasta llegar donde estaban ahora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura estaba terminando de alistar su nuevo apartamento, el cual compartía con Rika, una colega que era ingeniera y se encargaba de los proyectos de agua saludable que Piffle Call ponía a disponibilidad de los doki. Celes permitía a Piffle Call brindar dichos servicios a sus enemigos porque ante la comunidad internacional, no se vería tan bien negar la asistencia humanitaria a un grupo humano, pero todos sabían que esa era solo una fachada. Sin embargo, mientras tuvieran la aceptación de todas las partes, Piffle Call seguiría brindado dicha asistencia.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Sakura y recién empezaba a conocer los alrededores, la gente parecía amable, a pesar de que en cada esquina, había una soldado con un gran rifle…y claro, ningún doki transitaba por la calle, por temor a que lo arrestasen sin motivo alguno.

Sakura llegó a un parque muy cercano a su casa, vio un gran árbol, alejado de la bulla, lo cual le recordó a los árboles de cerezo de su querido país natal. Rápidamente se sentó y sacó su libro y su celular y llamó a Tomoyo.

\- Te estoy haciendo caso, ¿ves? Ya encontré qué hacer por las tardes además de trabajar…adivina dónde estoy!

\- Hmm, espero que no comiendo helados! ¡Qué gusto escucharte! Ya sé que nos escribimos todos los días pero ya te extraño!

\- Pues no estoy comiendo helados, estoy sentada bajo un árbol, y voy a leer! De hecho, me traje el libro que me regalaste, ese de Sophie Kinsella.

\- En serio lo llevaste?

\- Pues sí, después de todo, debo relajarme ya que a veces el trabajo puede ser un poco triste…en Japón las cosas eran más sencillas, pero aquí, es realmente triste lo que están pasando estas personas…pero -suspirando y tratando de animarse- haré lo mejor que pueda para que en algo su situación se mejore.

\- ¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar!, no tengo duda que darás lo mejor de ti. Disculpa que tenga que cortarte pero ya llegaron todos y debemos empezar a rodar, te escribo cuando termine. – dijo una apenada Tomoyo, quien se encontraba finalizando su ultimo proyecto, una película un poco personal pero que realmente necesitaba terminar. Luego de ello, había decidido viajar a Celes, escribir su nuevo guion y poder ver a su amiga en un par de meses.

\- No te preocupes, continúa que yo empezaré el libro, ¡Hablamos!

De esa manera, Sakura cerró el celular y empezó su lectura, la cual, sorprendentemente estaba muy divertida. La historia era bastante ligera. De pronto, divisó el cielo, el cual ya se encontraba de un color naranja con rojo, el viento soplaba un poco más fuerte pero le encantaba esa sensación. Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar que a pesar de sentir que su nuevo trabajo era distinto y quizá la cargaba con un poco de tristeza, se encontraba contenta de poder hacer lo que le gustaba, además de que le habían encargado varias investigaciones que podrían ayudar a que ambas partes en el conflicto llegaran a un acuerdo, quizá de esa manera, los doki podrían dejar de ser unos parias ante los ojos de Ashura y podrían entrar en la sociedad…quién sabe, pero si había alguna oportunidad, ella daría lo mejor de sí.

30 minutos pasaron y Sakura seguía leyendo su libro hasta que unos sonidos la sacaron de su concentración.

\- Disculpe pero me parece que está sentada en mi árbol.

Sakura alzó la mirada y vio a un chico alto de su edad con el cabello color chocolate, traía unos pantalones verdes y una camisa crema. Sus ojos eran marrones claros, casi ámbar, era bastante apuesto y tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Sin embargo, no lo miró mucho porque no quería sonrojarse, desvió la mirada y le respondió: uhm? No sabía que los árboles tenían dueños.

\- Pues si se fija en la placa de en frente -señalando una placa que se encontraba a un metro del árbol-, a este árbol lo adopte hace poco, por lo que me encargo de cuidarlo.

Sakura se levantó y vio que en la placa efectivamente decía: adoptado por Syaoran Li.

De pronto sintió que todos los colores se le subían al rostro, después de todo no conocía las costumbres de Celes y le apenaba haber tomado un lugar que no estaba disponible. Rápidamente guardó sus cosas en su bolsa, lista para salir corriendo del lugar pero antes tenía que disculparse.

-Disculpe joven Li, yo me mude hace una semana y no sabía de estas cosas, no volverá a pasar. ¡Hasta luego! - dijo una apresurada Sakura quien hizo una pequeña reverencia y empezó a alejarse rápidamente del lugar.

El joven la miró un poco extrañado y se empezó a reír.

\- Espera! – pero la chica ya se había ido por lo que probablemente no lo escucho.

Syaoran la vio alejarse y suspiró. No pensó que la joven se lo tomaría tan en serio. Después de todo, esa había sido su excusa perfecta para hablarle. La había visto ya dos veces, la primera en el aeropuerto hace una semana, sus ojos esmeraldas habían llamado su atención, y su peculiar forma de andar por un lugar tan grande y ajetreado como un aeropuerto. Ese día, él iba rumbo a una región cercana en Celes y parecía que ella llegaba a Celes. Cuando alzó la vista para verla nuevamente, ella ya no estaba. La segunda vez había sido ayer, de regreso del aeropuerto, en el taxi camino a su casa, contempló el parque donde solía pasar algunas de las tardes que tenía libre, cuando vislumbró a una castaña con cabellos cortos, se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de lo que veía y vio los ojos esmeraldas. La joven se encontraba paseando por el parque hasta que sin querer chocó con un niño que iba paseando a su perro, por no estar mirando el camino de manera adecuada la joven había terminado enredada en la correa del perro. Vio como la ojiverde se empezó a reír y se disculpó con el niño y el perro. Al parecer, la chica era un poco despistada. No pudo ver más porque el auto lo alejó del parque.

Sin embargo, hoy, la joven había estado sentada en su árbol preferido y decidió utilizar la carta del árbol adoptado para acercarse a ella, lo cual era cierto, pero eso no significaba que nadie podía sentarse en dicho árbol. Por alguna razón, sentía curiosidad por ella, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- Dime Eriol

\- ¿Ya vienes? Recuerda que esta noche es la reunión con las demás organizaciones y como nosotros llegamos antes, ¡podemos ofrecernos a hacer un tour por el lugar!

\- Tú solo quieres conocer a las nuevas integrantes!-le gritó Syaoran.

\- Son amigos Syaoran, solo eso.

Eriol era su gran amigo y compañero de apartamento, se conocieron cuando Syaoran entró la organización internacional de médicos que atendían en situaciones de conflicto armado. Eriol era cardiólogo de 31 años, mientras que Syaoran tenía 30 y se había especializado en pediatría. Ambos habían viajado a algunos países y habían llegado a Celes hace dos meses.

\- Pues no estaría mal que tú conocieras a alguien "lobo solitario", no todo es el trabajo y las posibilidades que veas a la joven del aeropuerto con ojos esmeralda es nula. – le explicó Eriol, quien siempre que podía, lo molestaba con el significado de su nombre en chino.

Syaoran solo sonrió…

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

\- ¿La viste de nuevo?, es en serio, y no me has dicho nada, mal amigo!-exclamó Eriol fingiendo dolor en su voz.

\- Acaba de irse, pero te cuento más tarde, te acompañaré solo porque me caes bien y para probarte que no soy solitario, solo me gusta tener un poco de paz de vez en cuando.

Syaoran emprendió el camino a su apartamento, había tenido un día bastante agitado, demasiado niños heridos por gases y madres desesperadas, el escenario no era bueno. La guerra entre los habitantes de Celes y los doki era cada vez peor y los niños eran los más perjudicados. Como pediatra, recibía muchos casos a diario de los habitantes de Celes y de vez en cuando, tenía que ir a la zona de los doki para ver qué necesidades tenían aquellos niños.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lado muy cerca de ahí…

Sakura llegó agitada a su departamento, pero que vergüenza le había causado lo del árbol! Y pensar que fue para relajarse. Sin embargo, recordó la voz del joven y el color de sus ojos. Sakura movió su cabeza despejando esos recuerdos, _ok calmémonos!_

\- Sakura, alístate para la reunión! – le dijo Rika, quien ya estaba lista.

\- Me había olvidado…ehm ¿qué te parece si voy a la próxima?

\- Irán distintas organizaciones y necesitas conocerlos ya que los verás en el terreno cuando vayas al territorio de los doki. – Rika vio la cara cansada de Sakura y aun así le insistió.- Lo siento, pero tienes que ir, tómalo como parte del trabajo.

\- Si lo pones de esa manera, ok ok, dame 10 minutos y salgo.

Con todo el pesar, Sakura se cambió y se puso un vestido floreado sin mangas con la falda en corte A junto con unas sandalias. La verdad era que estaba lista para ponerse el pijama, comer un sándwich e irse a ver televisión. Estaba muy cansada y su sillón la llamaba a gritos pero todo parecía indicar que la reunión sería importante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El lugar de la reunión era un bar y todos adentro parecían conocerse. Sakura respiró hondo antes de entrar, la verdad es seguía pensando en su sofá, pero ya estaba allá y Tomoyo siempre le había dicho que tenía que ampliar sus círculos de amistad.

\- Hola a todos, les presentó a una nueva colega, se llama Sakura Kinomoto y es la asesora legal en las operaciones que realiza Piffle Call en Celes, espero le brinden el mismo apoyo que me brindan a mi en el terreno. – Terminó de presentarla Rika.

A Sakura no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, por lo cual, la presentación le resultó bastante vergonzosa. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que todos los presentes solo le sonrieron.

\- Cuenta con nosotros Rika.- dijo una voz calmada y alegre proveniente de un joven alto con cabellos negros y lentes. Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, soy cardiólogo y trabajo para la organización de médicos, es un gusto conocerte Sakura.

\- El gusto es mío. – sonrió tímidamente Sakura quien se sorprendió ya que Eriol había tomado su mano para plantar un beso. Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato y Eriol le sonrió.

\- ¿Irás al territorio de los dokis?-le preguntó Eriol, iniciando la conversación.

\- Sí, tengo asignadas varias reuniones y eventualmente se espera que me entrevistecon su líder, Kurogane así que si vas por allá de seguro nos veremos.- Le dijo una sonriente Sakura a un sorprendido Eriol

\- Wow… qué mujer para más valiente, con Kurogane…ese tipo si que da miedo, siempre está serio. Yo no voy tan seguido a esa zona, pero mi querido amigo sí, es pediatra y tiene que ir muy seguido parachequearen sus pacientes.

\- Que bueno que cuenten con pediatras, me alegra saber que su organización está presente en la zona, luego de leer todo lo que sufre esta población, es bueno saber que al menos alguien se preocupa por su salud.

\- Hacemos lo que podemos, pero las cosas están empeorando y no sabemos hasta cuando Celes nos dará permiso para ir donde los dokis. -Le dijo Eriol, con unos ojos un poco cansados, la chispa del chico alegro quedó atrás, después de todo, el contexto bajo el que se encontraban era bastante triste. Sin embargo – dijo recuperando su ánimo inicial- tenemos al mejor pediatra, un poco adicto al trabajo pero es buena persona te lo aseguro, le encantan los animales, las estrellas, cocina y estásoltero– le dijo guiñándoleun ojo.

Sakura no entendía el cambio de actitud del muchacho hasta que escucho una voz detrás de ella que se le hacía bastante familiar.

\- ¡Deja de hablar de mi a mis espaldas Eriol!, disculpe no le haga caso, él no tiene remedio!

Cuando Syaoran volteo para ver a la joven a la cual Eriol le había dado una descripción de los gustos del chico se dio cuenta de que lo miraban un par de ojos esmeraldas.

Definitivamente había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, y ahora sí podría presentarse, este era finalmente su oportunidad.

\- ¿joven Li?- le dijo una muy sorprendida Sakura, después de todo no esperaba encontrárselo y menos en dicha reunión.

\- Syaoran Li, lo siento llegué un poco tarde y me perdí la presentación, ¿cómo te llamas?-tratando de dejar los formalismos de lado, después de todo, parecían tener la misma edad.

\- Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, ehm, eto, discúlpame nuevamente, yo…

\- No te preocupes, era una broma, claro que puedes sentarte en cualquier árbol.

\- Entonces, ¿era una mentira?

\- No no, o sea, si lo adopté pero puedes sentarte.- Para Syaoran el tema se le estaba saliendo de las manos, cómo decirle que era una excusa para hablarle, después de todo no la conocía.

Eriol se les quedó mirando, muy divertido de la conversación y decidió salvar a su amigo.

\- Hmm, qué les parece si nos vamos a sentar con Rika, de paso que Sakura conoce a los demás.

\- Sí claro.- Le dijo Sakura más tranquila de poder ir con Rika.

\- Syaoran te cuento que Sakura se verá con Kurogane en su rol como asesora legal.

Las palabras de Eriol lo sacaron de su ensoñación, Kurogane era alguien que infundía mucho respeto y no se imaginaba él mismo teniendo una charla animada con él. La única vez que hablaron fue cuando llegó al territorio doki por primera vez y le pidió permiso para tratar a los niños doki. Kurogane había accedido pero le había advertido que si descubría que en realidad él trabajaba para el gobierno, no volvería a ver la luz del día. Su advertencia lo había sorprendido pero luego de asegurarle que su organización era imparcial y que no representaba ningún daño para los doki, Kurogane solo asintió.

La noche transcurrió tranquila entre bromas y juegos. Sakura se sentía muy a gusto con el grupo que tenía en frente ya que era muy diferente a las personas que había conocido en la universidad. Todos tenían un trabajo muy importante pero nadie alardeaba del tema, todos estaban tranquilos e intercambiaban ideas ante dudas de cómo mejorar su asistencia en el terreno. La tonalidad de las charlas era tan normal, como si estar en un contexto de conflicto armado fuera como trabajar en un banco.

Eriol le parecía encantador y muy bromista y por algún motivo le resultaba familiar, Rika aunque seria, era un poco sarcástica y bastante divertida, Fye, era el mediador asignado a Celes, le había parecido bastante relajado a pesar que su función era una de las más delicadas, pues era el que tenía que estrechar puentes entre Ashura y Kurogane.

En esa mesa sin duda faltaba su amiga Tomoyo, pero al menos por fin tendría algo que contarle fuera de lo común, en una reunión que se presentó como de trabajo había terminado por conocer a sus nuevos amigos con quienes ya había intercambiado teléfono, FB, correo y todo medio de comunicación existente ya que al parecer las comunicaciones fallaan un poco por lo que era necesario tener la mayor cantidad de canales posibles.

Y bueno también estaba Syaoran, sabía que era de China y que Celes era su tercera misión. Admiraba que fuese médico y que se hubiese especializado en niños, después de todo, antes de ingresar a la carrera de leyes, ella estuvo bastante tentada en estudiar medicina pero al final su amor por la historia la hizo decidirse. Los ojos de el joven chino eran algo que le inspiraban una sensación rara, aunque aún no sabía qué era pero su compañía era algo que estaba disfrutando.

\- Entonces, ¿te acompaño a tu casa? Parece que no vivimos tan lejos. - le dijo Syaoran, sacándola de sus pensamientos. No sabía en que momento todos se habían despedido y ya era hora de ir a casa.

\- No te preocupes, iré con Rika, hmm por cierto, ¿dónde está Rika?

\- La llamaron del trabajo y se fue hace media hora, ¿no te diste cuenta?-dijo Syaoran riéndose- eres un poco despistada eh.

Sakura no respondió porque estaba bastante apenada, pero vio su celular y encontró el mensaje de texto de Rika donde le pedía disculpas.

\- Entonces, vamos? – le insistió Syaoran.

Sakura solo lo miró rendida, y bueno sería divertido seguir conversando así que asintió con la cabeza y cogió su bolso para emprender el rumbo cuando escuchó la voz de Eriol proveniente del fondo del bar.

\- ¡Yo los acompaño!, no creas que te dejare a solas con Sakura, señorita si me da su mano? - y así Eriol cogió el brazo a Sakura y empezaron a caminar.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, ¿pero qué diablos le pasaba a Eriol?

\- ¡Qué payaso, no te juntes mucho con él que luego lo payaso se pega. -exclamó Syaoran alcanzándolos.

Sakura solo se rio de la situación, se sentía muy cómoda con ellos. Pronto llegaron a su casa y se despidieron. Cogió la computadora para hacer una video llamada y le contó todo lo sucedido a Tomoyo. Al escuchar el nombre de Eriol, Tomoyo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura.

\- Se me hace conocido Tomoyo…oh por dios ya me acordé.

\- No puede ser él. – dijo Tomoyo en un hilo de voz…no podía ser él cierto?

\- Déjame enseñarte su perfil de FB.

Cuando Tomoyo vio la foto del chico no cabía duda que era el mismo que había conocido hace ya varios años. Ella se había enamorado de él, quien había sido dulce y amable con ella, salieron en varias ocasiones, vieron cientos de películas, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro pero solo como amigos. El día que se despidieron él solo le sonrió diciéndole que la extrañaría mucho y que por favor se cuide. A pesar de que no empezaron una relación, para ella él había significado tanto y se había mantenido en contacto. Era algo que no podía explicar y que hasta ahora le afectaba, ¿acaso las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si ella hubiera dado el primer paso?.

\- Creo que eso retrasa mis planes. – Le dijo una afectada Tomoyo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Pensaba ir a Celes en un mes para escribir mi nuevo guión pero él está allá y me pone un poco nerviosa…- suspiro…esto era una gran tontería, ella quería viajar y ver a su amiga así como conocer Celes y vivir nuevas experiencias, nadie ni mucho menos un enamoramiento pasado la detendrían, pero quizá podría esperar un poco.

\- Tranquila, mira yo recién lo he conocido hoy y parecía buena persona, ahora entiendo de qué tanto hablan. En cuanto a tú viniendo, sería grandioso pero entiendo tus motivos, tranquila que yo te espero.

\- Iré pronto, te lo prometo.

\- Quieres que se entere que te conozco?, eres mi mejor amiga, así que estoy segura que te terminaré mencionando en algún momento, a menos que no quieras.

Tomoyo suspiró, nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver, ya se había acostumbrado a sus mensajes y poder verlo la ponía un poco ansiosa.

\- No te preocupes, habla con normalidad, igual le voy a escribir y le diré.- Le sonrió de manera sincera.


	3. Chapter 3

**Estrella Errante**

 **Capítulo 3**

Pasaron tres meses y los encuentros entre Sakura y Syaoran, ya fuera en el supermercado, la lavandería, el parque, la playa o el cine fueron inevitables, después de todo, la zona donde se ubicaban sus apartamentos era la misma y al parecer todos se conocían. Por otro lado, se hizo muy amiga de Eriol, no solo por sus bromas sino porque era alguien gentil. Inclusive, cuando ella de manera no tan inocente mencionó el nombre de Tomoyo mientras comían pizza, notó como los ojos del joven se abrieron a sobremanera y que casi se atoraba con su bebida.

\- Daidoji, Tomoyo?-Le preguntó con una voz bastante baja

\- Sí, es directora de películas, ¿la conoces? – le preguntó Sakura sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.

\- Uhm, sí, pero que pequeño es el mundo, nos escribimos de vez en cuando y ¿está bien?

\- Sí, ya terminó de rodar su última película y saldrá pronto en cartelera, tenemos que ir a verla!

Eriol se quedó pensativo por lo que Syaoran asintió, afirmando que con gusto irían con ella y que le podrían decir a los demás para ir en grupo.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco, la confianza de Sakura hacia sus nuevos amigos fue la suficiente cómo si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Si no estaban discutiendo sobre los temas sensibles de la guerra estaban hablando de las nuevas películas en cartelera. Eso era un poco raro, pero era relajante saber que nadie juzgaba al otro por cambiar a temas triviales, quizá era un mecanismo que todos había desarrollado en algún intento de no dejarse vencer por el sufrimiento que los rodeaba.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses más y era el estreno de la ansiada película de Tomoyo. Por un reflejo, Sakura había empezado a jalar de la mano a Syaoran, quien parecía tener toda la paciencia del mundo cuando salían en grupo.

\- ¡Apúrate que ya va a empezar!-tomándolo de la mano para apurar su paso.

\- La película seguirá ahí sabes, la darán más tarde y mañana y pasado mañana.- dijo Syaoran, aclarando un poco su garganta, ya que el contacto con la chica había prendido sus mejillas.

\- Pero quiero ver el estreno, después de todo le prometí a Tomoyo que le daría mis insights a penas se estrenará!

Syaoran sonrió, sabía que esta era una forma de Sakura de estar cerca de sus seres queridos. Esa característica de ella que él admiraba.

\- Entonces una carrera a la boletería, en sus marcas, listos? Ya!

Syaoran salió corriendo y podía ver la boletería cuando sintió un aire pasar a su costado y vio a Sakura sonriendo.

\- Sabes que no es justo porque no traigo zapatillas y correr en sandalias no es de lo más cómodo pero aún así ... te gané!- le dijo la castaña respirando hondo con las mejillas sonrojadas por la pequeña carrera.

Syaoran la observó, se veía tan linda, al ver que ella la miró con cierta curiosidad solo atinó a reírse, - ok ok yo pago el pop corn, entremos.

Cuando la película terminó, todos hablaban de lo buena que había estado, menos Eriol, quien se encontraba bastante pensativo.

\- ¿Todo bien?-le dijo Syaoran.

\- Ahm?- Eriol se sorprendió ante su pregunta, la verdad no estaba prestando atención.

Syaoran lo miró un poco incrédulo, Eriol jamás estaba distraído solo cuando se trataba de la misteriosa chica de cabellos negros.

\- Oh ya veo, es ella…Tomoyo Daidoji, es la misma chica de la cual me contaste.

Eriol solo sonrió de manera triste, por alguna razón la sinopsis de la película le había traído recuerdos vívidos de la joven a la que había conocido en un intercambio hace 5 años en Paris. La historia se parecía un poco a la suya, aunque claro, los jóvenes de la película terminaban juntos luego de que ambos años más tarde se habían declarado sus sentimientos.

En su caso, las cosas eran menos felices, él se había enamorado, todo era como un sueño, no creía que pudiera ser más feliz. Él se encontraba cursando Medicina en Britania, pero haría lo posible para ser trasladado a Japón para poder estar con Tomoyo, ya tenía todo un plan en su cabeza y se lo diría al día siguiente. Sin embargo, todo cambió en un instante, su madre, la primera ministra de Britania, lo llamó para decirle que tenía que regresar lo antes posible porque temían que un conflicto estalle entre Britania y Japón. Por motivos de seguridad, él no podía decirle esa información a Tomoyo y no le quedó de otra que alistar sus maletas y regresar. En el momento de la despedida ella se veía tan triste y ante tal situación Eriol creyó que lo mejor era quedar como amigos, no sabría cuándo la podría volver a ver y no quería lastimarla. Él se guardó sus sentimientos, después de todo, en una de sus tantas charlas, ella le había dicho que no creía en las relaciones a distancia. Él nunca supo qué sentía ella, solo sabía que lo apreciaba mucho y al final, quedaron como amigos por correspondencia.

Él sabía que ella se había convertido en una gran cineasta. No había dejado de martillarse la cabeza ya que la extrañaba…cuántas veces había pensado en ir a Japón a buscarla pero su madre se lo impidió porque las cosas aún seguían un poco tensas entre ambos países y el hijo de la primera ministra no podía ir a Japón con dichas tensiones. Sin embargo, hace un año y a pesar de las protestas de su madre, él había decidido unirse a la organización de doctores y viajar por el mundo. Por fin era libre y había pensado en ir a Japón pero sus obligaciones no se lo habían permitido aún.

Eriol movió su cabeza, de verdad que las casualidades no existían, desde la llegada de Sakura, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que la mejor amiga de Sakura era Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidoji. ¡Le habrá contado sobre él? Después de todo eran amigos, cierto? Se escribían seguido…Tomoyo ¿vendría a visitar a Sakura? ¿La volvería a ver? Eran preguntas que siempre deambulaban por su cabeza pero que no se atrevía a preguntar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, Sakura empezó sus preparativos para ir al territorio de los doki, sería su primera misión en esa zona como líder de grupo y por fin conocería al temido Kurogane. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero de alguna manera, sabía que todo saldría bien. Cuando terminó todos sus pendientes, salió rumbo a su casa y pasó por el parque, se sentó en una banca y decidió contemplar el atardecer. Le parecía increíble como podían existir atardeceres tan tranquilos en un lugar donde el conflicto reinaba entre sus habitantes. De pronto su celular sonó, era Tomoyo.

\- Gracias por tu review, lo leí esta mañana.

\- Pues me encantó la película, aunque creo conocer la historia, estás bien?

\- Sí, creo que necesitaba sacar eso de mi sistema sabes, ya han pasado 5 años.

\- Él fue a verla con nosotros, se quedó bastante pensativo.

Tomoyo solo suspiró, hace mucho se había hecho a la idea de que entre ellos solo había amistad.

\- Me prometiste que vendría en dos meses y ya han pasado 6. – le dijo una "enojada" Sakura. No podía enojarse con su amiga y entendía la situación. Ella trataba a Eriol con normalidad y la verdad es que le parecía el match perfecto para su amiga, no entendía por qué Tomoyo no se animaba a venir.

\- Lo sé, y, por eso hazme espacio, llegaré la próxima semana.

\- En serio?-exclamó Sakura con emoción.

\- Sí, iré a escribir mi siguiente guión así que me quedaré el resto de tu misión.

\- Oh por dios, eso es perfecto! Realmente te extrañaba!, y tenemos un cuarto disponible así que te puedes mudar conmigo, Rika te va a encantar.

\- Ya lo creo, solo hazme un favor, no quiero que Eriol lo sepa, prefiero que sea una sorpresa.- Tomoyo ya había conversado con Eriol pero no le había comentado que iría a Celes, en lugar de ello se habían dedicado a conversar sobre otros temas.

\- No te preocupes, solo Rika sabrá que vienes, ay! No puedo esperar que ya vengas! Que alegría!

En eso Sakura vió que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto

 _Te dije que eras libre de sentarte en el árbol._

Sakura empezó a inspeccionar la zona, sonrió, era Syaoran pero desde dónde la había visto?

\- Creo que algo atrapó tu atención – Tomoyo empezó a reír- imagino que es Syaoran? te dejo y nos vemos pronto!

Otro mensaje llegó:

 _Te gustan los helados?_

 _Adoro el chocolate!,_ le respondió.

De pronto se fijó en el puesto de helados que estaba en la esquina y vio a Syaoran llamándola con una mano.

Sakura se acercó y este le dio un helado de chocolate.

\- No sé cómo los preparan, pero son los mejores que he probado hasta ahora. – le dijo un despreocupado Syaoran, quien también tenía un helado de chocolate.

\- Gracias por el helado, veremos si tienes razón.

\- Y ¿qué libro has traído esta vez?

\- Traje dos, uno sobre drones y otro, bueno es sobre la guerra de las rosas pero en ficción.

\- Y ¿estás leyendo los dos?

\- Admito que el he avanzado menos el de drones. Depende de mi ánimo.

Sakura terminó su helado y se fue a sentar en el pasto, terminando echada, contemplando el cielo. Syaoran la siguió y se sentó a su lado. Sakura estaba con los ojos cerrados pero seguía hablando, contándole un poco del trama del libro que estaba leyendo. Syaoran solo se quedó observándola, sus gestos y la energía que tenía lo hacían sentirse diferente, las risas de ella eran contagiosas y no podía evitar sentirse contento.

\- Están empezando a salir las estrellas. – Dijo Sakura, señalando con el dedo el cielo.

\- Pues eso que ves allá es Venus, justo estamos en el mes donde se puede ver a simple vista.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Sabes de astronomía?

\- Un poco, y más tarde podremos ver a Orión y a Sirius, la estrella más brillante.- le dijo Syaoran de manera tranquila.

Sakura asintió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Me encantan las estrellas, recuerdo haber llevado un curso en la universidad, es tan increíble que las que irradian la luz más bella a mi parecer como Betelgeuse -señalando a las rojas- esten por morir o ya estén muertas pero como están tan lejos, aún podemos ver su energía.

Syaoran se sorprendió, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que también conocía sobre astronomía...cosas en común?

\- ¿Te gustaría verlas mejor?

\- ¿Cómo?-dijo Sakura, sentándose en una.

\- Tengo un telescopio en casa, si quieres podemos usarlo..

\- ¿En serio? -le dijo una muy emocionada Sakura. – Me encantaría!

\- Entonces, cenemos en mi casa y luego podremos verlas, ¡andando!

La verdad es que Syaoran estaba un poco sorprendido con su propia actitud, él no solía ser tan directo ni dar tantas confianzas pero con Sakura todo fluía de manera tan natural que no lo pensó ni dos veces, ni tampoco cuando se sacó la casaca y se la colocó en los hombros de Sakura, sorprendiéndola.

\- Pero vas a tener frío -le dijo una preocupada Sakura.

\- Tú también, además tengo sangre caliente, no me resfrío fácilmente-la apuró Syaoran, tomándole de la mano.

\- ¿Sangre caliente? - empezó a reír Sakura, mientras caminaba con Syaoran, definitivamente el chico le causaba mucha gracia y el contacto con la piel del joven chino la hacía sentirse segura. Eso era algo raro porque ella siempre había sido independiente, no necesitaba a nadie que la protegiera, pero la calidez de la piel de Syaoran la hacía preguntarse, ¿si siempre había estado segura?, entonces ¿qué era lo que le hacía sentir Syaoran?

Ya en el departamento del joven:

\- Pasa, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

\- Tienes té?

\- Eriol tiene de todos los tipos, si quieres acércate y elige la combinación, pondré un poco de agua.

Sakura dejó sus cosas y eligió menta y lilas. Luego empezó a admirar el departamento, era bastante ordenado y tenía algunos cuadros.

\- Venezia…-suspiró Sakura, refiriéndose a uno donde mostraba el puente Rialto, la pintura era tan bonita.

\- ¿Has ido?- le preguntó Syaoran, mientras le acercaba una taza con la infusión elegida.

\- Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, me pareció encantador. – Sin embargo lo dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Cuando Sakura visitó Venezia a los 23, había ido con su hermano Touya y el amigo de su hermano Yukito. Yukito fue su primer amor, siempre iba a su casa y era tan amable y dulce, se derretía cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar y cuando Touya le dijo que Yukito se uniría al viaje ella decidió que era el lugar perfecto para dejar de ser una cobarde y declarársele.

Recordaba que todo en ese lugar era mágico, la pizza, los disfraces, los antifaces. Una noche, cuando Touya se quedó en el hotel porque tenía que enviar un trabajo, ella decidió que esa era su oportunidad y así lo hizo. La reacción de Yukito no se hizo esperar, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y le dio una tímida sonrisa. Le agradeció por sus sentimientos y le dijo que también la quería, pero no de esa manera, ya que para él, ella siempre había sido como su hermana menor y que estaba seguro que ella se había confundido. Sakura estaba tan apenada que no sabía dónde esconder su rostro pero sabía que tenía que arreglar la situación, después de todo, Yukito siempre iba a su casa. De pronto, sintió que Yukito la había abrazado mientras se volvía a disculpar.

\- Cuando conozcas a la persona más importante para ti te darás cuenta que lo que sientes por mi es fraternal.

Yukito la apartó para verla a los ojos, los cuales no paraban de derramar lágrimas.

\- Sakura, este viaje era para celebrar tu fin de carrera, tomaré el primer vuelo que salga por la mañana, odiaría arruinar el paseo.

\- No por favor. – Sakura se recompuso y se secó las lágrimas. Ella sabía que no había garantía alguna que Yukito le correspondiera, después de todo había percibido cierta energía, entre él y su hermano, sabía que si Yukito los dejaba Touya se pondría triste y ella podría sobrellevar la situación, después de todo lo quería mucho para terminar mal.

\- ¿estás segura?

\- Sí, además, yo quería celebrar con los dos y nos falta ir a Florencia y sé que la pasaremos bien, solo quisiera saber algo.

\- Dime

\- No me correspondes porque soy menor que tú o porque tu ya encontraste a tu persona especial?

Yukito se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero sentía que le debía una respuesta honesta.

\- Ya encontré a mi persona especial pequeña Sakura.

\- Es mi hermano, ¿cierto?

Yukito solo sonrió asintiendo bastante apenado.

\- No le digas, no quisiera que nuestra amistad terminará por ello.

\- No te preocupes, no le diré nada pero entre nosotros, yo creo que eres correspondido.

Sakura quería demasiado a Yukito y si él estaba con su hermano sabía que Yukito sería feliz, eso era lo único que ella quería, que fuera feliz.

De eso ya habían pasado 5 años, su hermano y Yukito habían admitido sus sentimientos hace un par de años y ambos eran felices. En cuanto a ella, no quería volver a enamorarse y no ser correspondida, le había dolido mucho y no quería exponerse. Quizá por ello se había dedicado tanto al estudio y ahora al trabajo, quién sabe, pero así era feliz.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Syaoran le tocó el hombro lo cual la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, todo bien, y ¿qué vamos a cenar?, tengo un poco de hambre. -le dijo una sonriente Sakura, después de todo Venezia había pasado hace mucho y estaba con su nuevo amigo y eso no significaba que ella se estaba enamorando, entonces, ella no sufriría, todo estaría bien, cierto?

\- Pues, no sé que tengo en la cocina.-dijo un pensativo Syaoran mientras revisaba.

\- ¡Hágamos spaguetti al Alfredo! – le dijo Sakura saltando, separando los ingredientes.

\- No sé esa receta, ¿tenemos lo necesario?

\- Hay todo, que bien!, yo te enseño.

Ambos se pusieron a cocinar, Syaoran picaría las cebollas y Sakura el pollo. Antes de empezar, Syaoran prendió su equipo y puso un mix de música. Empezó a sonar "Cleopatra" de the Lumineers.

\- Yo conozco esa canción! Fui a uno de sus conciertos en abril del año pasado!-exclamó Sakura.

\- ¿En Britania?-preguntó Syaoran un poco sorprendido.

\- Sí!

\- Yo también fui, todo por culpa de Eriol, pero admito que tocan muy bien.

\- ¡Qué coincidencia! -sonrió Sakura, empezando a freír el pollo.

\- Bueno, entonces la próxima podemos ir juntos. -dijo Syaoran, aunque al parecer había hablado en voz alta…- digo si vienen o si quieres o sea…

\- Eres la primera persona que conozco que escucha ese grupo, será súper divertido ir juntos. – le guiñó el ojo Sakura, sin darse cuenta que el chico se había puesto algo nervioso.

\- Más divertido que picar cebollas- le dijo mientras que hacia intentos de no lagrimear.- las cebollas…entiendo su uso y no me quejo de su sabor, pero pelarlas es otra historia.

Sakura se empezó a reír, después de todo, picar cebollas tampoco era su parte favorita. Mientras cocinaban se pusieron a hablar de cosas tan sencillas como cuál era su comida favorita, las series de TV, los libros que habían leído, entre otras cosas. Mientras que a ella le gustaba el té y el café sin azúcar, él prefería el café con leche con dos de azúcar. A ella le gustaban los pasteles con fresas y él prefería el pie de limón, pero eso sí, ambos amaban el helado de chocolate. Ella veía grey´s anatomys ante lo cual él solo se reía.

\- Esa serie es irreal, los traumas no son así y además, todo es un drama amoroso, todos mueren por, cómo era, Mc Dreamy? ¡Es imposible que alguien tenga ese cabello! Y menos un doctor!.- le explicó Syaoran.

Los comentarios del chico hicieron reír a Sakura ya que ella misma había dicho que Mc Dreamy era un sueño.

\- O sea que ubicas a los personajes, o sea que lo has visto!,

\- Yo no he admitido nada – volteo la cara Syaoran quien también empezaba a reírse – lo han visto mis hermanas y por eso sé del tema.

\- Fuera de bromas yo digo lo mismo de los programas de abogados así que supongo que entiendo tu punto. ¿cuántas hermanas tienes?

\- 4, yo soy el menor, ¿tú?

\- Solo tengo uno mayor, él también es doctor, se especializó en neurología. Y bueno Yukito, no es mi hermano pero me cuida como si lo fuera.

\- Ya veo, mis hermanas son, a ver la mayor administradora, la otra es contadora, la tercera es arquitecta y la última es ingeniera.

\- Wow, veo diversidad!

La noche transcurrió tranquila, dieron las 9 y ya habían cenado y lavado todo.

\- ¿Lista para ver las constelaciones?

\- Nací lista!

Syaoran la llevó al balcón donde tenía su gran telescopio, después de todo, la astronomía era uno de sus hobbies. Lo enfocó y le dio pase a Sakura para que pudiera contemplar el cinturón de Orión. La chica estaba tan entusiasmada, podía verlas tan cerca que parecía que podía tocarlas. Syaoran se encontraba detrás de ella, explicándole alguna de las historias que sabía sobre dicha constelación y posó sus manos en sus hombros para moverla y que pudiera ver a Escorpio. El tacto fue tan cálido que sintió un calor extraño pero agradable, menos mal él se encontraba de espaldas ya que si no, podría darse cuenta de lo colorada que estaba. El cielo realmente se veía hermoso, todo se sentía mágico, hasta que sonó la alarma de Sakura.

\- Oh, en qué momento se hizo tan tarde…son las 11! Se supone que debo irme a dormir porque mañana saldremos temprano!

Sakura se dirigió a la sala a recoger sus cosas un poco apurada.

\- Te acompaño, ya es un poco tarde.

\- Vivo casi a la vuelta, no te preocupes, debes de estar cansado.

\- Sabes que igual iré así que vamos señorita.

Caminaron y Sakura no podía dejar de ver el cielo…se había quedado maravillada. Cuando llegaron a su puerta, Syaoran la miró un poco serio.

\- Ten cuidado en el territorio de los doki, fíjate dónde pisas, ya sabes las minas y no estés andando tan confiada.

\- Sí madre – Sakura río al ver que el chico mostraba preocupación. Normalmente su hermano era el que le mandaba mensajes donde le advertía alejarse de los peligros. Ella había optado por no contar todo lo que exactamente hacía porque no quería preocupar mucho a su familia por lo que las palabras de Syaoran le causaron gracia.

\- Sakura hablo en serio.

\- Lo sé- guiñándole un ojo- estaré bien, iré con botas así que no me caeré y te veré en tres días.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a salir?- le dijo Syaoran con una expresión juguetona en su rostro ante lo cual Sakura solo se sonrojo, pero no dejaría que la avergonzara.

\- Ya quisieras Li, pero me refería a que tenemos la reunión mensual con las demás organizaciones, por eso mi misión solo dura tres días y por ello te veré allá en tres días.-dijo una triunfante Sakura.- Por cierto, gracias por lo de hoy.

\- Gracias a ti por la receta.

\- Verdad que nos salió bien? Y es súper sencilla.

\- La próxima te puedo enseñar una de mis recetas.

\- Hecho!, nos vemos Syaoran!- cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Syaoran se había olvidado por completo de esa reunión y realmente solo buscaba fastidiar un poco a la joven. Habían pasado una buena velada pero al despedirse se había preocupado, confiaba en que ella era una experta en sus temas y lo manejaría bien pero aún así no se sentía muy a gusto el que tuviese que lidiar con Kurogane. Bueno, solo eran tres días y quizá luego podrían cenar de nuevo o ver más películas o alguna serie, ¿qué estaba pensando?, la invitaría como amigos, claro.

Llegó a su casa y vio que Eriol estaba viendo Netflix.

\- Dichosos los ojos que te ven amigo, nuevamente acompañando a la srta Sakura a su casa?-le dijo un divertido Eriol.

\- Sí, por cierto, te dejamos un poco de pasta.

\- Que ya está en mi estómago, muchas gracias. Hoy no te vi en el bar, me has abandonado, me has cambiado por Sakura. -dijo Eriol con una voz fingida mientras se retorcía de la risa en el sofá.

\- Bueno ella estará ocupada durante tres días así que deja de quejarte.

\- Veo que no lo niegas, es un paso importante Li, entonces, ¿ya vas a aceptar que te gusta?

\- ¿Y tú le pedirás a Sakura el número de Tomoyo? Porque a mi no me engañas, te importa más que una amiga por correspondencia.

Antes que Syaoran pudiera seguir hablando Eriol le cambio el tema:

\- Irá sola donde Kurogane, ¿cierto?

\- Sí-le dijo Syaoran bastante serio- estará bien es solo que a veces puede verse tan indefensa, sabes que hoy casi de nuevo se cae, a veces no sé cómo puede caminar en tacos.

\- Le irá bien, no te preocupes, además, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, quizá por eso es abogada, detrás de esa cara de gentileza hay una fiera. No me gustaría llevarle la contra.

Syaoran recordó que hace unas semanas habían estado debatiendo sobre los museos que conocían y Sakura se había empecinado en que cierta pieza de arte se encontraba en el museo de Britania mientras que Syaoran le llevaba la contra pues acaba de ver la pieza en otro lado. Resulta que la pieza que había visto Syaoran era una réplica por lo que Sakura había ganado y con ello había saltado por varios minutos a su alrededor. - _Te lo dije y no me creías_. -casi como una niña, solo le faltaba sacarle la lengua. Su actitud infantil había hecho que el corazón de Syaoran diera un vuelco, la encontraba demasiado tierna en esa actitud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura cerró la puerta tras de ella y se tumbó en el sofá. El comentario de Syaoran la había desarmado. Todos eran amigos, él solo la estaba fastidiando, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco. Ella jamás lo podía invitar a salir, ¿cierto? E igual, las cosas estaban bien como estaban y ella no quería arruinarlo, después de todo él no la veía de esa manera, no para nada y ella no se arriesgaría a enamorarse de nuevo. Con dicho pensamiento, se fue a dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notas de la autora:

 **Hola!, gracias a las personas que siguen la historia, la verdad es que nunca pensé volver a escribir y ahora las ideas empezaron a fluir nuevamente. No obstante, les agradeceria me comenten qué les parece, y sus predicciones (me imagino que algunos personajes les parecen mas misterioso que otros). Sobre Eriol y Tomoyo, por fin en este capitulo saben qué paso, aunque los shippeo a ambos cuando meti a Kurogane en la historia estoy cambiando de pareceres hahahahaha, aún no me decido qué es lo que hare con los tres. Sé que se puede sentir un poco lenta pero es para sentar bien los cimientos de lo que ocurrirá.**

 **Les mando un abrazo a todos los que comentan y a los que lo leen =)**

 **Rudby/Giuls**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estrella Errante**

 **Capítulo 4**

Sakura se encontraba en su segundo día de misión, Kurogane le estaba enseñando el lugar, inclusive la prisión que habían acondicionado para los agentes del Estado que atrapaban merodeando por la zona. Todo parecía en orden.

\- Como puede ver, cumplimos con todos los estándares que nos ha mencionado, dudo que los seguidores de Ashura puedan decir lo mismo, sé por buena fuente que no hay dokis en prisiones porque todos han sido ejecutados.

Sakura puso su cara de pocker, ella sabía que lo que él decía era cierto, pero debía ser imparcial.

\- Lo importante es que usted respeta el derecho de los demás.

\- Dudo que eso traiga algún bien a los doki…no entiendo por qué tanto odio de Ashura hacia nosotros pero en fin, así están las cosas, espero que el tonto de Fye haga entrar en razón a Ashura-dijo suspirando. A pesar de lo que contaban sobre él, se veía cansado y no parecía una mala persona.

\- Bueno, al menos usted puede dormir tranquilo por las noches y le aseguro que Fye está trabajando duro para llegar a un punto intermedio, a ver si ambos pueblos pueden aclarar sus diferencias.- le dijo una sonriente Sakura. En el tiempo que había pasado con Kurogane, se dio cuenta que lo único que Kurogane quería era defender a los doki, finalmente, ¿quién no reaccionaría como él si de pronto alguien empieza a masacrar a su familia?

Kurogane solo la miró y sonrió de manera ladeada, la llevó a donde se encontraban los soldados, era hora de la charla que la castaña les tenía preparados.

Llegado el tercer día, Sakura se dio cuenta que aún necesitaba dos días más para terminar con sus talleres y para responder todas las dudas que los soldados tenían respecto a la aplicación del Derecho de la guerra, por lo que usando un teléfono satelital contactó a su oficina. Luego de pedir permiso, su equipo se quedó por dos días adicionales, se perdería la reunión mensual en el bar de siempre pero seguro sus amigos la pondrían al día.

Contenta de que todo estuviese saliendo bien, se fue al bunker donde dormía, a las afueras del territorio doki, un lugar lleno de vegetación donde se podía ver una llanura con varios tipos de árboles, y vaya! Qué atardecer! Casi todo el cielo estaba teñido de rojo y naranja con unas pizcas de celeste. Cogió el celular y le tomó una foto enviándosela a Syaoran. Sin embargo, como no había señal, el mensaje no se había enviado, pero eventualmente le llegaría. Durante los últimos meses le había enviado fotos de manera inconsciente de las cosas que le llamaban la atención por lo que si no se veían un día igual siempre sabían el uno del otro, y siempre que él le contestaba con otra imagen o con algún comentario una sonrisa boba aparecía en sus labios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Pasado los tres días…**

Syaoran había tratado de no verse muy desesperado, pero el día en que la chica supuestamente llegaría empezó a enviarle mensajes pero ninguno salía como si le hubiese llegado, al parecer aún se encontraba fuera de la zona con señal telefónica. En eso, vislumbró en la barra del bar a Rika, acompañada de su novio y coordinador de Piffle Call, Yoshiyuki Terada.

\- Hey Syaoran!

\- Hola Rika, Yoshi, todo bien?

\- No te veía hace días por aquí, aunque Eriol me comentó cuál podría ser la razón de ello- Le dijo Yoshi con una mirada cómplice.

\- No molestes al pobre muchacho…-dijo Fye, quien se había acercado al grupo.

\- Al fin alguien maduro en este grupo!.- exclamó Syaoran sonrojado, cómo era posible que ya todos tuvieran sospechas sobre algo que él ni había analizados? Sakura era una linda chica, dulce, inteligente, audaz, se sentía tan bien estar con ella, todo fluía y sus risas…

\- Exacto, y por haberte defendido, le pondrás mi nombre a tu primogénito con Sakura, cierto? – le dijo Fye, lo cual hizo estallar a todos de la risa.

Syaoran miraba al suelo bastante avergonzado, todos eran amigos y conocía el carácter juguetón de Fye pero definitivamente a Syaoran no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y mucho menos sobre un tema que no tenía claro.

\- Y por cierto, dónde está la susodicha?, será lindo tenerlos a los dos rojos como dos cerezas.- continuó Fye, buscando a la castaña.

\- No está, sigue en el territorio de los doki, hoy llamó y le di permiso para extender su misión dos días más, parece que todo le esta saliendo bastante bien – dijo Yoshi con una gran sonrisa mientras ordenaba una bebida.

\- Ya ves, te dije que estaba bien.- le dijo Eriol a Syaoran, dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda.

\- Yo solo preguntaba, sé que está bien. – Syaoran le dio un sorbo a su bebida, se relajó al saber que ella estaba bien, ¡vaya que se había preocupado!

\- Bueno en todo caso, le puedo mandar tus saludos ya que mañana iré a ver a Kurogane y de seguro la veré.- Le dijo Fye.- Es más, le tomare fotos y te las traigo por la noche.- concluyó soltando una carcajada.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en seguir fastidiando a Syaoran así que decidió irse temprano y caminar por el parque, necesitaba pensar. Llegó al parque y emprendió rumbo al árbol que había adoptado cuando apenas había llegado a Celes, en eso sonó su teléfono.

\- Meiling?

\- Syaoran! Claro!, si yo no te llamo tú te olvidas de mi, eres de lo peor!

\- Lo siento, he estado algo ocupado.

\- Pero, todo está bien? Mi tía está preocupada, ya sabes que no le gusta tu trabajo.

\- Si vas a empezar con eso…

\- ¿Eres feliz cierto?

\- Lo soy.

\- Ya lo sabía, solo me aseguraba…pero no te preocupes, tu hermana está llevando muy bien las compañías y el clan aceptó que te fueras y son hombres de palabra. Pero tienes que venir a visitarnos, tu madre te extraña.

Cuando renunció a tomar las riendas de los negocios de la familia y dedicarse de entero a su profesión causó una gran conmoción en el clan Li.

Syaoran había perdido a su padre cuando aún era un niño, le había dado un paro cardiaco y cuando llegó al hospital ya era muy tarde. Ese día se dio cuenta que de nada servía administrar grandes empresas si no podía salvar la vida de una persona. Por ello, decidió estudiar medicina. Ya en la carrera hizo su internado en un campamento militar lo cual lo llenó de adrenalina y por un momento pensó en especializarse en traumas. Sin embargo, cuando regresó a China para su residencia se dio cuenta que a pesar de la adrenalina con los traumas, él prefería a los pacientes pequeños. Algunos no sabían decirle cuál era el problema porque eran niños y eso hacía que él se esforzara más para ayudarlos. Es así que decidió especializarse en pediatría.

Cuando terminó su especialización, el clan le pidió que asumiera su puesto como jefe de la corporación Li. Sin embargo, tras conversar con su madre, su familia lo había apoyado hasta convencer al clan de que su hermana mayor, quien había estudiado administración, era la persona indicada para ese puesto.

Luego de ello, uno de sus colegas le avisó sobre la apertura de un puesto para pediatra en la organización mundial de doctores. Syaoran sabía que dicha organización sólo trabajaba en contextos complejos y le pareció el lugar perfecto para continuar con su pasión.

\- Y ¿ya conociste a alguien?

\- Meiling! No sé qué tienen todos el día de hoy, Sakura es solo una amiga.

\- Así que se llama Sakura.

\- Uhm?

\- Yo hice una pregunta inocente y tú me has dado más información de la que esperaba. Cuando regreses a casa en tus vacaciones tienes que invitarla! Tengo que conocerla!

\- Meiling debo irme, hablamos otro día, salúdame a mi madre y a mis hermanas.

\- La tienes que traer o iré a Celes, tú decides.

\- Adiós Meiling!

Syaoran solo suspiró y sonrió recordando la imagen de Sakura. En los últimos meses, tenía la sensación que su vida tenía más color, era una sensación que no podía describir y la ansiedad que le causaba el no poder estar con ella.

Alzó la vista al cielo y vio a Orión, cerró los ojos y aceptó que Sakura le gustaba y deseo que ella también estuviera viendo las estrellas en ese momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Dos días después**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Sakura subió sus cosas al departamento con gran pesadez, dejó todo en la sala y se fue a dar una ducha. Estaba realmente exhausta, había alargado la misión y su cuerpo le estaba pasando la factura. Luego del baño caliente se dio cuenta que sus ojos brillaban. Genial, tenía fiebre. Se tiró en su cama y empezó a revisar su celular, y vio los mensajes de Syaoran, se sentía tan bien habar con él. Estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida sin llegar a responder.

Pasaron 3 horas y se despertó con dolor de cabeza y más caliente que antes, se había olvidado de tomar alguna pastilla y la fiebre había subido, y ahora dónde había puesto sus pastillas? Se levantó algo mareada y fue a la cocina por agua, tratando de recordar dónde las había puesto.

De pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría, debía ser Rika, y quizá ella tendría pastillas, de seguro era un simple resfriado.

\- Rika! Sabes dónde están los antigripales? Algo para la fiebre? Me siento fatal…como si un camión me hubiese pasado encima.- dijo, apoyándose en la mesa.

Sin embargo, cuando volteo a ver a Rika, la vio pero con compañía. Estaba junto a Syaoran y Eriol y unas bolsas con comida. Syaoran se acercó para sostenerla y tocarle la frente.

\- ¿Deshidratación? ¿Resfriado?-dijo Eriol dirigiéndose a Syaoran.

\- Parece que es solo fiebre, pero por favor ¿podrías traer mi maletín?-le dijo Syaoran en un tono bastante serio comparado con el que solía hablar.

\- Regreso en 10 minutos. -dijo Eriol mientras salía rumbo a su departamento.

\- No es necesario, solo necesito la pastilla esa de la fiebre y estaré como nueva.- trato de argumentar Sakura.

\- ¿Ya comiste?- le preguntó Rika quien volteo los ojos ante la negativa de la castaña.- me lo imaginaba, ok ya regreso, haré un poco de sopa.

\- ¡Espera Rika! No quiero causarte molestias, no es necesario.

\- Tú y tu autosuficiencia…pero ok estás enferma, no discutiré contigo e igual haré la sopa, ya regreso.

Syaoran seguía sujetándola con un semblante un poco serio.

\- Vamos a revisarte, te acompaño a tu cuarto.

Syaoran le ayudó a sentarse en su cama y empezó a hacer preguntas sobre dónde sentía dolor y qué era lo que había comido en los últimos días. Sakura se recostó en la almohada y suspiró.

\- Sabes, Kurogane me dejo hacer un taller con sus oficiales de alto rango e hicimos varias dinámicas…fue divertido y creo que captaron el concepto.-le dijo Sakura, tratando de hacer conversación.

\- Que bueno, me alegra que todo saliera como esperabas.- respondió Syaoran mirando hacia la pared con un semblante serio, algo que le incomodaba a Sakura.

\- ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sakura.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te empezaste a sentir mal? – preguntó Syaoran con una voz baja casi inaudible.

\- Ahm…siendote honesta, el penúltimo día sentí que algo pasaba pero no pensé que me daría fiebre, debe ser que estoy cansada, por favor no te preocupes.- sonriendo de manera cansada, no se sentía tan bien y le empezaba a costar trabajo respirar por lo que puso una de sus manos en su pecho a la altura del corazón.

En eso Eriol llegó con su maletín y Syaoran sacó un baja lenguas para ver su garganta, todo bien … sacó su estetoscopio para escuchar sus pulmones, todo en orden pero en eso, escuchó que el corazón de Sakura latía más rápido de lo que debería.

\- Eriol, ¿podrías revisar este sonido?.- alcanzándole el estetoscopio.

Eriol se acercó y empezó a examinarla.

En eso Sakura se acordó que en los últimos 5 días, no había tomado la pastilla que le dieron luego de que tuviera el pre-infarto…el doctor le había dicho que podía hacer su vida con normalidad pero siempre y cuando se tomara sus pastillas todos los días y ella se había olvidado por completo.

\- Ya sé que es – suspiró Sakura dudando un poco lo que diría a continuación -….es … mi corazón, ha de estar algo cansado.

\- ¿Qué pastillas tomas?- le pregunto Eriol.

\- Están en el primer cajón, en realidad me las olvide y no las he tomado…ahora todo tiene sentido…

\- Bueno, ya que sabemos la causa, ahora el remedio señorita, te daré descanso médico por una semana y te voy a poner esta inyección para que sientas los efectos más rápido.

\- HOEEEE, ¿1 semana? Pero estoy segura que mañana estaré mejor.

\- Toma la semana o le diré que te de un mes. – dijo Syaoran, quien seguía muy serio, al punto que Sakura estaba segura que estaba molesto.

\- Es solo una semana y es solo por precaución, no debes olvidar tus pastillas, luego tu corazón se sobre esfuerza y puedes tener problemas mayores, hazle caso al dr. Corazón, ¿si?- dijo Eriol, tratando de disipar el ambiente tenso mientras le colocaba la inyección.

\- Ok, tú ganas.

\- Te vendré a ver mañana, ahora descansa.

Eriol y Syaoran salieron de la habitación dejando a una muy apenada Sakura, ella no había comentado a nadie su pequeño problema del corazón porque después de todo solo tenía que tomar unas pastillas y eso no cambiaría su vida y por tanto no tenía caso comentarlo a sus demás amigos. Sin embargo, se sentía mal, por alguna razón sentía que le debía una gran disculpas a Syaoran aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

De pronto vio que Syaoran entraba con una bandeja y la sopa que Rika había preparado. Vio como el joven cerraba los ojos y exhalaba como intentando calmarse para luego tomar asiento al lado de la cama y alcanzarle la sopa.

\- Pues la probé y no está nada mal, estoy seguro que te va a gustar.-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Sakura le agradeció y empezó a comer su sopa sin decir palabra alguna y Syaoran se puso a revisar su celular. La castaña no llegó a darse cuenta que lo que revisaba con tanto interés eran las fotos que ella le había estado enviado durante su estadía en el territorio doki. El ambiente era un poco tenso y extraño. Cuando terminó su sopa, Sakura hizo el intento de levantarse para lavar el plato y Syaoran se lo impidió con la mirada mientras le retiró la bandeja y desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

 _¿Quizá se habría molestado porque no le dije lo de mi corazón?, ¿quizá crea que soy una insensata? ¿le habré dado pena?...a pesar de intentarlo he terminado siendo una molestia para todos._

Esas eran alguna de las preguntas que se hacía Sakura y con las cuales se quedó dormida.

Mientras, en la sala:

\- ¿Estás seguro que estará bien y no necesitamos llevarla a un hospital? - preguntó Syaoran a Eriol, quien se acomodaba sus lentes.

\- Nunca pensé que vería el día en que dudaras de mis diagnósticos Li. – suspiró y en un tono más serio le dijo- mira, no tengo la historia clínica de Sakura pero por lo que revisé y las pastillas que toma, su condición no es grave, solo que se descuidó, créeme que mañana despertará como nueva. Igual, mañana, hablaré con ella y le preguntaré quién es su médico para corroborar todo.

\- Lo siento es solo que … – dijo Syaoran un tanto apenado por su actitud, después de todo, sabía que Eriol era un excelente cardiólogo.

\- Estás preocupado- completó Rika.- Sakura es fuerte y seguro no quiso que nos preocuparamos por ella…la verdad es que puede ser un poco necia. Pero, no te molestes con ella.

\- ¡Yo no estoy molesto! – se apresuró en decir Syaoran.

\- Pues lo pareces, hace un rato parecías la bestia!, no me sorprendería que Sakura pensara lo mismo-le dijo un sonriente Eriol.

Syaoran solo suspiró, sí estaba molesto, pero porque no había podido prevenir esto, si él hubiese sabido le hubiese recordado y asegurado que se llevará sus pastillas, pero eso no volvería a pasar, mañana hablaría con la castaña para ver si era alérgica o si tenía alguna otra pastilla que debía tomar.

\- Ella es bastante hmm cómo decirlo, autosuficiente, ya viste cómo reaccionó cuando le cocine una sopa, ay esta niña…no quiere que nadie la cuide.- continuo Rika.

\- Muy mal por ella porque no hay forma que se deshaga de mi.-dijo Syaoran con ojos que irradiaban fuego…él la cuidaría así ella no quisiera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos días después, Syaoran encontró a Sakura sentada en una banca y él se sentó del lado contrario, sentía que tenía un hablar con ella, no la había visto hace un par de días porque había estado bastante ocupado y porque sabía que su rostro indicaba que estaba molesto aunque no era cierto, él solo estaba preocupado y Eriol lo había mantenido al tanto.

\- Veo que te sientes mejor. -le dijo Syaoran, abriendo la conversación

\- Syaoran, yo lo siento mucho, no quise molestarte.

Syaoran no estaba seguro pero tenía la impresión que el descuido y autosuficiencia de Sakura no eran cualidades innatas de ella, probablemente era una exacerbación de su lo despistada que podía ser pero dudaba que esas acciones se relacionaran con algún tipo de sentido de superioridad, lo cual quedaba demostrado con las veces que se había disculpado.

\- no estaba ni estoy molesto, yo solo estaba preocupado.

Syaoran suspiró resignado. Decidió que sería mejor explicarle a la castaña algunas cosas.

\- sabes por qué decidí ser médico?

\- Uhm?

\- Mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía 8 años, falleció de un paro cardíaco.

Los ojos de Sakura no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa...y ahora se sentía más culpable, quizá su enfermedad le ocasionaba tristeza a Syaoran...

\- Nadie en la casa sabía hacer ni una maniobra de primeros auxilios y los doctores dijeron que había sido un paro fulminante, no sufrió. Pero ahí me di cuenta que de nada servía tener empresas si nadie podía salvar una vida. Es así que en lugar de estudiar administración como se suponía que lo haría, estudié medicina.

\- Lo siento mucho, yo no quise traerte malos recuerdos.

\- Tranquila, no son malos, perder a mi padre sí lo fue pero descubrí mi vocación y soy muy feliz ayudando a los niños -le dijo sonriendo de manera ladeada y genuina- y por eso me preocupa como médico y por la experiencia de mi padre, que te tomes tu Salud tan a la ligera.

Sakura un poco avergonzada solo río de manera nerviosa.

\- no es eso...

\- Entonces cómo explicas que te olvidaras de tomar tus pastillas y extender tu misión sin haberla preparado de manera adecuada- le dijo con una ceja ligeramente levantada pero en un tono tranquilo.

\- En serio me olvide y no pensé en que dos días extra me iban a afectar...a veces cuando siento que algo va muy bien, me olvido de lo demás pero no es porque me quiera descuidar, en serio, lo que menos quiero hacer es preocupar a los demás.- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

\- Entonces, te parece si desde ahora tratas de meter tu Salud en la ecuación? El trabajo se va a quedar ahí y además, si te enfermas solo te ausentaras en tu trabajo si tan adicta a ello eres.- Le dijo con un tono más burlón para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos.- Y no lo hagas por los demás Sakura, hazlo por ti.-tocándole la punta de la nariz.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras hicieron eco en su interior, por mi? Quizá en el camino, había perdido ese gran detalle, lo que estaba en juego era su Salud pero seguía haciéndose la fuerte, sino quien la sostendría? Quien armaría los pedazos de su ser si se llegara a desarmar? Quien si no ella le diría que todo estaría bien? Su padre que seguía afectado por la partida de su madre? Su hermano? Después de todo, decidió salir de Japón porque sentía que se asfixiaba con la preocupación de todos y ella sin poder reaccionar y dejarse estar triste porque sabía que si lo hacía, no habría nadie quien parara el río de lágrimas y miedos. Luego como volvería a ser la chica fuerte que se supone que era? Un hoyo en el corazón era lo que la obligaba a ser fuerte, porque a pesar de sus amigas y familia, se sentía terriblemente sola.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces volteando el rostro a un lado para evitar que Syaoran viera su bochornosa situación... y le dijo que tendría más cuidado.

\- mientras estés en mi radar, ten por seguro que no te vas a olvidar de tus pastillas Kinomoto. Ahora, vamos, que es viernes y creo que por mis sabios consejos me debes una película. - Le dijo el chico de ojos ámbar con un tono divertido pero decidido.

Fue como si Sakura chocara con un vidrio, primero me reprendes me pongo introspectiva y ahora quiéres ver una película?

\- ¿Quiéres ver una película?- le dijo Sakura con una voz incrédula.

\- Sí, y como me la debes yo elegiré el título, quiero ver Pantera negra.

\- Aún no sale el dvd

\- Kinomoto, y para qué está internet, andando! - le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Sakura no entendía qué estaba pasando pero se levantó con el impulso de Syaoran, sintiendo la calidez de su mano y la picardía de su voz, como ella no había manifestado si estaba o no de acuerdo con la película! Syaoran empezó con mil argumentos de porque la película era buena. Sus acciones sólo le sacaron una risa a Sakura.

\- Yo sé que es buena, nunca dije que me oponía a verla tonto.

Quizá no estaba o no tenía que estar tan sola como pensaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Pues como ya regresé de viaje estoy actualizando antes de lo previsto! Espero les esté gustando y si tienen alguna duda o pregunta respecto a los personajes me la hagan saber =)_**

 ** _Un abrazo para todas y todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia._**

 ** _Giuls_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Estrella Errante**

 **Capitulo 5**

Tomoyo había viajado bastante y conocía demasiados aeropuertos, por ello decidió usar una mentira blanca y decirle a su querida amiga Sakura que llegaba el sábado cuando en realidad llegaba el viernes. Después de todo, Tomoyo tenía la dirección y no quería que su amiga, estando con descanso médico, fuese por ella. Lo que no se esperaba es que ese viernes las cosas empezarían a complicarse un poco en Celes.

 **El viernes por la mañana…**

El día amaneció nublado y oscuro, parecía que llovería. La neblina cubría las montañas que se asomaban al norte de Celes. El invierno había llegado y con él cambios en el contexto. Sakura, así como sus demás compañeros, habían recibido un mensaje de emergencia. Al parecer, Ashura había impuesto ese viernes el toque de queda después de las 6pm hasta las 8am. Los únicos que podían transitar era el personal médico pero solo por emergencias y con una bandera blanca.

Según Ashura, esta medida era necesaria porque los "perversos" dokis habían estado secuestrando a algunas personas de su entorno y plantando bombas por la ciudad y temía por la seguridad de todos los ciudadanos. Además, al parecer, una torre de luz había explotado, aunque la policía no mencionó culpables, Ashura había salido por la mañana en todos los canales de televisión diciendo que era muy seguro que ese ataque fuera por parte de los dokis quienes representaban un peligro para todo habitante de Celes y que cualquier país que siguiera apoyando a los dokis se convertiría en un enemigo de Celes.

Esta drástica medida los tenía a todos preocupados, por lo que organizaron una reunión de emergencia a las 2 de la tarde en el bar de siempre ya que, después de todo, le pertenecía al abuelo de Fye y lo consideraban un lugar seguro y discreto.

Fye y Terada tomaron la palabra.

\- No esperaba que Ashura tomará esta postura, pero va muy en serio con aplicarla y debemos ser cuidadosos de no estar merodeando fuera de hora porque sé de buena fuente que los soldados no dudaran en disparar, inclusive contra nosotros.- dijo Fye con un semblante serio.

\- Por nuestro lado, Piffle Call enviará a 2 personas más a la misión pero nos han autorizado compartir con todos algunas medidas de seguridad. Tranquilos que estaremos bien mientras sigamos las reglas del juego.- dijo Terada, repartiendo hojas con medidas de seguridad y agregó: Por cierto, no ha salido aún en las noticias pero el aeropuerto tiene horario de 5pm a 8am por lo que si vienen colegas de ustedes avísenles para que programen sus vuelos por la mañana.

Sakura sabía que el avión de Tomoyo llegaba a las 4pm del día siguiente por lo cual, saldrían con la justa del aeropuerto pero sí tendrían tiempo de llegar al departamento antes del inicio del toque de queda. Empezó a observar las reglas pensando en que hace menos de 1 semana había estado con los doki y que las medidas impuestas por Ashura parecían sobredimensionadas, por lo que decidió escribirle un mensaje a Tomoyo para que evaluara cancelar su viaje.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto el joven médico de cabellera chocolate.

\- Sí, te dije que no necesitaba una semana, estoy totalmente recuperada!-le dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa.

\- Me di cuenta ayer cuando te comiste casi todo el pote de helado.

\- Hey!, te pregunté si querías y recuerdo haberte invitado.

El día anterior habían visto Pantera Negra en la casa de ella ya que Syaoran no quería que luego, Sakura tuviera que regresar a su casa. A su tarde de películas se habían unido Rika, Eriol y Fye. La tarde había terminado entre pizzas, helados y teorías del mundo marvel. Era increíble lo relajado que habían estado contrastando lo estresados que se encontraban hoy.

\- Entonces, si te sientes mejor, ¿por qué esa cara?-le dijo Syaoran, notando que la castaña tenía un semblante serio.

\- Ah…bueno - le dijo suspirando- no le digas a Eriol pero, Tomoyo iba a llegar mañana y se quedaría el resto de mi misión, más o menos 1 año y con esta situación creo que lo mejor será que suspenda sus planes. No sé qué tan grave se ponga la situación – otro suspiró escapó de los labios de la castaña- realmente quería que viniese, la extraño.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que Eriol lo sepa? En teoría esos dos son amigos.

\- Me parece que Tomoyo quiere que sea sorpresa, aunque tampoco la entiendo, pero respetaré su decisión.

\- Bueno, si me pides mi opinión, sería mejor que ella tenga toda la información y que tome su decisión en base a lo que sabe, al final el peligro puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina pero ella debe tomar la decisión.

\- Tienes razón, aún no me contesta pero debe estar ocupada, saliendo la voy a llamar a ver qué me dice, aunque dudo que esto cambien en algo sus planes- dijo riendo y visualizando a su amiga volteando los ojos por pensar que un "simple" toque de queda suspendería su aventura.

De pronto Fye se acercó para conversar con Sakura respecto a lo que había visto en el territorio doki y parecía que su conversación se alargaría por lo que Syaoran salió a buscar a Eriol quien hablaba por teléfono, al parecer con los jefes de su organización.

\- No quieren que salgamos luego del toque de queda, ni con bandera blanca. Solo si es por salvar la vida a una persona pero fuera de eso, ni si quiera para atención de urgencia.

\- Me lo imagine.- le respondió Syaoran empuñando sus manos. La restricción de las horas implicaba que tendría que atender a menos personas, sobretodo en la zona de los doki a los cuales ahora tendría que atender hasta las 3 para darse el tiempo de llegar a las 6 a su departamento.

\- Syaoran, debemos tomarlo en serio o nos sacaran del país.- le dijo Eriol sabiendo que su amigo ya estaba pensando en cómo burlar la medida.

\- Ok ok- dijo Syaoran con los ojos cerrados, moviendo su cabeza de manera afirmativa, sabía que Eriol tenía razón.

\- Además, ya no quieren que vayamos solos por la ciudad y menos al territorio doki, tenemos que ir en equipos de dos así que a donde vayas iré contigo, ni modo seré mal tercio contigo y Sakura pero reglas son reglas.

Antes que Syaoran pudiera reprenderle, Eriol se escabulló y se fue con Rika. Syaoran se terminó su bebida y suspiró…hace solo un par de días había admitido así mismo que le gustaba la ojiverde, pero ¿a quién no le gustaba? Y ¿cómo qué le gustaba? ¿algo más allá de la mera amistad? No tenía nada claro aunque sí una cosa: quería pasar su tiempo libre con ella y descubrir las nuevas emociones que ella causaba en él. Pensar en ella hizo que inconscientemente mencionara su nombre.

\- Sakura

\- Sí?

No se había dado cuenta que ella ya había terminado de hablar con Fye y que se encontraba a su costado. Se sobresaltó pero pudo tomar control de su cuerpo y solo sacudió su cabeza.

\- Ehm, ¿ya terminaste de hablar con Fye? ¿Todo bien?

\- Todo en orden. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahorita?

\- Pues ya son las 3.30 de la tarde y curiosamente tengo la tarde libre, ¿por?

\- ¿Me acompañas a hacer las compras? Estoy casi segura que Tomoyo igual vendrá y quiero que encuentre comida en la cocina.

\- Vamos, aprovecharé para comprar comida también que siempre hace falta. Llamaré a Eriol, por nuevas reglas debemos ir los dos.

\- Ya veo, nosotros todavía no tenemos restricciones de ese tipo, pero mejor para mi, así ustedes me ayudan con mis bolsas- le dijo guiñando un ojo- Ahorita regreso, voy a avisarle a Rika.

Sakura se fue a decirle a Rika que iría con Syaoran al supermercado y le preguntó por si tenía alguna cosa que comprar.

\- Pues si me puedes traer leche descremada, galletas con frutos rojos y carne de pavo?

\- Perfecto, anotado!, regresaremos antes de las 6.

\- ¿Con quién vas Sakura? – le preguntó Eriol quien había estado charlando con Rika.

\- Con Syaoran y contigo, vamos!

Los tres salieron y a pesar de la situación tensa, al entrar al supermercado se distrajeron con cosas simples. Sakura paseaba por los pasillos buscando los cereales preferidos de su amiga, lácteos e infusiones mientras que Syaoran la acompañaba y tomaba algunas cosas para él. En el caso de Eriol, había decidido ir por su cuenta por útiles de aseo.

Cuando los tres terminaron se fueron a la caja donde veían que todos se encontraban expectantes y con miedo en sus ojos, viendo las últimas noticias y comentándolas.

Cajera 1: nunca pensé que pusieran bombas en un aeropuerto y secuestrar a personas!

Cajera 2: yo conocí a su anterior líder, Hiro, y todo esto me parece inverosímil.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta que eran 5.15 pm, procedieron a pagar y salieron sin prestar atención a las imágenes de la televisión dirigiéndose a paso apresurado rumbo a la casa de Sakura.

\- Parece que has comprado más de lo usual, ¿se te abrió el apetito?- le preguntó Eriol a Sakura.

\- Ah bueno, siempre es bueno tener la alacena llena, ya sabes.

\- No sabía que te gustaba la leche de almendras…a la única persona que conozco a la cual le encanta es a Tomoyo.

Sakura se sorprendió que supiera ese tipo de detalles de su amiga.

\- Me ha hablado tanto de ella que he decidido probarla -le dijo algo nerviosa, después de todo, era terrible mintiendo.

\- Pensé que la tuya era la sin lactosa.

\- Ok investigador de leches, es hora de irnos que ya son 5.45 – dijo Syaoran para evitar que Sakura terminará revelando que Tomoyo llegaría al día siguiente. Sakura le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

\- Me llaman cuando lleguen a su casa ¿si?

\- Estamos en la esquina pero ok, te mandaré un mensaje -le dijo un sonriente Syaoran.

 **Mientras ellos habían estado comprando en el supermercado, en el aeropuerto:**

El avión de Tomoyo acababa de aterrizar. Se dio con la sorpresa que solo había llegado su avión y otro avión mucho más pequeño del cual no descendían personas, quizá un privado. Como en su vuelo no eran más de 80 personas no había "tráfico" en el aeropuerto.

 _Son casi las 5pm, llegaré con Sakura justo para la cena, no puedo esperar a sorprenderla!-_ pensaba la chica de larga cabellera negra que en aquella ocasión se había puesto unas leggins negras con unos shorts y saco a juego color celeste.

Cuando sacó su maleta, se acomodó su cartera en el hombro y se dirigió a la puerta del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi cuando escuchó una sirena y de pronto un sonido fuerte a sus espaldas, al parecer algo había explotado en la pista de aterrizaje.

Tomoyo se encontraba confundida ya que no sabia si se trataba de un simulacro o si era real. Tampoco sabía si tomar un taxi o regresar al aeropuerto, del cual nadie parecía salir. Decidió salir del aeropuerto a paso apresurado cuando escuchó un " _Al suelo!_ "

Tomoyo no sabía si esa orden era para ella hasta que sintió que alguien la abrazaba hasta caer al suelo. Escuchó disparos y cuando volteó a ver a quien la tenía abrazada se encontró con un par de ojos rubí.

\- ¿Se encuentras bien? – le dijo el desconocido que además tenía cabello corto negro y una bandana roja en la frente.

\- Sí … ¿qué está pasando aquí?

\- Se lo explico luego, primero tenemos que salir de aquí, ¿usted no es de Celes, cierto?

\- Acabo de aterrizar, vengo de Japón - le respondió sin rodeos y con la voz firme.

\- Elegió un mal día para venir- el extraño dudó un poco pero luego su mirada mostró determinación- venga conmigo, si se queda aquí no creo que tenga mucha suerte con los agentes de Ashura, tienen órdenes de disparar a todo aquel que se encuentra afuera a partir de las 5pm en esta zona.

\- Y ¿qué haces tú afuera?

\- ¿Viene?-le dijo con un poco de impaciencia y evadiendo su pregunta, sabía que un auto lo esperaba con el cargamento que había logrado sacar del aeropuerto minutos atrás.

Tomoyo se detuvo un momento para analizar la situación, ahí estaba ella, en medio de lo que parecía un tiroteo y un joven vestido de negro le ofrecía ayuda, quizá lo mejor sería tomar el taxi, hasta que sintió nuevamente otra explosión proveniente del aeropuerto. Pensándolo mejor, si el desconocido la había salvado una vez del tiroteo entonces quizá podría confiar en el completo desconocido.

\- Te sigo.

\- Solo trae esa maleta ¿cierto?

\- Sí, las demás llegaran por barco en un par de semanas.

\- ¿Trae cosas muy preciadas?

\- No realmente, podemos dejarla.

\- Me ha leído el pensamiento. Cuando cuente tres vamos a correr hacia esa puerta, atrás nos espera un carro.

No entendiendo por qué el joven de ojos rubí había decidido sacarla del aeropuerto, Tomoyo respiró y cuando sintió que el moreno la tomaba de la mano hizo lo que le había indicado. Corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y quizá era cierto ya que seguía escuchando disparos y 5 minutos después se encontraba subida en una camioneta con sacos de conservas y arroz más dos hombres armados, internándose en el bosque.

\- El día de hoy se impuso el toque de queda, yo creo que Ashura sabía que recibiríamos alimentos no perecibles y por eso lo impuso, y encima plantó las bombas…ya me imagino que nos echará la culpa de ello, ja!, maldito. Pero no contaba con que cambiaríamos las horas…

\- Hombre 1: jefe, por la situación debemos ir directo al cuartel – le dijo mirando a Tomoyo quien se encontraba asombrada por el paisaje boscoso.

\- No te preocupes, la señorita hmm, ¿y su nombre es?

\- Daidoji, Tomoyo, ¿y tú?

\- Kurogane, líder de los doki. Por cierto, usted, ¿se encuentra bien? -le dijo examinándola con la mirada.

Kurogane era una persona impulsiva y recién se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho con la mejor intención pero ahora Ashura tenía suficiente material para acusarlo de algún crimen terrible. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que la joven de ojos amatista estuviese tan tranquila en un camión desconocido con hombres armados.

\- ¿Usted ha tenido entrenamiento militar? – pensó en voz alta ya que tenía una curiosidad genuina de la actitud de la joven.

\- No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

\- Por nada. En fin, por la situación de toque de queda no puedo llevarla hoy a donde sea que se dirigía, pero no malinterprete, será una invitada en nuestra comunidad hasta que hallemos la forma de que la vengan a recoger.

\- Te agradezco mucho y también que me ayudará en el aeropuerto, eres muy amable.

En ese momento, Tomoyo sacó su teléfono y se dio cuenta que estaba roto, probablemente se había estropeado cuando cayó al suelo y si el incidente llegaba a oídos de Sakura, debía decirle que se encontraba a salvo.

\- ¿Tienes algún teléfono? Lo mejor será decirle a mi amiga que ya llegué.

\- Tenemos un satelital en la base con el que solemos tener comunicación con un sujeto de Piffle call.

\- Mi amiga trabaja ahí, es Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Kinomoto, estuvo por aquí la semana pasada. Ok, cuando lleguemos veremos si agarra la señal y hablaremos con ellos.

\- Muchas gracias- le dijo la joven sonriendo e inclinándose un poco cuando su rostro cambio por una mueca de dolor. No se había dado cuenta por la adrenalina pero sus leggings se habían roto, dejando ver un raspón bastante llamativo en la rodilla.

Kurogane se dio cuenta y sin decir palabra sacó un botiquín, lo abrió y sacó lo necesario para limpiar la herida. Tomoyo lo miró y suspiró, permitiendo que le limpiaran la herida.

\- Llegaremos en dos horas más así que descanse.

 **Mientras en la ciudad, dos horas después de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto…**

Sakura había terminado de arreglar las cosas cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Terada y Fye, quienes vivían en el mismo edificio.

\- Buenas tardes Kinomoto, ha surgido una situación y necesitamos coordinar algunas cosas.

\- Claro, pasen por favor, tomen asiento.

\- Gracias, bueno ya saben lo del toque de queda, pues bien, el gobierno de Celes ha soltado un video de un incidente ocurrido esta tarde en el aeropuerto. Sacó su laptop y les enseñó el video.

Cuando vieron el vídeo que ya estaba en la web en el canal oficial del estado de Celes, veían y escuchaban unas explosiones y que una joven de larga cabellera salía de manera despreocupada por las puertas del aeropuerto y luego se veía como Kurogane la empujaba al suelo. Luego, se volvían a ver las explosiones y el narrador decía "como ven, los dokis son seres que no tienen respeto por nadie, como acabamos de ver, su líder ha secuestrado a una turista". Fin de la transmisión.

\- Sabemos ¿quién es la posible secuestrada? – preguntó Sakura con voz escéptica, ya que sabia que no podía ser cierto, Kurogane no estaba secuestrando a personas pero el único que podría explicar aquellas imágenes era el propio Kurogane.

\- No sabemos su identidad pues los videos han sido alterados – les respondió Fye.

\- ¿Alterados?-preguntó Rika.

\- Sí, últimamente hay imágenes o noticias falsas, sin embargo, como Piffle call, podemos ir al territorio doki e indagar por el paradero de dicha joven. Sin embargo, con el toque de queda impuesto no podemos ir de inmediato y primero Kurogane debe garantizarnos las medidas de seguridad para el equipo. Fye, puedes tomar contacto tomar contacto con Kurogane?

\- Claro, saliendo de esta reunión lo llamaré, espero me conteste, ese Kuro-pin suele dejar su satelital. En fin, no creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho, dudo que tenga intenciones perversas con dicha joven, además el video está claramente alterado como ya dijo Terada.

En ese momento, los presentes liberaron un poco de tensión. Era el efecto Fye, una persona que podía hacer una broma en el peor momento pero sabían que no era malintencionada y que por el contrario, relajaba a todos. Después de todo, Fye había tratado tanto con Kurogane que se daba el lujo de ponerle sobre nombres.

\- Por otro lado – continuó Terada- Sakura, cuando todo este listo, irás con Fye a hablar con Kurogane. Yo iré a hablar con Ashura para que me expliqué lo del toque de queda y tratar de razonar con él.

\- No hay problema. – le respondió Sakura.

\- Listo, y bueno tenemos más información pero es reservada. ¿Recuerdan que esta tarde anuncié que nos enviarían refuerzos? Pues bien, llegaron esta mañana, nuestro experto en ciberataques y el otro es el experto en armas biológicas.

\- ¿ciberataques? ¿Kero está aquí? - preguntó una emocionada Sakura.

Sakura había conocido a Kerberos, un joven de 23 años de cabellos dorados en un viaje que hizo a la sede de Piffle call un año atrás. A pesar de su corta edad, el joven era un genio en las computadoras. A la edad de 15 había terminado la universidad por lo que a los 23 ya poseía un doctorado en tecnología y ciberataques. Se habían hecho de inmediato amigos y mantenían contacto por Whattspp, era casi como su hermano menor.

\- ¿lo conoces? Kerberos está trabajando arriba en el vídeo en este momento, me dijo que no sería problema obtener el vídeo completo, no sé si es legal pero - dijo un poco nervioso, descomponiendo su serio rostro.

\- Terada ¿por qué te expresas así de mi?, todo lo que hago está dentro de los márgenes y sino, Sakura encontrará la forma de resguardarme, ¿cierto? - exclamó un chico rubio con una gran sonrisa en el marco de la puerta, entrando sin ser invitado. Puedo entrar, ¿cierto? Después de todo está hablando de mi!

\- ¡Kero! ¡Que alegría verte! - le dijo Sakura de manera afectiva mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

Mientras Sakura invitaba a Kero a la cocina por un pedazo de pastel, Rika seguía sentada con Terada y Fye en la sala con mirada de preocupación.

\- Dijiste armas biológicas, entonces ¿es cierto? ¿Ashura está usando gases prohibidos contra los dokis?

\- No puedo asegurarlo lo pero tenemos fuertes sospechas. Yue lo corroborará.

\- Ahora entiendo porque no lo anunciaste, pero tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán.

\- Lo sé, solo no queremos asustarlos sin tener el panorama claro y Yue pidió que solo lo dijéramos a los de Piffle call. Por cierto, le diré que baje para que lo conozcan- dijo, enviando un mensaje de texto.

 **En la cocina:**

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte aquí, aunque desearía fueran otras las circunstancias - le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste, después de todo, la presencia de Kero solo corroboraba que el conflicto armado en Celes no tenía un final próximo.

\- Lo sé, quién entiende a la humanidad. Me avisaron a principios del mes que tenía que venir ya que tenemos información que aparentemente el gobierno está modificando lo que filma e impidiendo la comunicación del mundo exterior con los doki. De hecho, Britania, uno de los países que apoya a los doki en el ámbito público internacional se acercó a nosotros para informarnos que algo había infectado el canal de comunicación con los doki, sospechan de Ashura y yo desde la sede no podía hacer mucho, tenía que venir a la fuente.

\- Por cierto, dijeron que venía otro colega, ¿lo conoces?

\- Sí, el pesado de Yue, ¿te acuerdas de él? – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona- por cierto, ya te mencioné que le encantó la camisa que le enviaste la última navidad?

A Sakura se le subieron los colores al rostro...¿cómo olvidar a Yue? y el penoso incidente. Había estado en la cafetería con Kero y de pronto quedó deslumbrada por el joven científico, biólogo especializado en armas, de cabellera larga plateada y mirada seria. Cuando se acercó a él para saludarlo, tropezó con su bufanda y el café que tenía en la mano había caído justo en la camisa de Yue. Sakura no paró de disculparse y Yue solo abrió un poco más los ojos sorprendido.

\- discúlpame, oh por dios, cuanto lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, odiaba esta camisa.

Sin mayor palabra, Yue se fue, dejando a un Kero muerto de la risa y a una muy apenada Sakura. Por ello, por navidad, había enviado junto con el regalo para Kero una camisa celeste con diminutos puntos blancos como disculpa por haber malogrado la camisa de Yue. Nunca recibió una respuesta por parte del chico de mirada seria, tan solo los comentarios de Kero, quien le aseguraba que Yue amaba la camisa y que se la ponía muy seguido.

\- Bueno esto, espero que no esté molesto - le dijo Sakura a Kero.

\- Nunca estuve molesto. – le dijo Yue, quien había llegado a la cocina cual sombra se tratara. Este acto asustó a Sakura, quién soltó el plato con el pedazo de pastel que tenía para Terada. No obstante, el pastel no llegó a caer ya que Yue lo agarró en el aire. Miró de reojo a Sakura y cerró los ojos. – Parecer ser que tus reflejos no han mejorado aún.

\- ¡Te juro que no lo hago a propósito!

El joven científico la miró y sonrió y se acercó a Sakura diciendo casi en un susurro:

\- Por cierto, te agradezco por la camisa, no tenías que hacerlo.

\- Esto, yo, hmm, malogré la otra así que pensé que tenía que - balbuceaba una nerviosa Sakura.

\- Ya Yue, deja de poner nerviosa a Sakura que ella estaba por hacer la cena. – replicó Kero.

\- ¿Gustas té? Estaba por llevarlo a la sala.- le dijo Sakura a Yue quien asintió y se dirigió a la sala. Ufff, ok Kero ayúdame con la ensalada!

\- Hey!, ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Yue?, te aprovechas de mi!

\- Anda, será divertido!- le dijo sonriendo.

La verdad es que la presencia de Yue la ponía nerviosa, de alguna manera se sentía un poco torpe y prefería que Yue esperará en la sala como un invitado más. Lo más probable era que al no conocerlo, su presencia la intimidara.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Entre tanto, los jóvenes doctores se encontraban programando sus próximas misiones al territorio doki. Ya habían pasado horas desde que se habían separado de Sakura y decidieron prender la televisión. Se dieron cuenta que la mayoría de las noticias hablaban sobre lo sucedido en el aeropuerto. De pronto, Eriol perdió la ilación de la conversación con Syaoran. Su rostro palideció.

\- Eriol, hey, ¿estás bien?

Eriol se agarró el puente de la nariz, sacándose lo lentes, cerró los ojos, probablemente estaba muy cansado, pero podría jurar que la joven del aeropuerto era Tomoyo. Esos cabellos azabaches largos y su rostro blanco como el marfil con esos ojos de color amatista eran inconfundibles, pero, Tomoyo no le había dicho que vendría ni nadie lo había mencionado así que era una cruel jugarreta de su mente.

\- Nada amigo, debo estar muy cansado – riendo de manera nerviosa – acabo de ver a la joven del aeropuerto igualita a Tomoyo pero, eso no es posible, ¿cierto?

Syaoran se sorprendió ante dicho comentario, pero no podía ser ella, se suponía que llegaría mañana, lo más probable es que Eriol hubiese visto mal.

\- ¿Syaoran?

\- Bueno, no creo que sea ella…ok es un secreto pero se supone que llega mañana.

En ese momento Eriol sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, entonces era ella, tenía que ser ella, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

\- Syaoran, llama a Sakura y cuéntale del video, por favor, dile que te confirme que Tomoyo aún sigue en Japón y que no es ella la del video. – le dijo de forma seria, una careta que ocultaba su ansiedad y miedo de solo pensar que Tomoyo había estado en medio de un tiroteo, estaría herida?

Aunque Eriol tratara de no sonar desesperado, Syaoran lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se encontraba en una crisis interna, porque a pesar de todos los años y todas las cartas de amistad, Eriol nunca había dejado de amarla y era lógico que verla entre balas siendo empujada al suelo lo tenía al límite. Syaoran se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, agarrando el teléfono. Cuando le contó a Sakura las sospechas de Eriol la joven entró en pánico, conocía a su amiga y algo dentro de ella le decía que Eriol no estaba alucinando. Sakura cortó la llamada y se dirigió hacia sus demás colegas.

\- Kero, ¿ya tienes el video?

\- Ya debe de haber descargado, mañana se los envío.

\- Por favor, ¿podemos ir a verlo en este momento?, me acaban de llamar y tienen la sospecha que se trata de Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga quien se suponía llegaría mañana de visita.

Todos se sorprendieron y subieron de manera inmediata al departamento de Terada y Fye. Kero se apuró en conectar la laptop a la pantalla del televisor. Se había infiltrado en las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto, obteniendo varios ángulos de lo ocurrido por la tarde. De pronto la pantalla mostró distintos cuadrantes y en todos ellos se encontraba una chica alta de cabellos negros con mirada amatista. Sakura se tapó la boca para contener el pequeño grito de horror, la turista del video era su amiga.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A**

 **Hola!Muchas gracias por sus reviews!, me alegra que les esté gustando, como ven poco a poco se está dando a conocer el trama =). Espero sigan leyendola y contandome qué les parece.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Giuls**


	6. Chapter 6

**Estrella Errante**

 **Capitulo 6**

Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche y Kurogane llegaba a su base en el territorio doki. Volteó para encontrarse con la joven a la que acababa de conocer la cual se encontraba completamente dormida con el saco de él encima como una manta. Durante el trayecto se percató que la joven tenía frío, lo cual era de esperarse al viajar en un camión descubierto. Por ello, él se había desprendido de su saco negro y la había cubierto. Ahora, tenía que despertarla para ubicarla en algún lugar y luego contactarse con los de Piffle call.

\- Hey - le dijo de manera suave, la verdad es que dormía de una forma tan apacible que por primera vez en su vida le dio pena levantar a una persona. En ese momento, Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se recompuso, percatándose del saco ajeno.

\- Ya llegamos, este territorio no tiene la tecnología de Japón pero espero te sientas a gusto.

Tomoyo solo asintió con la cabeza. La verdad es que por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño o más bien pesadilla, pero al verse en el medio de un bosque con hombres armados y ver al joven de ojos rubí se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando.

\- Sakura! tengo que avisarle que estoy bien – dijo de manera sobresaltada – No debí mentirle, y si se agita…su corazón, por dios, qué tonta…

Kurogane solo la miró esperando a que la joven de ojos amatistas le devolviera la mirada. Toda aquella muestra de serenidad que había mostrado durante la tarde se vino abajo. Una vez que Tomoyo lo miró, por alguna razón dejó de hiperventilar, quizá porque se había quedado sin aire o por la profundidad de la mirada del joven líder. En ese momento, Kurogane retomó la palabra mientras la dirigía a lo que parecía ser su base militar, la cual estaba rodeada de montañas.

\- Vayamos por el teléfono satelital que le mencioné en el carro, le arreglaran una habitación, como es mi invitada se quedará en mi casa, espero no sea inconveniente.

\- Es bastante tarde, le agradezco su hospitalidad y me disculpo por los inconvenientes- respondió Tomoyo, haciendo una leve reverencia y siguiéndole el paso un poco lento debido a la herida de su pierna.

Continuaron su camino y como era de noche se podía apreciar la gran fogata del medio. El cielo estaba tan limpio, sin una nube que tapara las estrellas, Tomoyo sacó la pequeña cámara que traía en el bolso para capturar el momento. Se quedó mirando el cielo y detuvo el paso para respirar y aclarar su mente cerrando los ojos…eran muchas cosas…y ahora había aceptado quedarse en la casa de un desconcido.

Entre tanto, Kurogane ya tenía el satelital en la mano y se sentó, observando a la joven de larga cabellera y piel tan blanca como porcelana, parecía una muñeca de ballet por los rasgos delicados de su rostro. La imagen que tenía era de la joven cerrando los ojos y luego volteando su mirada fijamente al cielo, el cual no podía estar más estrellado. Sin embargo, en lugar de seguir apreciando la belleza del momento Kurogane se sacudió y decidió marcar un número.

\- Fye, contesta, tengo algo importante que decirte.

\- Kuro-pin!-exclamó un emocionado rubio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Te he dicho que no me llames así idiota!

\- Sí ya sé pero creo que te van bien esos nombres.

\- No te he llamado para discutir tus tonterías, solo quería que me comuniques con Kinomoto. Su amiga Daidoji se encuentra aquí y desea hablar con ella.

\- Lo sabemos, lo vimos en el video.- dijo Fye, cambiando su tono de voz por uno grave y serio.

\- ¿Video?, veo que Ashura no pierde el tiempo…

\- Entonces, ¿Podemos hablar con ella?

\- Para eso te he llamado.

Tomoyo había escuchado la conversación por lo que no dudo en tomar el satelital.

\- Sakura? estás ahi?

\- Tomoyo!, estás bien? estás lastimada?

\- Todo en orden, todo gracias al joven Kurogane, de no ser por él, no sé cómo estaría.

\- Gracias al cielo que todo está bien!

\- Estoy bien, pero no creo que pueda llegar a tu casa hoy, creo que estamos un poco alejados.

En ese momento, del otro lado, Terada le pidió a Sakura que le de el teléfono a Fye. Después de todo, había un claro conflicto de intereses y Sakura no podía ser parte del equipo de rescate, por lo que tendría que dejárselo a Fye.

\- Que bueno que se encuentra bien señorita Daidoji, le habla Fye, por favor, podría comunicarnos con Kuro-tan?

\- Sí claro.

\- Bueno Kuro-rin, no podemos seguir este tipo de conversaciones por teléfono, ¿cuándo podemos ir a visitar a la srta. Daidoji?

\- Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así, por mi vengan mañana pero si a lo que te refieres es a las medidas de seguridad, mi sugerencia es que esperen dos días ya que todos los hombres de Ashura están rodeando el perímetro y no puedo garantizar su seguridad en esas condiciones.

\- Ya veo, y ¿qué pasará con la srta. Daidoji?, hmm, en calidad de qué la podemos visitar?

\- Si lo que quieres preguntar es si está detenida la respuesta es negativa. Pensé que habías dicho que había un video, lo único que hice fue sacarla de la balacera que iniciaron los hombres de Ashura- le dijo casi gruñendo.

\- Yo no dije nada, aunque honestamente es un alivio que no tenga que organizar una visita de rescate.

\- Así es, es libre de irse en este momento pero por la hora y el bosque no es algo que le recomendaría. Lo mejor sería que vinieran por ella ya que me es complicado infiltrarme en territorio que no es doki.

\- Entiendo, ok entonces te llamaremos mañana para ver cómo siguen las cosas y los visitaremos en dos días. Igual eso nos dará tiempo de hablar con Ashura.

\- Como digas, ese lunático no los va a escuchar pero ya es problema de ustedes. Por cierto, le daré el teléfono para que se pueda comunicar libremente con Kinomoto.

Kurogane volteó a ver a Tomoyo quien le estaba pidiendo hablar nuevamente por lo que le pasó el teléfono.

\- Sakura, disculpa por preocuparte, no era el plan original pero estoy bien y el joven Kurogane ha demostrado ser una persona de fiar. Nos veremos pronto, en dos días!

\- Tomoyo por favor cuídate y no vayas a salir de ese territorio hasta que vayamos por ti.

\- Seré cuidadosa, me quedaré aquí y te veré pronto querida Sakura!

Terminada la llamada, Kurogane condujo a Tomoyo a las afuera de la base para tomar el mismo carro, al parecer la comunidad se encontraba a 5 minutos. Cuando llegaron, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que no habían edificios sino casas pequeñas en forma de medio círculo. Habían varias fogatas y algunas personas caminando por las calles. Se detuvieron en una casa más grande que las demás de la cual salió una señora mayor.

\- Xochi, he llegado a casa. Te presento a la srta. Tomoyo Daidoji, será nuestra invitada por un par de días. Por favor, ayúdela con algunas prendas ya que hemos tenido que dejar su maleta.

En la puerta se encontraba una señora mayor con el cabello blanco hecha en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Era una persona de altura media y un poco robusta, con un rostro amable y aire maternal.

\- Por supuesto joven Kurogane, srta. Daidoji, sígame por favor. Y usted joven Kurogane, tome un baño, alístese y baje a cenar en 20 minutos.

\- ok ok-dijo un Kurogane con una media sonrisa pero cansado; sin embargo parecía que era imposible negarle algo a esa señora, quien prácticamente lo había criado, en especial desde la muerte de su madre- Srta. Daidoji por favor siga a Xochi, cualquier cosa que necesite estoy seguro que ella podrá ayudarla.

Tomoyo les agradeció a ambos por su amabilidad y siguió a la anciana. Mientras entraban en la casa se dio con la sorpresa que en algunos lugares habían murales pintados de pared a pared. Xochi le facilitó una pijama, útiles de aseo y la condujo a un cuarto celeste con árboles pintados en las paredes, decorado con un jarrón de magnolias.

\- Espero le agrade esta habitación, si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo.

\- Muchas gracias…sabe, esas son mis flores favoritas.

La anciana se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

\- Me imagino que está muy cansada, en un momento le traerán la cena.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Me retiro con su permiso.

Tomoyo se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomándose un minuto para admirar la habitación, le trajeron la cena y luego decidió tomar un baño caliente, suspiró, habían pasado muchas cosas…se arropó en la cama y cayó rendida entre las suaves almohadas y sábanas.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura suspiró y se recostó en el mueble, muchísimo más tranquila.

\- Sabía que no había sido un secuestro, la confirmación de Kurogane es suficiente. Seguiré hablando con él para encontrar el momento más adecuado para ir a recoger a la srta. Daidoji- dijo Fye con una amplia sonrisa- vendrás conmigo cierto Sakura?

Sakura observó a Terada quien asintió, después de todo no sería una operación de rescate o visita por lo que no habría problema en que Sakura fuera a encontrarse con su amiga.

\- Aún no puedo encontrar el audio pero ya tenemos todo el video y sí…si lo vemos de distintos ángulos, las imágenes que ha mostrado Ashura en la televisión e internet han sido modificadas…-concluyó Kerberos – Parece que tendremos mucho que hacer.

\- El lunes empiezas a revisar el material…yo veré si puedo ver a Ashura- dijo Terada – Yue, no hemos mencionado tu especialidad a todos pero deberemos hacerlo con aquellos con los que desees trabajar.

\- Bueno, de acuerdo a la información, debo conversar con el dr. Li, quien parece ha reportado varios casos de niños afectados por gases y con el Dr. Hiragizawa, ya que las arritmias que tiene registradas de algunos pacientes puede que sean causados por un agente biológico.

\- Ok, no hay problema, entonces el lunes tendrás una reunión con ellos, alguna organización más a la que quieras ver?-dijo Terada

\- No, luego debo ir a la zona doki para analizar la composición de la tierra y ver si encuentro algún tipo de agente extraño.

\- Ok, entonces creo que es todo por el día de hoy.

\- Sakura, te veo mañana?- dijo un somnoliento Kero

\- Claro, mañana visitaremos la ciudad para que te ubiques un poco. Muchas gracias por el video Kero.

\- No es problema Sakura, me alegro haber llegado en el momento indicado, estoy seguro que tu amiga está bien, recuerda que

\- Lo sé, todo estará bien.

Rika y Sakura se despidieron y bajaron a su departamento a descansar. Sakura cogió el teléfono pero se dio cuenta que eran casi las 12 de la noche…no quería despertar a Syaoran o Eriol por lo que decidió escribirle un mensaje al primero.

 _Sakura: Tomoyo era la del video que vio Eriol pero ella está bien, está con Kurogane, iremos por ella probablemente en dos días, dile a Eriol, que hablé con ella y todo está en orden y que le agradezco por la información._

Inmediatamente recibió una respuesta

 _Syaoran: Gracias por avisar, el pobre estaba ansioso como un gato encerrado aunque lo sabe disimular…tú estás bien?_

Sakura solo sonrió, de alguna manera el que le preguntase cómo estaba la hacía sentirse acompañada…por otro lado, se sentía tonta por fijarse en esos detalles.

 _Sakura: Cansada pero más tranquila de haber hablado con ella._

 _Syaoran: A dormir entonces, conversamos mañana._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El sábado y domingo Sakura se la pasó al teléfono con Tomoyo, solo para saber cómo estaba y al parecer estaba disfrutando de su estadía más de lo esperado.

\- Sakura, este lugar está lleno de pinturas…y las casas tienen una arquitectura tan bella…y el clima - expresó con emoción la amatista

\- Lo sé, lo sé, he ido a visitarlo.

\- No me habías dicho que habían todas estas cosas, sabes que podría escribir un guión en base a todo esto…ya me imagino una historia de misterio.

\- Tú no pierdes la oportunidad - susurró Sakura, aunque después de todo era un alivio que Tomoyo se encontrara tan a gusto en territorio doki- y todo bien con Kurogane? Es un tipo serio pero nunca me pareció malo.

\- La verdad es que es bastante atento, le estoy agradecida por protegerme y alojarme.

\- Cuidate…parece que mañana iré por ti.

\- Aquí estaré, y por favor…tú cuídate sí? Tomaste tus pastillas?

\- Sí…ya te prometí que no las olvidaría de nuevo

\- Solo me cercioro, te veré pronto!

Definitivamente el fin de semana había sido distinto de lo que Tomoyo tenía planeado pero se había divertido mucho y su curiosidad innata estaba a flor de piel. Xochi había sido muy atenta y le había dado un tour por la comunidad y respondido a todas las preguntas que la amatista le había formulado. En ese momento se encontraban en un jardín tomando el té. Tomoyo se encontraba con lo que parecía ser una túnica manga corta hasta los tobillos color celeste entre seda y algodón, con unos pantalones a juego y un cinturón marrón, ropa que había sido proporcionada por Xochi.

\- Entonces, veo por toda la comunidad o ciudad diría yo, pinturas con la misma técnica aunque emanan diferentes sentimientos… no he visto antes este tipo de arte…el pintor o pintora es de aquí?

\- Lo era, la señora Hikaru era una artista y la pintura era su forma de expresión.

\- Oh…es una pena…realmente la quería conocer.

\- Era una buena persona, de seguro se hubiesen llevado bien. De hecho, era la madre del joven Kurogane.

\- Ya veo, y si no es molestia en preguntar, hace mucho que falleció?

\- Bueno, hace 20 años, el joven solo tenía 10 años cuando la señora Hikaru dejó este mundo- Le comentó Xochi casi en un murmullo…- fue una época muy triste, no solo para él sino para todos pero el señor Hiro, se esforzó mucho para educar a Kurogane.

\- ¿Habla del padre de Kurogane?

\- Sí aunque, bueno, él murió hace poco…él era el líder de nuestra etnia, los doki y desapareció cuando iba a conversar con Ashura…por ello el joven Kurogane se convirtió en nuestro líder y uno muy bueno, aunque siéndole honesta, me hubiese gustado que siguiera con lo que tenía planeado…

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Bueno, si bien es cierto, el sr. Hiro lo educó para que sea el siguiente jefe, el joven Kurogane heredó el don de su madre pero en la escultura y la fotografía, de hecho estudió ambas cosas en Japón.

Tomoyo se sorprendió ante dicha información debido a que en el par de días que había estado en la comunidad doki había visto a Kurogane algunas veces y no se lo imaginaba como otra cosa que no fuera el líder de los dokis. Todos le tenían mucho respeto ... no se lo imaginaba siendo fotógrafo. Sin embargo, eso le dio una idea para hablar durante la cena ya que ya había dicho muchas cosas sobre ella y era hora que él también se abriera un poco, cierto?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finalmente había llegado el lunes, Sakura se encontraba ansiosa de llegar con Fye donde los dokis y se sorprendió al encontrar a varios agentes de Ashura bloqueando el paso. Al parecer tenían órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie debido al reciente "secuestro". Ellos no podían decirles que sabían perfectamente que no había sido un secuestro por lo que tuvieron que regresar a su base y esperar a que Terada regresará ya que ese mismo día, él se reuniría con Ashura.

Sakura se sentó en su silla a terminar unos informes pero no estaba concentrada...sabía que Tomoyo estaba a salvo pero temía que Ashura ya no les permitiera hacer las visitas a los dokis y eso sería un gran problema...de pronto sintió que la despeinaban.

\- Kero!

\- Sakurita, te estaba llamando pero no me hacías caso así que decidí llamar un poco tu atención, ¿estás preocupada por la reunión de Terada?

\- Sí...no sé qué va a pasar...no pensé que los caminos estuviesen bloqueados inclusive para nosotros - suspiró- y no podemos decirle que hackeamos su sistema de video vigilancia y que sabemos lo que pasó en realidad.

\- No digas hackear en voz alta, bueno bueno igual si lo analizábamos de una forma convencional lo íbamos a descubrir ya que como lo pasó por tantos canales de internet y televisión era imposible no notar la manipulación, juntando todas las escenas se podía arreglar, claro que tomaría más tiempo pero era posible...por eso le dije a Terada que le dijera que analizamos la data y que sabemos que la "turista" no fue secuestrada, claro que él tendrá que decirlo de manera diplomática... y le di una copia para que se lo mostrara y no hubiesen dudas, así que Ashura tendrá que dejar de actuar de manera tan irracional.

\- Qué haríamos sin ti Kero, excelente trabajo!

\- Lo sé, así de bueno soy, jajajajajaja, merezco que me hornees un pastel!

\- Kerberos, deja tu impertinencia a un lado, estoy seguro que Kinomoto no tiene tiempo para hornearte pasteles - dijo de manera gélida Yue, quien apareció en la oficina con su bata blanca,su cabello plateado largo sujetado en un lado y unas muestras en tubos de ensayo.

\- Ya regresaste...no te podías tardar más tiempo? eres un fastidioso.

\- Estaré en el laboratorio analizando primero las muestras de la ciudad y mañana cuando regresen al territorio doki, iré con Kinomoto para tomar muestras de allá.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que podremos ir mañana? Ashura ha prohibido el paso - dijo Sakura

\- Acabo de hablar con Terada, Ashura nos ha dado acceso nuevamente a partir de mañana así que iremos a primera hora.

Al escuchar la noticia Sakura abrazó automáticamente a Yue quien no se esperaba dicha reacción. A pesar de ser una personas bastante tímida, personalidad que ocultaba bastante bien bajo la máscara de frialdad no la alejó, sabía que la chica se encontraba muy preocupada y que esas noticias la habían aliviado.

\- Muchas gracias Yue, te agradezco que compartieras esa información, llamaré a Tomoyo para decirle!, gracias!

La castaña dejó la oficina para agarrar una mejor señal, dejando a Kerberos y Yue en la oficina.

\- Pensé que le dirías que habías ido con Terada a ver a Ashura - le dijo Kero con un tono burlón.

\- Basta con que sepa las cosas que importan Kerberos.

\- El video ¿fue suficiente?

\- En un principio...pero Ashura es una persona bastante inflexible.

\- entonces...¿cómo lo lograron?

\- Fue Yue, bastó con que le dijera que tenía que hacer pruebas biológicas al suelo de todo el territorio de Celes incluyendo el de los dokis porque la Organización Mundial de la Salud los había alertado de una posible plaga- comentó Terada, quien acababa de entrar.

\- Pero...eso no es cierto, al menos no he sido informado de eso- respondió un desconcertado Kero

\- Kerberos, Yue se lo inventó para ganar nuevamente acceso.

\- No es del todo falso, sabemos que hay un agente que está afectando el suelo, solo que no fue la Organización Mundial de la salud quien nos alertó y sabemos que no es una plaga sino un arma que está usando Ashura. Solo desdibujé ciertos detalles para forzar al tirano, eso nos dará algo de tiempo.

\- Yue, nunca te creí tan intrépido, jugada maestra!

\- Ni una palabra a nadie Kerberos, estás advertido. Ahora iré al laboratorio a analizar las muestras, y deja de molestar a Kinomoto - mirándolo de manera desafiante y cerrando la puerta.

Kero solo sonrió, luego de años de conocer a Yue, sabía que sus acciones eran un reflejo del cariño que tenía por cierta castaña. Al parecer la camisa y las pocas interacciones que habían tenido, habían derretido su gélido corazón. ¿Acaso el frío de Yue estaba enamorado? Eso no lo sabía, pero sí que cuidaba a Sakura de una forma particular. Sin más, retornó a su computadora, en donde se encontraba bajando información que esperaba les fuera de utilidad a sus colegas.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura ya había conversado con Tomoyo, quien no había mostrado preocupación alguna por quedarse un día más.

\- Sakura, tranquila, de hecho, en un rato iré a ver otras pinturas de Hikaru, las tienes que ver, son maravillosas, aunque hay algunas bastante deprimentes...al verlas es como si la vida no tuviera sentido, trasmiten demasiado.

\- Selecciona las mejores y me las enseñas mañana, si Kurogane acepta.

\- No creo que haya problemas, ya sabe que vendrán mañana?

\- Fye le debe de haber dicho.

\- Ok, igual seguro lo comentaremos en la cena de hoy.

\- ¿Cena?

\- Recuerda que me quedo en su casa, así que hemos estado cenando...sabes, ha visto todas mis películas...pero sabe de los clásicos, incluyendo a Tarantino.

 **Flashback**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la mesa, degustando de la cena que Xochi había preparado.

\- Y ya que es mi segunda noche por aquí, le importaría que nos tuteáramos? te puedo llamar Kurogane? - Tomoyo sintió la mirada intensa del joven y a pesar de sus nervios siguió adelante- la verdad es que prefiero que me llamen Tomoyo y si te pido que lo hagas es solo justo que yo también deje de tratarte de "usted", además no nos llevamos mucha diferencia de edad, y

Su discurso se vio interrumpido por la risa de Kurogane, quien se encontraba relajado, después de todo era sábado y al parecer no habían salido a "explorar".

\- Disculpe, digo disculpa, no tengo problemas en que me llames por mi nombre, solo estaba siendo cortés pero como te sientas más cómoda, no necesitas seguir justificando y nombrando las razones por las cuales debemos perder las formalidades.

\- Veo que tienes sentido del humor -dijo una visible sonrojada joven, su risa había sido más suave de lo que se esperaba viniendo de un tipo que parecía ser bastante rudo.

\- Bueno, es algo que herede de mi padre, sin duda, cierto Xochi?y bueno, y ya que estamos en confianza, ¿cómo es que una directora de cine terminó en Celes?

\- Mi mejor amiga vive aquí y quise visitarla, además, he venido a escribir mi nuevo guión y Celes tiene mucha cultura que explorar...de hecho Xochi me ha ayudado enseñándome el territorio doki...es tan bello, tranquilo, hay tanto que aprender...he visto que tienen ruinas, pinturas y tiene todo lo necesario, la gente es feliz.

\- Antes era mejor sabes, porque ahora, tienen miedo de quedar atrapados por los bloqueo de Ashura - dijo de manera sombría Kurogane.

\- Espero las cosas vuelvan a lo de antes y puedas dejar tu faceta militar.

\- A qué te refieres, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

\- Me han comentado que eres fotógrafo y escultor, tienes algún catálogo?

Kurogane miró a Xochi de reojo...suspiró, aquella época en la que tomaba fotos se veía tan lejana, últimamente todo se centraba en estrategias militares y ver la manera de ganarle a Ashura y proteger a su pueblo, pensar en fotografía era casi una vida pasada.

\- Esas cosas deben de estar en mi estudio pero entenderás que hace mucho que no veo eso.

\- Lo imaginé pero no deberías olvidar esa parte que te hace tú mismo, si heredaste el talento de tu madre no puedo esperar a ver tus tomas - le dijo una sonriente Tomoyo.

Kurogane sonrió y siguió comiendo, la mención de su madre con adjetivos de talentosa o artista lo hacían sentirse feliz, a pesar de extrañarla y no tener muchos recuerdos de ella, el que la apreciaran por su arte lo hacía feliz.

\- Quién sabe, por ahora ellos solo necesitan que sea su líder y no permitiré que les hagan daño.

La anciana se limitó a sonreír y siguió comiendo, observando de manera atenta la interacción de los jóvenes. Tomoyo lo miró con cierta admiración, la determinación y resolución de Kurogane le parecían cualidades peculiares. Tan joven pero comprometido con el bienestar de su pueblo, incluso sacrificando sus gustos.

\- Si vienes de nuevo puede que te deje dar un vistazo a mi estudio- le dijo Kurogane, sorprendiendo a Xochi...después de todo, nadie había entrado a ese estudio desde que había empezado la guerra.

\- Mejor, que te parece si vamos luego de la cena? no estoy cansada - le respondió Tomoyo.

\- Vaya que estás llena de energía.

\- Solo cuando estoy inspirada y tengo la sensación que realmente quiero ver tu portafolio.

\- No esperes que sean como las cosas que colocas en tus películas.

\- Eso espero...que no sean como las cosas que he visto antes.

Ambos se dirigieron a una habitación que se encontraba fuera de la casa, un taller. Kurogane alumbraba el lugar con una vela.

\- ¿Por qué no prendes la Luz?

\- Porque eso le quitaría el sentido a este lugar.

Dicho ello, utilizó la llama de la vela y procedió a colocarla en una vasija. Segundo después el fuego se esparció por toda la habitación, en una línea que los rodeaba e iluminaba el cuarto.

Tomoyo se sorprendió y contempló las diferentes esculturas y fotos, repartidos por el lugar en distintas habitaciones que podían verse claramente a La Luz del fuego prendido.

\- Es una técnica antigua, es un material cercano a la pólvora pero menos inflamable...dura una hora, así que ese es el tiempo que tenemos, cierto que se aprecian mejor las cosas bajo esta luz que la electricidad? - le dijo Kurogane, quien se adentró en el taller, sentándose delante de un par de zorros que parecía había dejado incompletos.

\- es increíble...-dijo Tomoyo, perdiéndoselas en las fotos, habían tomas en banco y negro y a color de las colinas y las expresiones de los doki, niños en el río y también de los edificios de Tokio.

\- No he venido desde que inició la guerra...había olvidado cuánto extrañaba el cincel, gracias por sugerir venir-le dijo Kurogane, quien aspiraba con gusto el aire del taller.

Kurogane cogió el cincel y lo observó por unos segundos para empezar a terminar los zorros que tenía en frente. Por un momento se olvidó de lo que lo rodeaba y se puso a trabajar, por unos momentos, podía dejar el líder de la resistencia y ser cómo había dicho la joven "él mismo". Tomoyo por su lado se sentó un poco lejos mirando su trabajo y admirando la concentración del joven de los ojos rubí, de manera discreta sacó su cámara de su bolsillo y tomó la foto de un artista concentrado en su escultura.

\- Pensé que el fotografo era yo...

\- Bueno a veces me gusta capturar el momento.

\- Ja!, mejor sería que vayas al pueblo y veas a los niños correr, ellos son la historia que hay que contar.

Tomoyo se levantó y se acercó para ver de cerca la escultura de los zorros. Era una mamá zorro con su pequeño, quien se encontraba entre sus dos patas. La amatista se acercó más para tocar la escultura y sentir el material, la pieza evocaba sin duda un aire maternal. Volteó a ver a Kurogane quien tenía rastro de cal en su rostro, parecía un chiquillo con harina en el rostro. Tomoyo sonrió y sin pensarlo acercó su palma a la mejilla de Kurogane para limpiarlo. Sin embargo, la Luz se apagó, la hora había pasado y se encontraban a oscuras.

Tomoyo se había paralizado por la oscuridad hasta que Kurogane puso su mano encima de la palma de ella que tenía en la mejilla de él, la tomó con suavidad y se levantó, aún tomándola de la mano.

\- Yo solo quería limpiar la cal y no veo nada...-quiso explicarse Tomoyo con la voz baja, casi como un murmullo.

\- No te asustes, se acabo el tiempo, recuerdas que te dije 1 hora, es hora de regresar o Xochi vendrá a buscarnos.

Y así, la guió por el taller hasta llegar a la salida en donde la soltó y ambos entraron a la casa a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Fue una noche inolvidable, para ambos.

 **Fin del Flashback**

\- Estás bromeando, estamos hablando del mismo Kurogane, ojos rubí, alto, cabello corto negro con una bandana en la frente?

\- Kurogane es alguien bastante culto, es mucho más que el atuendo militar que lleva encima.

\- Tres días te tomó para hablar así de él y yo que llevo visitándolo 6 meses no he visto esa faceta suya.

\- Es mi sexto sentido, pero ya mañana lo verás, te tengo que dejar que Xochi me enseñará las pinturas!

Sakura se dirigió a su sitio y decidió que era hora de terminar esos informes. Dieron las 5:30 de la tarde y si no hubiese sido por Kero se hubiese quedado, habían tantas cosas que revisar y se había olvidado por completo del toque de queda.

\- Muero de hambre, solo almorcé un sandwich, vamos a comer? anda vamos!

\- Ok Kero, cerremos la oficina, creo que somos los últimos.

\- Yue aún está en el laboratorio.

\- Vayamos por él, ya es hora de descansar.

Kero fue por Yue y los tres salieron de la oficina. Kero y Sakura conversaban de lo que ordenarían en el restaurante que acababan de abrir en el mismo edificio de su departamento y Yue los seguía en silencio. Llegaron y buscaron una mesa pero el lugar estaba repleto, hasta que Sakura escuchó que la llamaban.

\- Hey, Sakura!

\- Eriol, Syaoran, qué gusto verlos, ¿nos podemos sentar con ustedes?

\- Por supuesto que sí mi estimada, ya estábamos preocupándonos porque no hemos tenido noticias tuyas desde el viernes -articuló Eriol.

\- Oh por dios, me olvide de cargar el celular, como he estado comunicándome con Tomoyo por el teléfono satelital olvide el otro teléfono, lo lamento!

\- Pensé que te habían robado el celular, es un alivio verte - le dijo Syaoran quien se recostó en su sitio, como si un gran peso hubiese desaparecido de sus hombros. Debido al toque de queda, había tenido mucho trabajo y no había podido ir a visitar a Sakura por la tarde.

\- Lo lamento, soy una pésima amiga...lamento mucho haberlos preocupado.

\- Tranquila, ya todo está en orden, y bien nos vas a presentar a tus acompañantes? - dijo Eriol, observando a Kerberos quien miraba el menu y Yue quien le devolvió la mirada.

\- Eriol, Syaoran, les presentó a mis colegas Kerberos y Yue. Oh es cierto, Yue, ellos son los doctores con los que querías conversar.

\- Soy Yue, especialista en armas biológicas. Su organización está trabajando con Piffle Call y nos han compartido los informes médicos de algunos de sus pacientes, he venido para conversar de ello con ustedes.

\- Syaoran Li, pediatra. Me alegra saber que alguien está leyendo mis informes.

\- Eriol Hiragizawa, cardiólogo.

\- Antes de que hablen de trabajo, ¿podemos ordenar? muero de hambre.

\- Kero! - exclamó Sakura.

\- No hablaremos de eso aquí, mañana por la tarde iré a sus oficinas y conversaremos si están de acuerdo, Dr. Li, Hiragizawa?

\- Por supuesto - respondieron ambos al unísono.

La velada se pasó más rápido de lo esperado. Dieron las 7 de la noche y claro, todos los que estaban en ese lugar subieron a sus respectivos departamentos que se ubicaban en el mismo edificio menos dos doctores quienes se habían olvidado del toque de queda.

\- Qué tonto que eres...doctor por las puras si te olvidas de este tipo de cosas - exclamó un divertido Kero dirigiéndose a Syaoran.

\- No nos hubiésemos demorado tanto si tú no te hubieras tardado eternidades con el menú - respondió un furibundo Syaoran.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?!

\- Chicos...ok, no hay problema, tengo un cuarto libre, el que preparé para Tomoyo y el otro puede dormir en el sofá sillón - dijo Sakura, dirigiéndose a Eriol y Syaoran.

\- Estás segura que no habrá inconvenientes?- preguntó Syaoran con un poco de pena de causar alguna incomodidad, bajo la fría mirada de Yue, quien lo había observado toda la velada.

\- Sakura, déjalos que duerman en las escaleras, ay no seas agresiva! - exclamó el rubio de Kero al sentir la palmada de la castaña en su hombro.

\- Syaoran, Eriol, vamos a mi casa, saben que no será molestia, de paso, nos seguimos poniendo al día, para algo son los amigos- dijo sonriendo.

Syaoran pensó "amigos", esa palabra no sonaba tan bien después de todo pero agradeció el gesto porque de alguna manera cortó el contacto que tenia con Yue.

El grupo se dirigió hacia los departamentos, mientras Kero y Yue se iban al piso más alto al departamento que compartían con Terada y Fye, Sakura se quedó con Eriol y Syaoran. Al parecer Rika se encontraba en el departamento de arriba así que solo estaban los tres, les ofreció un té y se sentaron a ver la televisión. Sin embargo, el teléfono satelital sonó, era Tomoyo. Estuvo conversando unos 5 minutos y no pudo evitar notar que el joven de Britania estaba prestando más atención de la normal. La castaña se levantó y se fue a la cocina...

\- Tomoyo, por aquí está Eriol, de hecho él fue quien me avisó que estabas involucrada en el incidente del viernes...¿no quieres que te lo pase?

\- ¿Eriol? ¿tú crees que él quiere hablar conmigo?

\- (...)

\- Sakura di lo que tengas que decir que no puedo mirarte y adivinar lo que piensas.

\- Te lo voy a pasar.

\- Espera, Sakura!

Muy tarde, Sakura se había acercado a Eriol y le había dado el teléfono. Eriol la miró con desconcierto y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente.

\- Sakura, yo...no he hablado con ella hace mucho, dudo que...

\- Eriol solo dile "Hola", mientras Syaoran y yo iremos al balcón, tengo que enseñarle algo, cuando termines nos avisas.

Y Sakura dejó al joven con lentes con el teléfono en el mano, quien por primera vez en años se encontraba sin poder articular palabras, hasta que escucho su voz.

\- Eriol?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A.**

 **Hola a todas y todos =D, les pido mil disculpas por la demora pero he estado de viaje y me han explotado en el trabajo. Les agradezco por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia. Este capitulo es importante porque nos da información que ayudaran a entender lo que viene. Espero sigan comentando y saber qué les está pareciendo. Prometo subir lo antes posible!**

 **Un abrazo!**

 **Giuls**


	7. Chapter 7

**Estrella Errante**

 **Capitulo 7**

El aire frío chocaba sus mejillas y despeinaba su cabello castaño. Se apoyó en la baranda viendo de reojo a su amigo conversando por teléfono.

\- Syaoran!

\- ¿Qué?, solo echaba un ojo para asegurarme que Eriol aún respira.

\- Luego dicen que las mujeres somos las chismosas-le dijo una divertida Sakura.

\- Muy graciosa. Por cierto, ¿por qué le pasaste el teléfono?

\- Pues, lo vi muy preocupado, aunque tranquilo pero me dio la impresión que el nivel de preocupación de Eriol iba más allá de "me preocupa un conocido". No me molesta hacer de cupido. No sé realmente qué fue lo que pasó cuando se conocieron ni por qué él decidió alejarse pero, quizá merezca una oportunidad para explicarse.

Syaoran no sabía todos los detalles pero sí sabía las razones por las cuales Eriol nunca se declaró, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado ya que no habían conflictos entre Japón y Britania y Eriol ya no respondía más a las órdenes de su madre.

\- Quién sabe, veremos cómo le va al dr. corazón. Y, ¿conoces de hace mucho a tus colegas, los que nos presentaste hoy?-dijo de manera tranquila, ocultando su curiosidad.

\- Bueno Kero es como mi hermanito menor, lo conocí durante un curso y nos hicimos muy amigos. No lo he visto mucho pero mantenemos contacto por teléfono o correo y Yue, bueno no somos exactamente amigos, o sea trabaja igual que yo en Piffle call, es una persona bastante inteligente pero no lo he tratado mucho- dijo un poco apenada al recordar los incidentes que había tenido con el chico.

\- Y ¿tomaste todas tus pastillas el día de hoy?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida a Sakura, ¿acaso iba a tratarla de manera sobreprotectora como Touya y recordarle que tendría que tomar pastillas por el resto de sus días? ¿acaso la creía tan irresponsable que tenía que checkear que sí cuidaba de su salud? Sakura resopló y con un tono frío se dirigió hacia Syaoran, quien había notado el cambio de actitud por su postura.

\- Hoy, ayer y antes de ayer y lo haré mañana y pasado mañana y hasta que se acaben los días de mi existencia.

\- No tienes que molestarte, era una simple pregunta.

Sakura aspiró aire y lo botó lentamente, sabía que necesitaba calmarse. Probablemente el problema no era Syaoran sino que esa conversación la había sostenido varias veces con Touya, quien nunca dejaría de verla como su hermana menor, el monstruo olvidadizo del cual hay que estar pendiente siempre.

\- No es tan simple como parece - le dijo ya más calmada con una voz triste.

Syaoran se percató nuevamente del cambio de humor de la joven por lo que se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano con sus dos palmas, lo que hizo que la castaña fijará sus orbes esmeraldas en él y con voz suave y mirada dulce le dijo:

\- No lo hice para molestarte o evocarte recuerdos que te entristezcan. Solo quería saber ya que es normal que una persona se olvide a veces de su medicación. Conozco a pacientes que aunque tengan que tomar a diario una pastillas, hay veces en que por estar en una u otra cosa se les olvida.

Sakura bajó la mirada a la mano que Syaoran tenía sostenida y sintió una leve opresión en el pecho. Sin mirarlo y de manera casi inaudible le respondió.

\- No soy irresponsable y no quiero que me veas como un paciente enfermo del corazón...la verdad es que nunca me acostumbraré a tener que tomar pastillas todos los días, solo son un triste recordatorio que no soy como las demás personas y tengo límites.

Syaoran apartó una de sus manos, solo para subir el rostro de Sakura

\- No eres una paciente para mi, solo eres una persona que me importa y solo aquellos que me importan reciben una atención extra de mi. No creo que seas irresponsable, de hecho estoy llegando a pensar que eres una de las más ordenadas, responsables y metódicas que conozco.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírle ante dicho comentario. Syaoran soltó su mano para buscar algo en su bolsillo y luego se lo dio a la castaña.

\- Son unos pastilleros, son cajitas de metal para que no olvides tus dosis diarias.

\- Son de perros y gatos...

\- El que sean pastilleros no les quita que puedan ser divertidos, no sabía cuál de los dos te gustan más así que para qué elegir cuando puedes tener los dos - le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada. Cuando Syaoran se enteró de la situación de Sakura no dudó en comprar unas cajitas divertidas para que pudiera cargar sus pastillas. Como doctor, era consciente que para algunas personas era difícil acostumbrarse a la medicación diaria.

\- Son muy tiernas...yo...te lo agradezco - le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa genuina, contemplando las graciosas caricaturas de perros y gatos.

\- Entonces, ¿está todo bien?, ¿puedo seguir preguntando si las tomaste sin que te molestes?

Sakura lo meditó por un momento, sujetando su mentón, en realidad las dudas se habían despejado, Syaoran no la veía como un paciente entonces, todo era una genuina preocupación.

\- Ok doc, todo en orden, pero solo si me prometes que no te quito el tiempo con ello ni que te estoy causando problemas.

Syaoran cerró los ojos moviendo la cabeza en negación, al parecer Sakura era además de responsable, muy terca pero quizá su actitud cambiaría con el tiempo.

\- No es molestia cuando se trata de ti.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza sonrojándose y desviando su mirada hacia la sala donde su amigo de lentes se encontraba viendo televisión. Al parecer la llamada había concluido.

\- Entremos que empieza a hacer frío y no queremos resfriarnos, cierto doc?

Syaoran entró con Sakura y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo muy tranquilo sentado en el sillón cambiando de un canal a otro. Syaoran se sentó a su lado mientras Sakura iba por unas mantas al cuarto.

\- ¿Todo en orden?

\- sí, ella se encuentra bien- le respondió un sonriente Eriol.

A pesar de que mantenían su amistad por correo, escuchar su voz había sido un detonante a la sobria compostura que solía mostrar y por ello agradeció la privacidad que le fue dada. En ese momento, no importó que Tomoyo no le hubiese dicho que planeaba ir a Celes o que últimamente no le escribía tan seguido como antes, su voz la hizo nuevamente alguien real en su mundo y eso era suficiente.

 **Flashback**

\- Eriol?

\- Tomoyo...es un gusto escucharte, ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Sakura me comentó que fuiste tú quien le aviso que era yo la supuesta turista secuestrada. Gracias por avisarle, yo me encuentro bien, apreciando el arte doki.

\- No tienes nada qué agradecer, me alegro que estés bien.

Un momento incómodo se instaló entre ambos, después de todo, no habían hablado desde que se separaron. Pero Tomoyo se armó de valor para romper el silencio.

\- y tú?, estás tan bien como describías en tus cartas?

\- Estoy bien, de hecho más tranquilo de saber que estás bien.

\- oh, ok.

\- Disculpa, no busco incomodarte pero siéndote honesto, estaba muy preocupado por tu seguridad, las cosas en Celes solo siguen empeorando y el video que vimos fue alertante...entonces, ¿mañana te irán a recoger?

\- Sí, mañana vendrá Sakura y regresaré con ella.

\- Ya he visto que te tiene lista la alacena hasta con leche de almendras - le dijo Eriol en un intento por superar el ambiente raro entre ambos...después de todo, el tiempo no había pasado en vano.

\- ¿aún lo recuerdas?- le respondió Tomoyo con un tono de voz bastante incrédulo...después de todo él simplemente la había visto como una amiga más, al punto que solo con cartas se comunicaban, para ella estaba claro que todo lo que para ella había tenido algún significado carecía de importancia porque él nunca dijo nada, entonces ¿cómo recordaba ese detalle del tipo de leche?

\- Bueno, fui a comprartela varias veces, no es algo que pueda olvidar y con el tiempo, empece a tomarla.

\- ¿en serio? pero la odiabas porque era muy dulce!

\- me trae buenos recuerdos y es muy buena con el té.

Aunque Tomoyo no pudiera verlo, sabía que lo último lo había dicho con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te confieso algo?-pregunto la amatista.

\- dime

\- es un poco raro hablar por teléfono...pero me alegro que Sakura te pasara el teléfono, ¿te veré pronto?-le dijo la amatista, esperando una respuesta positiva.

\- Vivo muy cerca de Sakura y de hecho creo que hoy me quedaré en tu habitación porque nos olvidamos del toque de queda y no podemos salir hasta el día de mañana, estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto, de hecho...eso espero, me dejarías invitarte un café?

\- claro que sí, nos vemos pronto Eriol.

\- hasta pronto, y por favor, cuídate.

\- lo haré, despídeme de Sakura, me están llamando para ir a cenar, nos vemos!

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sakura regresó con una manta de polar y sábanas para el que durmiera en la sala. Les dejó decidir a ellos quién iría al cuarto libre y se fue a bañar. El agua caliente se sentía bastante bien sobre sus hombros. Terminó y se puso su pijama que consistía en un pantalón un polo corto y su bata. Se secó el cabello y luego se dirigió a la sala y vio a Syaoran en el sillón, al parecer Eriol se quedaría en el cuarto.

\- ¿Encontraste algo bueno?

\- Aún no, pero pensaba poner Netflix.

\- ¿y qué tienes en mente?

Syaoran la miró y dudó un poco sobre si decirle o no lo que pensaba ver. Luego la contempló de pies a cabeza y se veía tan pequeña y tierna sin su ropa usual de oficina y sin tacos...finalmente decidió que si ya había aceptado que le gustaba, solo era justo que él se mostrara tal y como era y esperar a que en algún momento él fuese correspondido.

\- Quiero ver cómo entrenar a tu dragón, pronto saldrá la tercera parte así que quiero verla de nuevo.

Sakura se empezó a reír mientras se sentaba a su costado, cogiendo la manta para taparse.

\- Esa película me gusta mucho, puedo acompañarte?- le dijo moviendo su cara para un lado de tal manera que Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque todo parecía indicar que ella no se había dado cuenta.

\- Claro, literalmente es tu casa.- le respondió, tratando de ocultar las ganas que tenía de besarla en ese momento.

Ambos castaños se encontraban sentados hombro a hombro junto al otro. La película empezó y se reían y repetían alguno de los diálogos. La película terminó a las 10:30 de la noche pero se la estaban pasando tan bien que pusieron la continuación. Sin embargo, el sueño venció a Sakura, quien luego de los primeros 15 minutos se quedo dormida, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del castaño. Cuando Syaoran sintió su cabeza pensó que ella se había acercado a él de forma voluntaria hasta que se dio cuenta que se había dormido. Lo mejor sería despertarla para que fuese a su cama, después de todo, ella no tenia que dormir de manera tan incómoda.

Antes de despertarla se tomó un momento para observar sus facciones y la tranquilidad con la que respiraba.

\- Sakura, mañana la terminamos, ve a tu cama.

\- lo siento, muero de sueño - le respondió apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del chico y arropándose más con la manta.

\- anda a tu cama, lo terminaremos otro día.

\- pero no es como si hiciéramos piyamada todos los días. Si quieres sigue viéndola y te acompaño.

\- pero estás cansada y mañana irás a ver a Tomoyo.

\- el tonto toque de queda no nos deja hacer maratón de películas- expresó Sakura con una voz casi infantil.

\- lo sé, la situación está empeorando, realmente espero que se solucione pronto.

Sakura se levantó y quedó nuevamente sentada al costado de Syaoran. Lo miró y vio la preocupación en los ojos del joven doctor. Honestamente, dejando de lado la situación de su amiga, la cual se había solucionado porque Kurogane era una persona decente, las cosas que Ashura venía realizando eran preocupantes, sobre todo para los doki. Sin dudarlo, lo cogió de la mano lo cual interrumpió el rumbo de los pensamiento de Syaoran.

\- Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien, los doki estarán bien, veremos la forma de ayudarlos.

Syaoran la miró sorprendido, sin necesidad de decirlo, ella se había dado cuenta que estaba preocupado por los doki. Ambos sonrieron, dándose fuerza de manera mutua.

\- ¿la terminamos? quiero ver a la mamá de Hipo!-dijo Sakura colocando ahora sí de manera voluntaria su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran. El mentón del joven rozaba la cabeza de Sakura, logrando aspirar el aroma a cereza de la joven. Syaoran pasó su brazo por la espalda de la ojiverde hasta llegar a la mano de la castaña, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

\- eres una srta. llena de spoilers!

\- no es spoiler si ya la viste!

Y se quedaron viendo la película, comentándola y en cierta forma en un abrazo que les inspiraba fortaleza para seguir con su trabajo en Celes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En otro lado, Ashura se encontraba maldiciendo a los de Piffle Call, después de todo, luego de ver el video que ellos tenían no podía negarles el acceso a los doki. Y al parecer, se habían dado cuenta de las armas biológicas que estaba usando contra los doki. Ashura agarró una fotografía en un marco que descansaba en su escritorio.

\- Estoy tan cerca...falta poco madre, y los que te hicieron sufrir dejaran de existir, para siempre.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó temprano, 6am, y se alistó para ir a recoger a Tomoyo. Cuando salió rumbo a la cocina se dio con la sorpresa que no era la única que se había levantado temprano, Eriol se encontraba pasando café y Syaoran estaba terminando de batir huevos.

\- Espero no te moleste pero sin un buen desayuno no podemos empezar el día - le dijo un sonriente Eriol.

\- Hace tiempo que no me hacen el desayuno!-les dijo Sakura quien apreció el gesto.

Una vez terminado todo, Sakura le avisó a Yue y Fye para ir por Tomoyo mientras que los doctores se apresuraron en regresar a su departamento para poder iniciar sus labores.

Luego de tres horas, Piffle Call llegó al territorio doki sin inconveniente alguno y vieron que en la entrada se encontraba Kurogane.

Sakura bajó y se acercó con tranquilidad al jefe de los doki cuando se vio sorprendida por un Fye que entraba de saltos y con un gran sonrisa. Definitivamente esos dos se llevaban muy bien.

\- Buenas tarde Kurogane - le dijo con una pequeña reverencia la ojiverde.

\- Kinomoto, ¿podrías quitarme a este payaso de encima?, Fye por qué no puedes ser como Kinomoto?

Fye solo se rio y avanzó con el grupo.

\- Tomoyo está con Xochi en el colegio, hay un mural que la tiene bastante entretenida.

\- Ya veo, bueno la llamaré porque quedo en que quería mostrármelos.

\- Bueno ya conoces el lugar así que adelante, bienvenida. Y, su colega, no lo conozco- observando a Yue quien no había dicho ni una palabra y se encontraba al costado de Sakura.

\- Soy Yue, trabajo para Piffle Call y he venido para hacer unos estudios a la tierra si nos da permiso.

Kurogane lo observó y luego volteo a ver a Fye quien parecía haber envejecido por su mirada seria.

\- Es un estudio que tenemos que hacer para corroborar el estado de la tierra- respondió Yue

\- Puedes tomar las muestras que sean necesarias pero...cuida de no asustar a los doki, ya tienen bastante con no poder salir de aquí- dijo Kurogane con voz un poco sombría.

\- No te preocupes, lo acompañaré y seremos discretos, luego veré a Tomoyo, vamos Yue.

Sakura se fue con Yue dejando a Kurogane y Fye solos.

\- Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas y el maldito de Ashura nos está envenenando-dijo Kurogane, haciendo puños con tanto fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

\- Sabes que no puedo decir más- le respondió Fye.

\- Confío en que cuando encuentres lo que busques puedas hacer algo al respecto.

\- Sabes que lo haré- le respondió Fye cierto, te veo distinto...hay algo diferente en ti...qué será querido Kuro-rin.

-Idiota.

A pesar de ser muy bromista con Kurogane, Fye lo admiraba y se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Sabía que Kurogane solo quería la paz para los dokis y que el problema era Ashura quien solo creaba excusas para sus acciones en contra de los dokis.

Yue había terminado de recoger las muestras que necesitaba por lo que él y Sakura se dirigieron donde se encontraba Tomoyo. La amatista se alegró mucho de ver a su amiga y luego de un gran abrazo se apresuró en enseñarle uno de los murales, el cual la intrigaba por los colores y figuras. Dieron las 12 del día, por lo que tenían que regresar a la ciudad ya que Yue tenía una reunión pendiente con Syaoran y Eriol. Sakura y Yue entraron al auto e iban seguidos de Tomoyo quien se paró en saco y volteó a ver a Kurogane quien la miró nuevamente con intensidad y otro sentimiento que la amatista no supo descifrar.

\- Ha sido un placer Tomoyo- le dijo Kurogane a Tomoyo, sosteniendo la puerta del carro.

\- Me ha encantado este lugar, sé que no trabajo para Piffle call ni en ninguna organización internacional y que no puedo ofrecer a tu comunidad ningún tipo de servicio, pero ¿puedo regresar?

Kurogane tomó su mano y le plantó un beso en el dorso, causando el sonrojo de la chica y sorpresa para los demás presentes.

\- Ven cuando gustes, siempre serás bienvenida.

Ella sonrío y él le devolvió la sonrisa, se miraron de manera cómplice hasta que ella subió al auto y Kurogane cerró la puerta. Fye le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Kurogane y cuando estaba por protestar Fye solo le guiñó un ojo...

\- Sin duda, es una rara flor sr. general.

Kurogane quiso replicarle pero Fye rapidamente se metió en el auto, listo para conducirlo.

En el auto, Sakura le dedicó una larga mirada a Tomoyo, moviendo sus cejas. No eran necesarias las palabras, Tomoyo sabía perfectamente que tendría una larga conversación con Sakura llegando a casa.

Entre tanto, Kurogane regresó a su casa y encontró a Xochi sentada con una taza de té. Kurogane se sentó, cogiéndose el puente de la nariz. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tendría que poner más vigilancia en los límites del territorio, no podría permitir que nadie entrará a su territorio y lo contaminará. Sin embargo, la voz de Xochi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Joven Kurogane, ha sido un gusto tener a una invitada como la srta. Tomoyo, sabe que le encantó el cuarto de huéspedes y toda la comunidad. Es una chica encantadora- le dijo con un tono que hizo que Kurogane bajara la mirada porque sentía que sus mejillas empezaban a quemarle.

\- Hace mucho que no recibíamos visitas, en fin ya se fue y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

\- Espero que eso no sea cierto, y espero verla nuevamente.

\- Le dije que las puertas están abiertas, dependerá de ella venir a visitarte.

\- Dudo que se si viene sea a verme, o viene a ver las pinturas de su madre o a cierto joven.

\- Xochi...estamos en guerra no puedo desconcentrarme en ese tipo de asuntos.

\- Por eso mismo, porque seguimos en guerra, no quiero ni pensar en lo que le puede pasar a usted y yo y sé que sus dos padres, que en paz descansen, desearían que usted viva una vida plena.

\- Y ¿qué quieres que haga?, ella está en Celes y no es como si pudiera llevarla al cine, te recuerdo que yo no puedo poner un pie allá.

\- Hay otras maneras joven Kurogane, en la época de su madre, las cartas bastaban y le adelanto algo, sus flores favoritas son las magnolias.

\- Es muy complicado y debo concentrarme- le respondió un Kurogane un tanto confundido.

\- Solo medítelo, no le digo que se case con ella ahorita pero me gusta ver que en los escasos 4 días que ha estado por aquí, volví a ver al joven artista además del líder...solo digo que si la oportunidad de seguir viéndola se da, no la deje pasar, es todo. Por cierto, su madre le dejó esto- alcanzándole una caja llena de hojas decoradas con distintos símbolos de los doki, una pluma, tinta, sellos y sobres. Era de ella, ella las mandó a hacer por lo que el papel es especial y único. Me dijo que se lo diera cuando lo necesitase y creo que ha llegado la hora.

Dicho eso, la anciana se fue a la cocina, dejando a un pensativo Kurogane quien observaba el set de correspondencia. A sus 30 años había salido con jóvenes dokis y durante su tiempo en el extranjero había conocido y salido con un par más pero nunca había sentido un interés por alguna de ellas. Con la chica de ojos amatistas las cosas habían sido distintas, más allá de su foránea belleza, sus conversaciones eran algo que él había esperado en cada cena porque al parecer, ella siempre tenía algo que decir. Se acordó de la sensación de calidez y el cosquilleo en su estómago y en otras partes de su cuerpo a causa de su tacto cuando ella trató de limpiarle la mejilla, por suerte la luz se había ido, escondiendo su notorio sonrojo. Por otro lado se sentía tonto porque no la conocía ni una semana pero a su vez sentía que la conocía de tiempos atrás y la verdad era que echaría de menos su presencia ésta y las siguientes noches.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Por fin había llegado el día viernes. Tomoyo ya se encontraba instalada en el departamento de Sakura y había empezado a hacer investigaciones respecto al pueblo doki. Entre tanto, Sakura y Syaoran no habían podido verse por el toque de queda, pero ese viernes habían acordado en salir a las 5 en punto de sus respectivos trabajos y encontrarse en el parque, en el puesto de helados, tendrían menos de una hora pero al menos se verían. Kero, como amigo protector que era le dijo a Sakura que estaría cerca y que le avisaría a las 5.45 para regresar juntos al edificio.

La castaña se dirigió al puesto de helados viendo que Syaoran ya tenía dos helados de chocolate en la mano.

\- Acerté, ¿cierto?

Sakura solo sonrió y le aceptó el helado. Los dos se sentaron bajo el árbol adoptado por Syaoran y contemplaron el atardecer, conversaron de su día aunque para Syaoran había sido un poco complicado ya que había perdido a 2 pacientes ese día, producto de una enfermedad respiratoria. Sakura podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos y sentir la tristeza de su voz.

\- A veces me pregunto por qué elegí pediatría...siempre es difícil cuando pierdo a alguno de ellos.

\- Piensa en todos aquellos que logras curar.

\- Ya tengo casi 9 meses en este lugar y la situación solo empeora.

Sakura respiró hondo, atrajo el rostro del chico para que pudiese mirarla directamente y tomó su mano.

\- No hay nada que te pueda decir para que te sientas mejor al respecto, te mentiría si te dijera que entiendo tu dolor porque nunca he perdido la vida de una persona pero...estoy aquí contigo para escucharte o para simplemente acompañarte.

Syaoran apretó la mano de la joven, a pesar de sentir esa opresión en su pecho a causa de la tristeza que traía tras la perdida de sus pacientes, Sakura le trasmitía tranquilidad, una extraña paz dado al contexto de conflicto en el que se encontraban.

\- El que estés a mi lado, es suficiente.

Las estrellas empezaron a hacer su aparición en el cielo naranja de Celes. Las nubes se encontraban negras lo que era un claro aviso de la lluvia que se avecinaba.

\- Sakura, hay algo que tengo que comentarte.

\- Dime

\- Mi misión termina en 3 meses, luego de año nuevo me mandaran a otro lado.

\- oh...no esperaba eso, el tiempo sí que vuela-dijo Sakura con la tristeza al borde de sus ojos.

El solo pensar en la ausencia de Syaoran causó un sentimiento de vacío en Sakura. Aunque ahora estaba rodeada de amigos, Syaoran ciertamente ocupaba un lugar especial así la castaña lo negara.

\- hey...-le dijo Syaoran, levanto su mentón- debo ir a la sede y sustentar mi pedido de extensión.

\- Hoe?

\- Nuestras misiones suelen durar 1 año pero podemos alargarlas por 1 año más si lo creemos conveniente pero para ello debo regresar.

\- y ¿crees que te darán la extensión?

\- Eso espero pero...y aunque suene egoísta de mi parte, yo, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Cuando Syaoran iba a continuar, Kero llegó al lugar saltando y jalando a Sakura.

\- Ya son 5.45 debemos irnos que ya va a empezar el toque de queda, arriba arriba!

Los dos jóvenes casi se caen de la impresión pero se pararon como resortes pues el tiempo apremiaba. Mientras caminaban Sakura aún llevaba una mirada triste. Llegaron al edificio de Sakura y cuando estaba por entrar Syaoran la jaló hacia él, abrazándola y le susurró al oído.

\- No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, ademas aún me quedan tres meses y pasaremos navidad _juntos_ , recuerda que me has prometido cocinar y no puedo esperar a probar tu dichoso pavo.

Sakura soltó una risita nerviosa ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que otras personas la abrazasen pero no se había incomodado, por el contrario hubiese querido que durara un poco más para así poder seguir respirando el aroma de Syaoran.

\- Queda pendiente lo que te iba a decir en el parque, pero antes, aceptarías salir conmigo mañana Kinomoto?

\- Siempre salimos, no necesitas preguntarlo.

\- Entonces es una cita, pasaré por ti a las 12, almorzamos y veremos una película.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida, porque sabía que Syaoran no estaba bromeando...pero él había dicho una cita...se recompuso y le respondió.

\- ok, solo si vamos al lugar más rico para comer.

-Eso está resuelto, comerás la mejor comida china en Celes.

\- y ¿dónde queda eso?

\- En mi casa por supuesto - y antes que la ojiverde pudiera responder - ahora te dejo antes que me agarren los agentes de Ashura, te escribo cuando llegue.

Syaoran salió disparado rumbo a su departamento y Sakura cerró la puerta del edificio con la cara totalmente roja. Subió y encontró a Tomoyo con una cara bastante divertida...

\- Luego de lo que acabo de ver, vuélveme a negar que algo pasa entre tú y Li - sonriendo de oreja a oreja- bien dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve en frío...a ver cómo es que dijiste el día que regresamos, ah ya me acorde, ¿un té querida?

 **Flashback**

Ambas jóvenes estaban sentadas en la sala, Tomoyo miraba fijamente su taza hasta que Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso con Kurogane?

\- Solo se estaba despidiendo

\- Con un beso en tu mano y una media sonrisa?, sí claro, Tomoyo!

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? no tengo idea

\- ¿Te incomodó?

\- No para nada, la verdad ... no sé es muy raro porque recién lo conozco.

\- Y yo que pensé que aún seguías pensando en Eriol!

\- ¿Eriol?

\- Sí! porque como retrasaste tu venida asumí que era porque no querías verlo y para eso tienen que haber algún tipo de sentimientos.

\- Ay Sakura - empezó a reír la amatista- no te dije porque pensé que Chiharu lo haría, me quedé para ver el tema de su vestido, el cual ha tenido ciertos arreglos extras debido a que está embarazada.

\- en serio? pero qué? cuándo pasó?

\- cuando te fuiste, al mes se dio cuenta que estaba esperando, la pobre ha estado algo ocupada en organizar la boda y hacerse sus chequeos. Todos sabemos pero supongo que nos olvidamos de comentártelo.

\- Entonces, ¿no sientes nada por Eriol?

\- Te dije que la último película fue el cierre que yo necesitaba pero no te voy a negar que cuando hablé por teléfono con él me dieron escalofríos. En fin, me ha invitado por un café uno de estos días y disiparemos cualquier duda...

\- Ya veo, lo importante es que tú estés bien, lo estás ¿cierto?

\- Estoy nerviosa de verlo porque lo quise mucho pero no fui correspondida, el tiempo supongo que me ayudó a estar mejor.

\- Ya veo, y yo que planeaba de hacer de cupido.

\- Mejor sigue de abogada-le dijo riendo y tomando su té.

\- Bueno esa es una duda resuelta, parcialmente, ya veremos qué pasa cuando se vean. Pero no me has respondido sobre Kurogane...¿te gusta?

Tomoyo casi se atora con el té por la pregunta de su amiga, ¿que si le gustaba? A quién en su sano juicio no le iba a gustar el joven alto de ojos color rubí.

\- Es muy atractivo, ni tú lo puedes negar.

\- Esa no fue mi pregunta, claro que sé que es guapo pero quiero saber si te gusta, pero espera, ¿qué tanto se conocieron?ay cómo es la vida, nosotros estuvimos meses trabajando para que Kurogane confiara en nosotros y tú en cuatro días lograste que te diera una invitación abierta a su comunidad, ¿qué le hiciste?

\- Nada! solo conversamos, justo me quedé el fin de semana por lo que estaba mucho por su casa y me enteré que es fotógrafo y escultor, y las pinturas! La verdad es que nos la pasamos hablando de arte y me enseñó su comunidad. Es bastante interesante.

\- ¿escultor? ¿Kurogane?, ¿le viste el AK-47 y la espada que lleva a todos lados?

\- Es sensible, detrás del joven líder, porque eso sí todos en su comunidad lo respetan, pero detrás de eso hay mucho más Sakura, es una persona sensible con un gran talento.

\- ok no me respondas directamente, ya sé la respuesta, te gusta.

\- ¿qué dices? ay Sakura, solo porque admire a una persona no significa que ya me enamoré de él.

\- yo no dije la palabra amor, solo dije que te gustaba, pero esto se pone más intenso.-le dijo la castaña riéndose de su amiga, quien había alcanzado el color más rojo en sus mejillas nunca antes visto.- Y ya que tienes permiso, ¿volverás?

\- Bueno, es que no viste los murales? tengo que ir a seguir inspirándome y él me tiene que seguir enseñando su taller y contando los mitos de los dokis...los podría combinar y sacar una película, además él no me ha dado el comentario de mi última película y me encantaría saber qué piensa. Además quiero ir a comprar un poco de ropa doki, su tela es maravillosa, tengo que confeccionarte un vestido con ese material!

\- ok ok ya entendí, volverás.

\- Sé que no puedo ir contigo porque no trabajo en Piffle call pero puedo alquilar un carro e ir.

\- Me temo que es un poco más complicado. Para que un ciudadano visite ese territorio debe obtener el permiso de Ashura, y tienes que sustentarlo.

\- Pues bien, no hay problema, finalmente iré a hacer una investigación histórica de ellos y mi productora me respalda así que solo necesito una cita con Ashura.

\- Nadie te para.

\- Tengo que volver, tengo muchas cosas que resolver allá.

\- y un joven líder que estará encantado de recibirte - le dijo Sakura en todo juguetón.

\- Sakura!

Las dos jóvenes siguieron conversando y riendo. Aunque Tomoyo no lo quisiera admitir, quería ir a ver a Kurogane, sentía que sus 5 sentidos estaban totalmente despiertos cuando estaba con él porque todo lo sentía con mayor intensidad. Conversar con él era divertido, era como si una idea diera lugar a un árbol y luego a un bosque, porque nunca acababan, siempre llegaban a otro tema u otra actividad. Por otro lado, estar muy cerca de él era electrizante, aunque ella intentara ocultarlo, su aroma a madera hacía que su corazón palpitará más rápido de lo normal y le parecía tan condenadamente atractivo con esos ojos color rubí, los cuales le habían dedicado miradas que había sentido habían visto en lo profundo de su alma. Definitivamente, algo pasaba con Kurogane y ella quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sakura se rió al recordar su conversación con Tomoyo, no tenía caso ocultarle nada.

\- ok tú ganas, creo que mañana tenemos una cita - dijo con sumara aún sonrojada y sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

\- Lo sabía! oh por dios, ok, tenemos que ver qué te pondrás mañana.

\- Tomoyo, no he tenido una cita en eternidades, no sé que tan buena idea sea.

\- Sakura por favor, lo ves siempre y has salido muchas veces con él, solo que ahora él le puso el nombre de "cita", me imagino que quiere evitar entrar a la friend zone.

\- Se irá en tres meses, su misión termina y se irá...si ya me duele pensar en eso y somos solo amigos...no sé qué tan buena idea sea esto de la dichosa cita.

\- ¿Quieres salir mañana con él sí o no?

\- Sí solo que me pone nerviosa el que diga que es una cita.

\- Aún quedan tres meses como para que descubras qué sientes por él y te recuerdo que tú te quedarás aquí 1 año más, no es tu lugar permanente querida amiga.

\- Lo sé - suspiró- esperaba que convirtiéndome en personal móvil conocería gente, haría amistades y sería divertido dentro de todo pero no pensé en que conocería a alguien como él. La verdad es que quiero saber más de él y te mentiría si no aceptara que me hace feliz su compañía.

\- Lo sé, en estos días aunque no lo has visto, he visto la cara que pones con cada uno de sus mensajes. Es solo una salida, solo vas y luego analizas cómo te sientes quizá lo puedas invitar a la boda de Chiharu? será pronto!

\- No puedo salir mañana con él, me acabo de acordar que habíamos quedado tú y yo en ir de compras mañana!

\- No te preocupes por mi, dame un momento.

Tomoyo tomó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje. Inmediatamente recibió una respuesta.

\- Está todo arreglado, Eriol me acompañará.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Comprar me distrae, creo que es mejor conversar con él de esa forma a sentarme en un café mirándolo a los ojos. Entonces, ¿alistamos tu ropa para mañana?

La castaña asintió y fueron en búsqueda del atuendo perfecto para la dichosa cita.

Mientras, en el piso más alto del edificio el joven de cabellos plateados había observado el abrazo entre los dos castaños ya que había estado en el balcón.

\- Ese mocoso estaba por decirle algo a Sakura y los interrumpí, deberías agradecerme.

\- Kerberos, deberías dejar de molestar a Kinomoto. Si quiere pasar tiempo con Li no le veo el problema.

\- Ay Yue, quién te entiende...

\- No hay nada que entender.

\- Luego no digas que no quise ayudarte.

Yue cogió sus lentes y se los puso para seguir leyendo a la luz de una lámpara, realmente no estaba leyendo porque las palabras de Kero lo rondaban como fantasmas, pero desde la primera vez que la vio se dio cuenta que no podría dar el primer paso con Sakura, la chica destilaba alegría y una vitalidad de la que él carecía y por eso mismo se había enamorado a primera vista. Sin embargo, no se interpondría entre ella y Li, al final, lo único que quería era verla sonreír, así no fuese con él.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **N/A**

 **Hola! les agradezco por sus comentarios y por darle follow a la historia =D, no se preocupen que la voy a terminar, contra viento y marea hahaha, esta semana vino la inspiración y por eso les traigo el nuevo capítulo! (me estoy dando con la grata sorpresa que me están saliendo mas largos los capítulos,pero es que no tiene mucho sentido cortarlos hahaha). Como ven mucho pasa en este capítulo y poco a poco iremos descubriendo qué pasa con Ashura y porque es más malo que las galletas de animalitos. Por cierto, no he preguntado pero qué team son, EriolxTomoyo o Kurogane x Tomoyo?, y a alguien le dio pena Yue? (a mi sí! pero la vida es** **así hahaha)**

 **Les mandó un abrazo y espero que les guste!**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Giuls**


	8. Chapter 8

**Estrella Errante**

 **Capitulo 8**

Eran las 10 de la mañana y Eriol se miró al espejo, acomodándose la corbata azul de rayas amarillas, la cual combinaba perfectamente con el jersey amarillo, la camisa celeste y unos pantalones color caqui. Algunos dirían que era ropa muy formal pero era el estilo del joven de Britania.

\- le dirás a cerca de tu madre?- le pregunto Syaoran quien estaba terminando de cambiarse.

\- en el momento apropiado, ella lo sabrá, por cierto, suerte con Sakura, es una linda chica. Además, hoy en la mañana Ashura salió en la televisión diciendo que el toque de queda para el fin de semana sería a partir de las 8 de la noche porque aparentemente su seguridad había controlado la situación con los dokis.

\- No le creo ni una palabra.

-Yo tampoco pero al menos no tenemos que regresar hoy a las 6 de la tarde.

Con esas palabras, Eriol salió del departamento para recoger a Tomoyo. La joven le había pedido acompañarla a hacer unas compras ya que no tenía equipaje y sus otras maletas tardarían un poco en llegar. Aunque al doctor no le gustará salir de compras, caminar al lado de Tomoyo era un anhelo que tenía desde que partió 5 años atrás de París. Estaba lleno de culpa, porque él sabía que hace 5 años había sido correspondido, las acciones de Tomoyo habían sido sinceras y era imposible no darse cuenta de los sonrojos que causados por el contacto de su piel o por un roce ocasional de sus manos. Las incontables películas que vieron y además que ante los cortejos de él, ella nunca retrocedió. Por ello, cuando la dejó en París y le dijo que la apreciaba como una gran amiga, casi como una hermana, pudo ver el dolor de ella a través de sus ojos. Pudo haber confiado en ella y contarle que eran temas de seguridad de estado, definitivamente pudo haber hecho más que mentirle a la persona más importante para él.

De esos hechos, 5 largos años habían pasado, y aunque habían seguido en contacto, él siempre trató de poner distancia pensando que era lo mejor para ella. Sin embargo, una vez que entró a la organización mundial de doctores y su madre no era más la primera ministra de Britania, un gran peso había desaparecido pero no pudo ubicar el tiempo para ir a buscarla y contarle lo sucedido...intentó escribir más seguido pero si él mismo había puesto distancia, cómo explicaría su cambio de interés?

Eriol se dio con la sorpresa que mientras que recordaba y pensaba, ya había llegado al departamento de Sakura. Se aclaró la garganta y tocó el timbre y escuchó un suave: _ahí bajo._

De pronto, la figura de Tomoyo apareció frente a sus ojos. La chica tenía el cabello más largo de lo que lo recordaba y llevaba un vestido que le había prestado Sakura color palo rosa con flores y una chaqueta rosada, con una cartera amarilla.

\- Hola Eriol - le dijo con una sonrisa, sin moverse de la puerta.

\- Miss Daidoji, mis recuerdos no le hacen justicia, usted se ve radiante.

\- Veo que tu sentido del humor sigue inmutable.

\- Ya sabes, lo que dicen, la gente que se ríe vive más tiempo.

Tomoyo respiraba con algo de dificultad, se había imaginado cientos de veces cómo sería su reacción al verlo de nuevo, en algunos escenarios lo cacheteaba, en otros ella se ponía a llorar, en otros se abrazaban y en los más antiguos él se disculpaba para luego besarla. Sin embargo, la realidad había sido muy distinta pues sus pies parecían pesar una tonelada y no esperaba escuchar el apelativo que Eriol le había puesto, además de un cumplido a su apariencia. ¿No se supone que la quería como una hermana? Los hermanos se molestan y no se dicen esas cosas. Un poco frustrada por no entenderlo empezó a caminar rumbo a las tiendas. Sin duda, ese sería un día largo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el local de Piffle Call, Yue se encontraba leyendo los resultados de las pruebas que había estado haciendo a la tierra de los doki. Leyó varias veces el resultado sin poder creer lo que leía.

\- ¿qué tienes? estás muy inquieto-le preguntó Kero.

\- Volveré a correr la prueba pero...si vuelven a salir los resultados, temo que estábamos en lo cierto, no pensé que hubiese alguien que utilizará un virus como este...si sale nuevamente positivo, tenemos que alertar a la organización mundial de la salud y a todas las organizaciones o podríamos tener otro Chernobyll... diablos...

\- No me asustes, pero si lo han hecho debe haber algo en sus máquinas, dime qué debería buscar, cuáles son los componentes...o quiénes...

\- Solo hay unas cuántas personas capaces de crear una cepa como ésta... busca si han tenido contacto con Dr. Zagato. Haré de nuevo los estudios, espero haberme equivocado, por el bien de todos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syaoran ya había terminado de cocinar, solo faltaban los fideos pero eso los haría cuando regresaran. Antes de salir del departamento revisó que todo estuviese puesto en la mesa y al ver todo en orden, cerró la puerta en búsqueda de la chica de mirada esmeralda.

Sakura bajó un poco nerviosa, aún con la idea de la palabra "cita" rondándole la cabeza. Ese día estaba usando una falda blanca con una blusa blanca, chaqueta verde y zapatillas verdes a juego. Su atuendo definitivamente hacía que sus ojos resaltaran. Syaoran dejó de respirar al verla y en un susurro le dijo que estaba hermosa. Ambos estaban apenados pero Syaoran reaccionó, ya habían pasado meses y si no hacía nada no habría ningún avance...él realmente deseaba hacerle saber sus sentimientos hacia ella y con suerte saber si era correspondido.

\- Entonces, espero que aún no tengas hambre.

-Hoe? pensé que íbamos a almorzar.

-Bueno el almuerzo es parte de la cita, pero antes quiero enseñarte algo, vamos al centro.

Sakura le sonrío y empezaron a caminar ya que no se encontraban tan lejos. Guiada por Syaoran, entraron a un museo.

\- No había entrado pero este museo es muy famoso por las piezas que alberga.

\- No solo por las piezas, pero, ¿sabías que tienen un observatorio y que hay una demostración de la constelaciones y la vía láctea?

\- ¿en serio? no lo sabía! dime que vamos hacia allá.

Syaoran sacó de su bolsillo dos entradas para el observatorio y Sakura lo agarró del brazo, emocionada por lo que podrían ver. Los nervios del primer momento se desvanecieron y ambos interactuaron sin problemas, como siempre lo habían hecho. Solo había una diferencia, Sakura era consciente que esto no era una simple salida entre amigos porque Syaoran había especificado que era una cita. ¿Por qué quería complicar la cosas? Tener una relación con el castaño podría traer problemas, ella podría quedar con el corazón destrozado y no lo podía permitir. A pesar de dichos pensamientos, decidió guardarlos en un cajón para disfrutar del observatorio, las famosas galletas del museo y la tienda de souvenirs, todo en compañía del joven con mirada ámbar que tenía toda su atención en ella, al punto de hacerla sonrojar. Estar con él se había vuelto más que una rutina, era algo tan natural como respirar y estar sonrojada por su causa era algo que solo le causaba calidez en lugar de vergüenza.

\- Luego de esas galletas, espero aún tengas hambre.- le dijo un sonriente Syaoran, quien se comía la última galleta.

\- No habrá problema, tengo un espacio para el postre y otro para el almuerzo, además ya son las 2:30! yo almuerzo más temprano así que es solo natural que tuviera hambre.

\- muy cierto, bueno entonces, lista para sorprenderse con los platillos chinos?

-muy lista!

\- andando-exclamó el joven, cogiéndola de la mano. Sakura solo reafirmo el agarre apretando un poco más su mano y sonriéndole.

Llegaron a las 3 de la tarde, luego de una amena caminata en donde Sakura le contaba lo feliz que se sentía con la llegada de Tomoyo. Por su lado, Syaoran le comentó un poco sobre la reunión que había tenido con Yue durante la semana y su preocupación por la posibilidad de armas biológicas o químicas.

En el departamento, Syaoran le indicó a Sakura que se pusiera cómoda aunque ella ya conocía su casa a la perfección por lo que procedió a poner agua para el té y prendió el equipo de sonido.

\- Solo pon play, me adelanté y pensé en la música apropiada.

\- me sorprende dr. Li, usted ha pensado en todos los detalles.- le dijo Sakura, colocando play, y empezó a sonar Bosanova.

Almorzaron con tranquilidad, disfrutando de cada platillo. Sakura estaba impresionada por los sabores distintos aunque lo que más le alegraba era que él había cocinado para ella.

\- Bueno con las galletas, imagino que ya no tienes espacio para el postre.

\- Dr. Li, todo hasta el momento ha estado perfecto, pero en lo último se equivoca, siempre tengo espacio para otro postre.

Syaoran se río y se paró para traerlo mientras Sakura tomaba sus pastillas. Lo miró de reojo, él le sonrío y ella se relajó, después de todo no tenía que tomarlas en el baño o en lugares ocultos para evitar preguntas, Syaoran sabía y no le haría preguntas al respecto.

\- Pues estos postres los he hecho desde que tengo memoria, son como...

\- tienen la forma de un durazno! son demasiado tiernos como para comerlos!

\- pues si no los comes no sabrás si están buenos.

Ambos comieron los duraznos y fue el final dulce para el mejor almuerzo que había tenido. Le ayudó a lavar los platos y a ordenar las cosas. Eran las 5 de la tarde y se estaba alistado para irse, cuando Syaoran le informó sobre el cambio de horario del toque de queda. Dicha información hizo que los hoyuelos de la joven se marcaran por la gran sonrisa que puso.

\- Nos da tiempo para ver una película!

\- Adelante- ahora regreso.

Sakura prendió el televisor pero antes de poner Netflix se dio cuenta que youtube estaba abierto...le entró la curiosidad y empezó a ver el historial y vio una canción que le encantaba, Harvest moon de Neil Young. Le puso play y los acordes tranquilos como olas que van y vienen inundaron la casa. Sakura se puso a cantar la canción en voz bajita hasta que sintió a Syaoran a su lado.

 _Come a little bit closer_  
 _Hear what I have to say_  
 _Just like children sleepin'_  
 _We could dream this night away._

Sakura dejó de cantar y vio la mano tendida de Syaoran en frente de ella. Sakura, sin entender sus intenciones, le dio su mano ante lo cual, Syaoran la hizo girar sobre su eje.

\- Yo soy pésima bailando, te voy a pisar-le dijo Sakura notoriamente nerviosa.

\- Tú y solo tú eres la culpable de esto por poner esta canción en particular- le dijo Syaoran mirándola de manera divertida, posicionando una de sus manos en su cintura mientras hacía que ella colocara sus manos en los hombros de él.

 _But there's a full moon risin'_  
 _Let's go dancin' in the light_  
 _We know where the music's playin'_  
 _Let's go out and feel the night._

 _Because I'm still in love with you_  
 _I want to see you dance again_  
 _Because I'm still in love with you_  
 _On this harvest moon._

A pesar de ser una canción lenta, era notorio que Syaoran sabía bailar y no solo eso, era un excelente guía. En ese momento, no importaba si lo pisaba no, se movían al compás de la música con pasos sencillos y la distancia que los separaba era mínima lo cual solo hacía que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza.

 _When we were strangers_  
 _I watched you from afar_  
 _When we were lovers_  
 _I loved you with all my heart._

 _But now it's gettin' late_  
 _And the moon is climbin' high_  
 _I want to celebrate_  
 _See it shinin' in your eye._

 _Because I'm still in love with you_  
 _I want to see you dance again_  
 _Because I'm still in love with you_  
 _On this harvest moon._

Cuando la canción terminó, él le dio una última vuelta. Sakura se puso a reír, todo era muy surreal, cómo había terminado bailando con Syaoran? por su curiosidad.

\- Gracias por concederme la pieza - le dijo el joven un poco avergonzado. Después de todo, ya había soñado despierto bailar con ella esa canción pero la realidad había superado 1000 veces la expectativa.

Sakura solo sonrío y se fue al balcón en búsqueda de aire. Tenia que calmarse y estaba hiperventilando. Nuevamente, la pregunta que la venía acechando reapareció, ¿por qué Syaoran la había invitado a una cita si las cosas estaban bien como estaban, por qué complicar las cosas con una etiqueta. En eso sintió que Syaoran se ponía a su costado, observando la ciudad.

\- Tus ojos, ciertamente son las ventanas a tu alma, haz la pregunta.

\- no sé de qué hablas

\- Sakura...todo el día has tenido la mirada con un signo ed interrogación, me puedo imaginar qué quieres saber pero para no hacer conjeturas erróneas prefiero no adivinar y que me lo preguntes.

\- Sabías que puedes ser antipático cuando te lo propones - le replicó Sakura tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Es parte de mi naturaleza, así como la tuya es esquivar mis preguntas.

\- Syaoran...

\- Te divertiste hoy?

\- Sí, por poco y olvido que estamos en el medio de un conflicto armado, muchas gracias por hoy.

\- Entonces uno de los objetivos ha sido logrado, punto para mi.

\- uno de ellos? habían más?

\- Sí, y creo que está casi logrado, aunque no sé... aún tengo mis dudas - le dijo volteándose para poder mirarla de lleno.

\- ¿Por qué has remarcado tantas veces que esta era una cita? Hemos hecho lo mismo que haríamos sin decir eso, es que no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo?

Syaoran alzó los ojos al cielo y los cerró, ahora no sabía cuál sería la respuesta de la joven pero ya había avanzado y no había vuelta atrás.

\- Me encanta ser tu amigo pero

\- pero qué?- le dijo la joven con sus ojos expectante, esperando que todo fuera una broma y poder volver al lugar seguro de la amistad especial que tenía con él, porque era claro que no era un amigo más, con el quería hacerlo todo y contarle todo, hasta dormir en el sofá sin importar si dormía mal.

Syaoran se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

\- quiero poder hacer otras cosas, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo no solo amigo incondicional, tú eres la persona más importante para mi.- finalmente le dijo el castaño, acomodando uno de los mechones de la joven detrás de su oreja.

Sus palabras fueron como electricidad e hicieron que Sakura soltará un pequeño temblor y buscara la mirada del joven, sin querer creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Solo para que no existan malos entendidos. Te quiero Sakura, y no solo como amiga, no sé desde cuándo exactamente pero causas mil tipo de sensaciones en mi.

Al ver que la joven no reaccionaba decidió que debía de darle un espacio, probablemente ella estaba ideando una forma dulce de decirle que no le correspondía. Pensar en ello hizo que le doliera el corazón aunque él como doctor sabía que todo era producto de su cerebro.

\- No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada, no te he formulado ninguna pregunta, solo quería que supieras lo que siento para ser honesto contigo. Vayamos a la sala para ver la película.

Syaoran empezó a caminar, bastante desilusionado pero sin el peso que había estado cargando. Finalmente le había confesado sus sentimientos y a pesar de no ser correspondido, sabía que ella lo quería mucho, como _amigo_.

En eso, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Sakura había reaccionado y al ver que se alejaba solo atinó a abrazarlo.

\- No te vayas, espera.

Syaoran se detuvo y tomó las manos de Sakura, aún dándole la espalda, sintiendo la frente de la joven apoyarse en su espalda.

\- Para mi eres muy importante, tan importante que me asusta, te quiero tanto que me asusta.

\- Sakura...en serio no tienes que decirme nada.

\- No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, déjame terminar.

Sakura afianzó el abrazo para moverse frente a él. Pudo notar que la diferencia de estatura era regular y que la mirada que tanto le gustaba se encontraba algo apagada.

\- Te acuerdas la primera vez que vine a tu casa y me quedé mirando el cuadro de Venezia?...pues bien, no te conté la historia de ese lugar pero ahí fue donde yo me declaré a mi primer amor y fui amablemente rechazada. El dolor que sentí me dejó inútil por un par de días pero luego estuve bien. Sali con algunas personas pero la verdad es que, yo no me he querido enamorar de nadie porque no soportaría que me rompieran el corazón. Todos me dicen que soy super fuerte que puedo con todo pero eso no es cierto...

\- El mundo está lleno de sorpresas, por lo que no puedo prometerte que jamás sentirás pena por mi causa, pero sí te puedo prometer que no será por voluntad propia.

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, si ya me parte el corazón saber que te irás en tres meses...no sé si sea prudente cruzar esa línea.

Syaoran bajó la mirada sabiendo que lo que le decía la joven era cierto, si continuaban, la separación sería más dolorosa pero no había vuelta atrás.

\- Es egoísta de mi parte, lo sé, pero tengo que ser honesto contigo... - alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con su color favorito...verde esmeralda - cada vez se me hace más difícil inventar una excusa para explicar porque estoy a tu lado, lo estoy porque soy feliz así, cada vez que tomas de mi mano o te ríes yo solo quiero abrazarte y llenarte de besos, lo cual no es apropiado para un par de amigos.

Syaoran cerró los ojos y se agachó para juntar su frente con la de la joven, quien aún tenía sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

\- Podemos tener un par de citas más y me dices qué es lo que sientes, no me importa tener 1 año de citas siempre y cuando comparta mi tiempo contigo.

Syaoran sintió una de las manos de la joven subir a su mejilla y escuchó su tenue risa, bueno al menos ya se estaba relajando. Estaba por abrir los ojos cuando sintió que la joven ponía su palma sobre sus ojos.

\- No necesitamos 365 citas, yo sí sé lo que siento- la joven se acercaba a su rostro, podía sentir su aliento.

Sakura terminó con el espacio que los separaba, besándolo de manera tímida pero dulce. Syaoran se sorprendió porque no esperó que Sakura fuera la que iniciara el beso, el tan anhelado beso. Sonrió y la besó de vuelta, colocando ambas manos a la altura de la cintura. Se separaron por falta de aire y vio a la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas y decidió acariciar su sonrojada mejilla.

\- Te advierto que, estás abriendo la caja de pandora, yo cuando amo a alguien, lo hago sin medida y eso puede acabar conmigo. Te voy a ahogar y te hartaras de mi, pensarás en este día en el que dejaste tu cómodo sitio de amigo en donde no te causaba problemas-le dijo Sakura con un tono gracioso que intentaba ocultar su frustración, porque a pesar de ser muy buena en su trabajo y ser la persona seria y confiable en su círculo de amistades, aún tenía consigo esos miedos, miedos que le hacían creer que enamorarse no era una buena idea. Sin embargo, no era cuestión de querer enamorarse o no, porque aunque Sakura no lo dijera, ya lo sabía y el joven Li ya la había cautivado.

Syaoran la miró con total adoración y la abrazó, esperando trasmitirle calma y todo el amor que sentía por ella.

\- Desafío aceptado Kinomoto, que vengan los dragones, licántropos y vampiros, nada hará que me arrepienta del día de hoy.

Ambos sonrieron y vieron el atardecer en Celes. Un magnífico cielo naranja con nubes moradas, lo que sin duda anunciaba una fuerte lluvia pero eso no importaba en estos momentos porque a pesar de las nubes, los castaños sabían que mañana volvería a salir el sol.

\- Entonces, aunque no te gusten las etiquetas sociales, ¿aceptas ser mi enamorada?

\- sí que es persistente Dr. Li.

\- lo sé- le dijo Syaoran atrayéndola hacia él- Kinomoto espero una respuesta.

\- solo si me invitas otro de tus postres.

Syaoran se empezó a reír, se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y tomarla de la mano para entrar nuevamente al departamento. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el mueble con las manos entrelazadas. Ciertamente dolía saber que él se iría en tres meses, pero podían pasar muchas cosas en tres meses y por ahora, era suficiente saber que ambos eran correspondidos y que estarían al lado del otro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día había llegado a su fin, y con él lo que tanto temía Yue quien ya tenía los resultados de los exámenes, la confirmación de que Ashura estaba usando un virus en tierra doki, que solo traería como consecuencia la aniquilación de toda una etnia. Además, Kero había encontrado carpetas con las comunicaciones y trabajos sobre la cepa, creada por el dr. Zagato, quien resultó siendo el tío de Ashura, hermano de su padre Lantis. Al parecer, la crueldad y locura venían de familia.

\- Es sábado, qué haremos con esta información?

\- La base tiene que saberlo cuanto antes, ellos se encargaran de avisarles a los demás organismos internacionales. Vamos donde Terada, debemos idear un plan para evitar que Ashura siga adelante con sus planes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyo subió al departamento y dejó sus compras a un lado. No había nadie en la casa, fue a la cocina para poner agua, necesitaba un te, algo que la calmara. Llegó a su cuarto, se sentó y se paró de inmediato. Estaba demasiado inquieta, caminaba de un lugar a otro. No podía ser cierto, _el pasado es pasado Tomoyo_.

Regresó a la sala por sus compras y decidió que tenía que acomodar la ropa, vació todo a su cama y empezó a quitarle las etiquetas pero su vista se nubló. Lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas. El pasado le dolía, le dolía porque si _él_ no hubiera hecho supuestos ni decidido por ella, otra sería la historia y se hubiera evitado tanta tristeza. Todo estos años creyendo que ella inventó todo, que nunca hubieron señales y que ella malinterpretó todo para saber que sí había sido real pero que él había decidido por ambos. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban por lo enojada que estaba, se sentó al pie de la cama, recordando el día y en particular la última conversación de esa tarde.

 **Flashback**

 **N/A: Recomiendo escuchar One day de Kodaline.**

A pesar que al inicio, ambos pelinegros caminaban sin decirse mucho, la tensión se fue rompiendo a la medida en que la concentración no estaba puesta sobre ellos sino en las cosas que Tomoyo quería comprar. Ya para la una de la tarde habían comprado dos pares de zapatos y algunos vestidos. Almorzaron comida italiana mientras Tomoyo, sintiéndose más cómoda, le comentaba sus últimos proyectos y le preguntaba a Eriol sobre sus razones por unirse a la organización mundial de médicos. Hablar de las cosas que habían ocurrido o planes futuros no era un problema, siempre que no hablaran de Paris. Para Tomoyo, todo estaba dicho, ella había malinterpretado todo y solo debía verlo como un amigo y era grato conversar con él aunque sintiera que en la mirada de Eriol había algo particular, algo que no era un buen augurio.

\- Aún me faltan algunas cremas, te agradezco por tu compañía pero ya te he quitado toda la mañana.

\- Es fin de semana y extrañaba conversar y pasar tiempo contigo, si no te molesta me gustaría acompañarte hasta tener que dejarte en casa.

\- Bueno, te lo advertí pero ya que insistes, vayamos.

Los jóvenes entraron a un par de tiendas más hasta que Tomoyo vio una librería. Entraron y se percató que Eriol le daba una mirada rápida al lugar.

\- Sé que quieres explorarla, anda, hazlo.

\- Hemos venido por ti y yo puedo volver aquí cualquier día.

\- ya te torture casi todo el día, anda yo te espero aquí mientras me sirven un café.

Y así, la amatista se sentó en espera de su café y Eriol solo obedeció, ocultando su mirada triste. Hasta ahora no entendía cómo había podido mentirle a aquella chica que lo conocía tan bien y a la cual quería con cada fibra de su ser. No pudo buscar ni concentrarse en ningún libro, tenía tanto que decirle que le quemaba por dentro. Permaneció quieto detrás de un aparador ocultándose de la visión de la amatista y esperó a que ella terminará su café. Sabia que tenía dos caminos, podía seguir fingiendo como lo había hecho todo el día, y luego con el tiempo serían amigos, ella sin duda lo trataba como uno y quizá el podría realmente verla como una hermana...eventualmente. Eriol aspiró fuerte y botó aire por la boca, esa primera opción era pésima porque no funcionaría, ella se daría cuenta que algo le ocultaba. Sin embargo, decirle la verdad, decirle que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y que estuvo a punto de mudarse a Japón por ella pero que ante el inminente conflicto entre sus países y la posición de su madre tuvo que dejarla...y mentirle. Tomó más aire, realmente no tenía que tomar esa decisión en ese momento.

Eriol salió de su escondite y fue con Tomoyo.

\- Nada interesante?

\- Nada por ahora, quizá la próxima semana encuentre algo.

\- Si tú lo dices - le dijo mirándolo expectante, iba a continuar pero decidió callar.

La tarde hacía su aparición y una lluvia los agarró mientras iban de regreso por lo que apuraron el paso hasta llegar al edificio de Sakura. A pesar de momentos en los que había una clara tensión, Tomoyo la había pasado mejor de lo que esperaba. De hecho, en ese momento reía porque estaba toda empapada por la lluvia pero se sentía bien, extrañamente bien. Dejó sus bolsas en el suelo llamando la atención de Eriol.

\- Eriol

El joven no pudo responder porque de pronto sintió como los brazos de ella lo envolvían y el rostro de la chica se ocultaba en su pecho.

\- Me alegra haber salido hoy contigo...querido _amigo_ o _hermano_ fue la palabra que utilizaste la última vez?-le dijo Tomoyo en una risa nostálgica.

El control de Eriol se fue por la borda. Sentir su aroma y su ser tan cerca de él solo hizo que todos los momentos, los almohadazos, las noches de película y las veces que la tomo de la mano vinieran a su mente. Y ella decía amigo o peor aún, hermano, porque él le había hecho creer que le era indiferente.

\- No digas eso-le salió con voz rasposa, casi ahogada.

Tomoyo se paralizó y se dio cuenta que Eriol la sostenía con fuerza y que ocultaba su rostro en los cabellos de ella.

\- Eriol? dije algo que te molestó?, quizá no debí abrazarte, lo siento ya sabes que puedo ser impulsiva.

Tomoyo intentó separarse pero Eriol la sostuvo, alargando el abrazo. Cuando la soltó, él no se atrevía a mirarla pero empezó a hablar, recordando su último día en París.

\- Ese último día, te pedi que nos encontráramos en el jardín de las Tullerías, lo recuerdas? era primavera y yo sabía que ese jardín te encantaba.

\- ¿Por qué hablas de ese día? ya no tiene importancia.

\- Discúlpame

\- ¿De qué hablas? La que se disculpó ese día fui yo, yo fui la que malinterpretó todo, yo no debí ...

Eriol la miró con tristeza y con la mirada le suplicó que lo dejará hablar.

\- Ese día te iba a decir que me habían aceptado en la escuela de medicina en Japón y que me reuniría pronto contigo allá.

\- ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- El jardín de las tullerías fue el lugar donde te vi por primera vez aunque tú no me viste. Tú estabas tomando fotos a las ardillas y a las estatuas. Andabas de un lado para otro. Grande fue mi sorpresa que nos toparemos en la universidad en clases de Francés. Yo...planifique ese día como nunca lo había hecho, te iba a llevar a cenar al restaurante cerca del campus, ese que odiábamos porque se demoraban una eternidad en servir la comida pero valía la pena. Sin embargo, antes de verte recibí una llamada de mi madre. Como recordarás, en ese tiempo, era la primera ministra de Britania y me ordenó regresar de inmediato a casa porque había recibido noticias de un posible conflicto con Japón. En ese momento, solo pensé en protegerte, lo juro.

Tomoyo iba armando el rompecabezas en su mente.

\- Te vi en aquellos jardines y pensé que lo mejor para ti no era yo en ese momento, ya me habían advertido que ser el hijo de la primera ministra conllevaba algunas responsabilidades pero también riesgos y no quise que nada afectara tu vida...y tú, siendo nacional de Japón, no quise exponerte. Cuando caminamos por el jardín yo estaba pensando cómo decírtelo sin revelar el secreto de estado pero me tomaste por sorpresa. Me besaste y yo.

Tomoyo se apartó de él, no podía tenerlo cerca, no podía estar pasando esto.

\- Me rechazaste, me dijiste que yo lo había malinterpretado todo...- le dijo Tomoyo mirando al suelo, porque la ira empezaba a hacerse presente.

\- Tomoyo

\- y luego de ello, a pesar de que dijiste que no había problema que seguiríamos como amigos, te fuiste ese día sin decir adios. Estuve preguntando por ti a todos nuestros conocidos hasta que la secretaria de la facultad me dijo que te habías ido.

\- El servicio secreto vino y tuve que irme, sé que pude hacer más pero te juro que fue porque no quería involucrarte.

\- sabes lo culpable que me sentí por _creer_ que había arruinado nuestra amistad? o por _creer_ que había confundido todo?

\- Tomoyo yo

\- ya han pasado 5 años de eso.

\- lo sé pero tenías que saberlo, tenía que decírtelo, porque ni un solo día deje de pensar en ti, yo lo estuve, estoy y seguiré ...

\- no digas nada, para ya. No dijiste nada hace 5 años y no tiene caso decir algo ahora.

Tomoyo cogió rapidamente sus bolsas y abrió la puerta y sin mirarlo le dijo:

\- Te agradezco por el día de hoy, buenas noches.- cerrando la puerta.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Sakura llegó al departamento y encontró la tetera prendida. La apagó, vio los sobres de té en la mesa. Se dirigió a su cuarto y encontró a su amiga sentada en el piso. Sin duda, algo había salido terriblemente mal en esa salida al centro comercial. Entró y tomó la caja de tissues, se sentó al costado de Tomoyo en el cuarto iluminado solo por la luz de la luna. Paso el brazo por los hombros de su amiga quien la abrazó para soltarse a llorar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **N/A**

 **Hola!pues bien, este capítulo es medio agridulce, ya saben para balancear las cosas y no matar a nadie de diabetes hahaha. Ya sé que Kero es un pesado por interrumpirlos pero por eso hoy no había manera de interrumpirlos hahahaha, me alegra que les este gustando la historia. Escribirla me divierte, es como una terapia =D. Por cierto, viajaré por 5 semanas este viernes y quizá demore un poco mas en actualizar (quizá me venga la inspiración y no haya problema alguno!) solo ténganme un poco de paciencia y como siempre espero saber si les gustó y si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o comentario, la verdad es que siempre me alegra leer lo que opinan de la historia o si les gusta =)**

 **PS. Espero escuchen la canción sugerida para la parte de Tomoyo y Eriol, fue la que utilice para escribir esa parte en particular.**

 **Un abrazo,**

 **Giuls**


	9. Chapter 9

**Estrella Errante**

 **Capitulo 9**

Un nuevo día en la oficina de Piffle call pero todo era diferente. El ambiente que se respiraba era tenso y el silencio sepulcral. Sakura se sentó en su escritorio y sostuvo su taza de té caliente suspirando. Bien dicen que no todo puede permanecer perfecto siempre, o es una cosa o la otra. En este caso, el fin de semana había sido muy feliz por lo acontecido con Syaoran; sin embargo, su trabajo estaba por tornarse más complicado de lo anticipado.

Terada había anunciado a puertas cerradas que las sospechas se habían confirmado ya que Yue había encontrado rastros en la tierra que evidenciaban el uso de armas químicas en contra de los dokis. El link con Ashura era casi obvio, debido a que el doctor que había diseñado dicha cepa era su tío. Era el momento de ir a visitarlo para hablarle de la ilegalidad del supuesto uso de armas químicas. Sin embargo, todos en la oficina sabían del caracter de Ashura y que no retrocedería en sus objetivos por lo que estaban verdaderamente preocupados por los doki e inclusive por su propia seguridad.

Kero observó con detenimiento a Sakura y se acercó a ella.

\- Toma, llegó esto para ti de Kurogane.

Sakura lo abrió con curiosidad y se dio con la sorpresa que había un sobre más pequeño dentro y una nota suelta para ella donde le pedía que por favor le entregase dicha carta a Tomoyo.

\- Probablemente esto la animará-mencionó Sakura, refiriéndose a su querida amiga.

\- La vi un poco triste ayer durante el almuerzo, estará bien?

\- Es Tomoyo, lo estará, es más, en este momento se encuentra haciendo las gestiones para pedir el permiso de Ashura y poder ir a documentar las historias doki.

\- Estás bromeando...que no nos escuchó cuando dijimos que Ashura estaba loco?

\- Lo hizo, pero ella es terca y realmente quiere ir a dicha comunidad y sabe que la única opción sin tener problemas es conseguir el permiso de Ashura.

\- No creo que se lo de.

\- Veremos qué noticias nos trae.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Antes que todo señorita Daidoji, me alegra que se encuentre bien. Luego de lo que me comentaron mis agentes, quedamos muy preocupados por su seguridad.

Tomoyo sentía que el hombre no era sincero, además, habia visto los videos trucados difundidos por Ashura por lo que no le creía ni media palabra; sin embargo, necesitaba ser diplomática si quería conseguir el permiso.

\- Le agradezco por la preocupación. Le comentaron el motivo de mi visita?

\- No mucho, pero al enterarme que era usted la que solicitaba la cita no dude en concedersela, dígame, en qué la podemos ayudar?

\- Bueno, yo soy directora de cine y antes de venir hice investigaciones sobre las diferentes etnias presentes en Celes, me he interesado por estudiar un poco más a los doki, por lo que quiero que me de un permiso para poder pasar la banda de seguridad y poder acceder a dicho territorio.

Ashura se sorprendió ante su pedido y se paró, acercándose a la ventana, dándole la espalda pues se encontraba más que disgustado. Sin embargo, su mirada brillo con intensidad...se le había ocurrido un maravilloso plan que podía utilizar a su favor.

\- Los doki son personas problemáticas, como sabe, estamos en desaveniencias con ellos, inclusive, han sido violentos con los demás ciudadanos de Celes. Sin embargo, son parte de Celes, desde tiempos inmemorables, de hecho tenemos un estante lleno de libros que le podrían interesar, me acompaña?

Ambos se dirigieron a otro salón que estaba custodiado por un guardia quien los dejó pasar.

\- Este es el estudio de mi padre, la mayoría de libros trata sobre los doki o están escritos en dicho idioma...no entro mucho aqui pero como disculpa por lo sucedido cuando llegó, le ofrezco prestarle los libros que desee para ayudarla en su investigación.

Tomoyo se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de Ashura...

\- Srta. Daidoji, sé que usted ha debido de ver los videos que se difundieron, creáme cuando le digo que cuando hice el anuncio de su supuesto secuestro, me informaron eso y seguí la indicación equivocada de mis asesores. Luego de hablar con los que estuvieron presentes en el aeropuerto, me enteré que uno de mis hombres disparó, lo que causó todo el revuelo y que Kurogane solo la sacó de apuros. Por ello, le pido disculpas.

\- Sr. Ashura, acepto sus disculpas y le agradezco por su honestidad y la confianza en permitirme ver los libros de su padre. Sin embargo, quisiera saber si también tengo el permiso para ir al territorio doki.

\- En realidad, yo no le puedo dar el permiso de entrar ya que es tierra controlada por Kurogane, pero sí le doy el permiso de que pueda pasar nuestro cordón de seguridad, el cual, solo es para proteger a los ciudadanos de Celes.

\- Se lo agradezco.

\- Bien, entonces mi asistente le dará una credencial que le asegurará que pueda traspasar los cordones y también podra revisar y llevarse los libros que desee en préstamo, ahora me disculpará pero tengo otra reunión.

\- Por supuesto, ha sido un gusto conversar con usted, le agradezco por su amabilidad.

Ashura se fue, dejando a la joven en un mar de libros antiguos, eran solo las 11 de la mañana, por lo que planeaba hojearlos a grosso modo para iniciar su investigación. Mientras tanto, Ashura llamó a su asistente para darle las órdenes respectivas, claro que le daría el acceso a la joven japonesa, si quería aprender más de los doki, con gusto le daría los preciados libros de su padre los cuales no había quemado por falta de tiempo.

\- Que cosas de la vida...ella voluntariamente ha querido tener acceso a dicho lugar, si ocurre un accidente mientras ella está allá, todos verán la plaga que son los doki y lo peligroso que son...es más, su muerte podría ser algo que juegue a mi favor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tierra llamando a Syaoran

El joven pediatra volteó a ver a Eriol, teniendo cuidado de no tirar las historias clínicas que tenía en las manos.

\- decías? - al notar la falta de repuesta, el castaño se cogio el puente de la nariz suspirando, en qué estaba?

\- Andas un poco distraído.

\- En realidad estoy concentrado, ya revisaste todas las historias clínicas?, Yue espera los resultados esta semana - exclamó un Syaoran cansado a pesar de ser medio día ya que había estado desde muy temprano revisando archivos.

Yue les había pedido que le pudieran dar un número estimado de casos que presentaban síntomas de fiebre, naúseas, seguidas de mucha tos y taquicardia. Últimamente habían tenido varios niños de corta edad con esos síntomas pero se había asumido que era por la falta de algunas vacunas a los cuales no habían podido acceder los dokis desde que Ashura entró a reemplazar a su padre. Syaoran y Eriol se encontraban trabajando no solo en sus pacientes actuales sino también en el trabajo de sus sucesores y al parecer el patrón de solo niños pequeños se había roto, ya que habían mujeres jóvenes y ancianos que también habían sido víctimas mortales con algunos de los síntomas. Algo no estaba bien, no era normal que gente de todas las edades estuviera padeciendo de síntomas similares por causa de falta de vacunación.

Eriol le alcanzó un folder lleno de papeles.

\- Mis resultados son los mismos que los tuyos, me falta terminar algunas carpetas pero tengo que ver a pacientes, estaré en el consultorio.

\- Ok, te daré el alcance en un rato. Por cierto cuándo iremos a las tierras doki? Ahora que tenemos que ir de a dos, dependo de tu disponibilidad y mis pequeños pacientes aguardan.

\- Ellos y sus madres -dijo Eriol riéndose un poco. Su broma no pasó desapercibida y fue recibida con gusto, ya que el ambiente se empezaba a llenar de tensión por los nuevos análisis.

\- Bueno ahora que salgo con Sakura dudo que sea apropiado que sigas haciendo bromas de mi supuesta soltería.

\- Es que acaso te casaste y no me invitaste?-resopló el cardiólogo con una molestia falsa que no duró mucho porque estalló en risas.

\- Idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Me alegra que te armaras de valor y pusieras las cosas en claro.

\- Yo también. Syaoran cerró los ojos, recordando el aroma de cerezos característicos de la joven abogada de la cual estaba enamorado. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje. Estaba contento a pesar de todo, aunque también detestaba la incertidumbre del fin de su misión la cual estaba cada vez más cerca, por primera vez en varios años, deseo ser estable, poder planear a largo plazo y tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

\- Bueno pequeño lobo, si te parece podemos ir esta semana.

\- Perfecto, pero por el toque de queda tendremos que ir dos veces porque dudo nos dejen dormir allá.

\- Hmm, Kurogane es temible pero un anfitrión atento según tengo entendido, veámos cómo nos va y si es posible quedarnos por una noche.

\- De acuedo, entonces notificaré a la sede que iremos los dos.

Ambos doctores siguieron con sus labores con incertumbre sobre lo que les diría Yue con los resultados encontrados pero con la certeza de que al menos irían a atender a los dokis pronto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Sakura llegaba a su departamento un poco pensativa, Terada les había dicho que mantuvieran sus teléfonos cargados por si se presentaba una emergencia y ella tenía que terminar una intervención escrita, aparentemente, esa sería una larga noche.

\- Ya llegué!

\- Sakura!, omg no vas a creerlo!

Escuchar a su amiga esperándola en casa la hizo sonreir ya que era un alegre recordatorio de que no todo en la vida era trabajo, especialmente si esa amiga era la que había recibido correspondencia por la mañana.

\- Bueno, no lo hubiese creído si no lo hubiese recibido yo misma- le dijo entregándole el sobre de Kurogane a Tomoyo.

\- Para mi?-expresó una sorprendida Tomoyo, quien solo pensaba contarle lo grandioso que había salido la reunión con Ashura.

\- Ábrelo ya que me muero de ganas de saber qué te escribió!

Tomoyo se fue a la sala, se sentó y abrió el sobre en donde encontró una foto de su pintura favorita de la aldea doki con una breve nota escrita en un fino papel con símbolos grabados en las esquinas.

"Esa pintura también es mi favorita pero ahora parece que ha perdido un poco su encanto. La invitación a estas tierras sigue abierta y tu habitación lista para cuando quieras visitarnos. Tuyo, Kurogane."

\- OMG, Tomoyo!, ok qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con Kurogane?

Sakura estaba más que emocionada al escuchar la nota que había recibido su amiga. Sabía que Tomoyo tenía un gran corazón pero nunca la vio interesada en mantener una relación más allá de la amistad, de hecho, solo recordaba a Eriol pero luego de lo sucedido con él, simplemente no era una opción. La castaña temía que su amiga se sumiera en una válida depresión luego de lo develado el sábado pero contrario a eso, Tomoyo había demostrado querer seguir adelante con sus proyectos y la carta que había recibido daba indicios de que su linda personalidad había cautivado al temible general Kurogane.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo solo sonrió y cerró los ojos, acariciando el papel y corroborando que el joven Kurogane era muy distintos a los que solía conocer.

\- Solo tenemos gustos en común y al parecer, le caigo super bien.

\- Y te dieron el permiso?

\- No solo eso, me dieron muchos libros -señalando la mesa con tres pilas de libros antiguos y papeles. Tienes gráficos y símbolos sobre los doki pero muchos de ellos están en ese idioma y no lo entiendo por lo que había pensado ir con Kurogane para ver si Xochi podía ayudarme con ellos.

\- Suena como la excusa perfecta.

\- No es una excusa, en serio quiero averiguar la historia para poder contar un relato, se vería muy rico en colores y pictogramas.

\- No dudo de tu proyecto pero en serio no te llama la atención ni un poco? vamos, en esta tarjeta hay mucho entre líneas que hasta yo entiendo.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro. A penas ayer había recibido la historia completa de lo sucedido con Eriol y no se encontraba segura de sus sentimientos hacia él, no lo odiaba pero acaso seguía queriendolo? Por otro lado, la idea de Kurogane era fresca y desconocida pero se sentía atraída, aunque no estaba segura si era por la idea de Kurogane con un caracter distinto al de Eriol y a todo lo que ella había conocido o si realmente era una atracción por Kurogane como persona.

Sakura solo la miró y se empezó a reir, sabía que Tomoyo no le diría nada más hasta que ella misma tuviera claro lo que pasaba con Kurogane.

\- No digas nada-le dijo una sonriente Sakura. Anda a trabajar y veremos que ocurre en el camino, lo importante es que estes bien y hagas lo que disfrutas. No importa si no hay mucha claridad ahora, así que no empieces a cuestionarte ni a tratar de racionalizar las cosas. Dejemos que la magia de Celes actúe.

\- Tú me conoces muy bien.

\- Bueno, qué te puedo decir, uno de mis super poderes es ser tu mejor amiga. Y ahora que ya vimos la carta, ok, hay algo de cenar o te ayudo?

\- Puedes terminar la torta porque no tenemos postre para la semana, Kero se lo terminó el fin de semana. Por cierto, y ya que estamos platicando de chicos, me contarás sobre Syaoran?

\- ehh...no hay mucho que contar, ya sabes, tenías razón y ahora salimos juntos pero no como amigos?

\- trata de pasar esa noticia como si fuese lo más normal. Sakura Kinomoto, me debes una larga conversación...no puedo creer que me perdi esa escena...son una pareja y no te grabe! al menos dime que fue a la hora de la puesta del sol, o que te lleno el cuarto con flores...hizo un flashmob...pero ok, quizá pueda captar la escencia y colocarla en mi película.

\- muy graciosa, bueno no lo veré estos días porque estará donde los dokis pero me gustaría que salieramos juntos, no sé, una parrillada? algo para que lo puedas conocer más.

\- yo encantada, y sí, mientras más rápido nos conozcamos mejor para que no se cohiba en la boda de Chiharu, porque ahora sí lo tienes que llevar.

Las chicas siguieron conversando y riendo. Aunque Sakura trataba de sonar como si iniciar una relación con Syaoran fuese lo más normal, no podía evitar sonreir porque estaba feliz y a la vez ansiosa pues se había acostumbrado a estar sola y no sabía si las cosas iban muy rápido o no pero en ese momento había decidido vivir el presente sin planificar mucho. Los ratos que pasaba con Syaoran ya formaban parte de su vida, de a pocos, el joven doctor se fue colando en su vida y ni cuenta se dio.

Así, la semana se pasó muy rápido, Tomoyo estaba muy entretenida tratando de descifrar los libros que le había dado Ashura, Sakura preparaba una charla para las fuerzas armadas de Celes y los doctores estaban en su último día en tierra doki. Efectivamente, como Eriol había asumido, Kurogane los invitó a dormir a su casa para que pudieran atender a más personas, no solo a los niños sino que ultimamente, la mayoría de la población doki padecía de una tos que no se iba con los remedios naturales como el limón y la miel que solían tomar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El atardecer rojizo bañaba las montañas, señal de que eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde. A pesar de haber sido días intensos, ambos doctores se sentían satisfechos de haber podido ayudar a los dokis. Al final, por ello habían elegido trabajar en esa organización, para poder llegar a aquellos que no tenían acceso a un centro de salud.

\- Les agradezco haber venido y haber revisado a todos.

\- Es nuestro trabajo general- respondió Eriol, estrechando la mano a Kurogane.

\- Es un poco tarde para que regresen, les invito a quedarse una noche más de paso que charlamos un poco.

Y la verdad es que era muy tarde para regresar pero habían pensado acampar a las afueras de la comunidad para no abusar de la amabilidad de los doki y de paso probar suerte con la conectividad, ya que la señal. Ambos doctores sonrieron y accedieron a quedarse una noche más, olvidándose de notificar a su base.

Mientras tanto, en la capital, Yue había hecho el match con la información proporcionada por Eriol y Syaoran y la sede de Piffle Call estaba al tanto. Habían descubierto que la tierra de los doki estaba contaminada por un agente biológico, causante de un aparente resfriado el cual empeoraba con agentes cítricos y dulces. El agente biológico estaba bien pensado ya que los doki era una etnia conocida por su medicina natural por lo que las probabilidades de que infectara a otro habitante de Celes causandole la muerte era muy baja. Ante esta nueva información, Sakura, Rika, Terada, Kero y Yue estaban reunidos en una mesa circular.

\- Nos falta el link entre cómo llegó dicho agente a tierra doki - puntializó Rika

\- Aún no encuentro una prueba sólida, me falta desencriptar unos correos, estoy seguro que ahi hay información valiosa pero por ahora, el único link entre eso es el parentezco familiar entre el creador de la cepa y Ashura pero nos falta algo- explicó Kero algo cansado por haberse dedicado toda la semana a buscar información.

\- He revisado los movimientos migratorios y en teoría, nadie sabe donde está Zagato, no podemos hallar una relación directa.

\- Bueno, igual podemos abogar por los doki, no le echemos la culpa a Ashura, solo digamos que están en riesgo y que se requiere que Celes les proporcione otro lugar y dejen de enfermar- explicó Sakura, quien aunque no le gustaba la idea de dejar impune a Ashura, recordó que lo más importante era salvar la vida de los doki.

Terada se levantó para traer unos papeles con una lista de nombres.

\- La sede es de la misma opinión, pero ya están movilizando a las demás organizaciones. Además, debido a que no sabemos si el virus viaja por aire, no enviarán a más personas a Celes. Yue nos ha indicado que tendrá el antídoto pronto y que debido a que no estamos en constante contacto, las probabilidades de que nos contagiemos son muy remotas. Sin embargo, para aquellos que deseen irse podrán hacerlo, Piffle Call enviará una avioneta la próxima semana para evacuar de manera discreta a un primer grupo- dijo Terada mirando fijamente la lista que tenía en sus manos, nombres de los que conformaban la Delegación en Celes.

\- Van a evacuarnos? porque si nos vamos, los dokis quedaran a merced de Ashura...no podemos irnos Terada.

Yue miró a Sakura fijamente, todos los días, la joven no hacía más que sorprenderlo, otro en su situación pediría la evacuación.

\- Solo a aquellos del area administrativa, cuya presencia no es esencial y todo aquel que desee irse, no podemos obligar a nadie a trabajar en estas condiciones. Sin embargo, yo me quedaré, al igual que Fye y Yue.

\- Yo también me quedaré - Kero la miró preocupado pero sabía que su amiga era terca- confío en que Yue tendrá el antídoto pronto y necesitará toda la ayuda posible para distribuirlo a los dokis.

\- Ya contaba con tu presencia Kinomoto- le dijo un sonriente Terada, mirando como todos los presentes asentían, la tuya y la de todos los reunidos en esta mesa.

\- Y dónde está Fye, no lo he visto en toda la semana.

\- Esta volando de regreso a Celes. Como ya saben, las comunicaciones no son muy fiables, así que él ha tenido que ir a la sede a informar de forma directa. Llega a Celes por la tarde y me imagino traerá planes más concretos. Hasta entonces, vayan a casa, han trabajado toda la semana, en especial tú Yue.

Todos se levantaron menos Yue, quien lo observó sin decir palabra, la verdad es que estaba muerto del cansancio y ahora tenía que esperar a que las muestras estuvieran listas para seguir con sus pruebas. Sin embargo, no quería dejar su laboratorio, quizá algo se le escapba y quería encontrar el antídoto lo antes posible. Kero se alzó de hombros, acompañando a Sakura por si cartera. Cuando la castaña estaba por salir, vio que Yue seguía con su bata de laboratorio sentado por lo que se le acercó.

\- No soy científica pero dudo que mirando el horno las muestras vayan a salir más rápido.

Al terminar de soltar dicha frase Yue la miró directamente con una mirada muy seria, que hubiera espantado a cualquier mortal. Sin embargo, no era necesario ser mago para darse cuenta que necesitaba dormir. Le extendió una mano y le instó a salir.

\- Vamos, cuando descanses, tu cerebro tendrá mejores ideas y las muestras estarán listas. Además, ha sido una semana dura y pronto dará el toque de queda.

De pronto entró Kero, y con un empujón sacó a Yue de la sala de reuniones.

Caminaron hasta el edifico, Sakura y Kero conversaban y Yue solo los escuchaba. La castaña no estaba segura de haberle hablado de esa manera a Yue pero sintió que era necesario. Cuando subían las escaleras y antes de entrar a su apartamento paró en seco dispuesta a disculparse por si hubiese cruzado la raya pero Yue la interrumpió.

\- Gracias, era necesario, no necesitas disculparte.

\- pero cómo?

\- Sé cuándo tienes cara de pedir disculpas, fue la única que me pusiste cuando nos conocimos en la sede, luego de ensuciar mi camisa.

\- Yo...

\- Gracias Kinomoto, nos vemos- terminó el joven de cabellera plateada, continuando su camino hacia el departamento de arriba.

\- Sakura, dime Sakura por favor.

Yue se detuvo y asintió de espaldas, privando a Sakura de la hermosa y discreta sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura entró a su departamento y se tumbó en el sillón, cogió su celular y vio que no tenía ningún mensaje.

\- Pensé que verías al joven Li.

\- Yo también pero quizá se le hizo tarde porque no se ha conectado desde que se fue y tampoco Eriol.

\- Seguro regresan mañana.

Tomoyo fue a su cajón y sacó unos aparatos rectangulares.

\- Después de todo si nos serán de utilidad.

\- un beeper?

\- Es más que un beeper, no funciona con los operadores de Celes, sino con un satélite de la compañia de mi madre. No utiliza mucha energía y se recarga con energía solar. Tengo uno para ti y un par más.

\- Esto sería de mucha utilidad, sobre todo cuando vamos a tierra de los dokis, no sabía de esta tecnología.

\- Es un prototipo pero le he pedido que me envie más, quizá sea de utilidad para los demás, por ahora toma.

Sakura recibió dos con cara de interrogación.

\- Bueno, uno se lo tienes que dar al joven Li, así no se tendrán en incertidumbre cada vez que no esten en el mismo lugar- dijo riendose ya que Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sakura le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a su amiga, no podía esperar a que Syaoran regresará para darle el suyo.

\- Además, así podremos estar en contacto sin ayuda del satelital.

\- Igual, me vas a mantener informada

\- Siii aunque solo iré un par de días para ver cómo es que funciona el lenguaje...quiero ver si hay patrones para pasarselos al equipo de mi madre, quiza me puedan crear un sofware que me ayude, así podré procesar la información más rápido.

\- ok, igual ya sabes, nada de miel y limón- Sakura no le había dado los detalles de los hallazgos pero le había advertido sobre evitar ingerir dichos alimentos.

\- y puedo recomendar a los demás evitar eso?

\- Sí, de hecho se empezará una campaña pública, las demás organizaciones están encargandose de eso pero podemos informar a la población. Nosotros necesitamos la autorización de Ashura pero podrías persuaidr a Kurogane que deje de utilizar dicho medicamento de manera temporal sin rebelar tu fuente...es inteligente y captará el mensaje.

\- No te meterás en problemas?

\- No lo creo, y confío en que podremos cnvencer a Ashura pronto de poder lanzar la campaña pública.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, Kurogane había invitado a los doctores a sentarse alrededor de una fogata mientras hablaban de la aldea y sus habitantes. Tanto Syaoran como Eriol aprendieron en una noche más de lo que habían aprendido en los útimos meses.

\- La verdad es que lo único que les falta es señal telefónica.

\- Algún día dr. Li, quizá podamos ser independientes. No queremos separarnos por desagradecidos, pero durante los últimos años, el gobierno solo ha oprimido a los dokis y no podemos permitirlo. Ashura sabe que si vamos a un voto popular, los dokis elegiran irse, pero él no quiere eso porque sabe de las riquezas minerales que hay bajo nuestras tierras, por eso terminamos en esta estúpida guerra.

\- Sin embargo, cuando he atendido a los habitantes de Celes, son por enfermedades normales y no por ataques o balas perdidas como si lo ha sido aquí.

Kurogane solo lo miró de manera cansada...y la verdad era que no solo eran sus palabras sino que era notorio que los dokis solo se defendían más no atacaban a la población civil de Celes.

\- Bueno, creo que es mucho por una noche de sociopolítica, joven Kurogane- dijo la anciana Xochi.

\- Como siempre tienes razón Xochi. Bueno, es hora de que descanse, mañana saldré muy temprano por lo que no creo que me pueda despedir pero tienen mi agradecimiento, hasta la próxima ocasión y que tengan un buen retorno.

Kurogane entró a la casa con Xochi quien lo guió hasta el cuarto de huéspedes.

\- Todo esta listo para su llegada, inclusive las magnolias.

\- Bien, gracias por acceder ayudarla con las traducciones.

\- Será un placer, ahora, vaya a decansar que ya ha visto que todo esta listo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota de la autora:

En primer lugar, debo una enorme disculpas para aquell s que leían la historia, la verdad es que la he avanzado de manera muy lenta por falta de inspiración y conexión con los personajes. Sin embargo, ya se viene el 2019 por lo que un nuevo año comenzará y una de mis metas es ser más constante! Este capítulo busca poner más cartas sobre la mesa y terminar de dar el contexto de lo que se viene. Cualquier comentario, pregunta o sugerencia es bienvenida =), les agradezco por sus mensajes y sus follows.

Les deseo un feliz año nuevo y espero hayan pasado una navidad mágica.

Un gran abrazo,

Giuls


	10. Chapter 10

**Estrella Errante**

 **Capitulo 10**

Abrió los ojos con el suave aroma de las magnolias. Se incorporó y con energías renovadas decidió alistarse para desayunar y seguir con su investigación ya que el día anterior solo había podido acomodar los libros de Ashura y sus pertenencias. Debido a que el clima empezaba a cambiar, se puso unas botas medianamente altas con un pantalón y una blusa semi larga holgada, amarró su cabello en una coleta alta. Se dirigió al comedor en donde encontró la mesa puesta y a Xochi retirando el lugar donde usualmente se sentaba Kurogane.

\- Buenos días srta. Daidoji, el joven tuvo que salir a verificar el perímetro entre otras cosas pero me dejó una nota para usted.

 _Lamento no poder acompañarte esta mañana pero si estás libre, podríamos cenar a las 7pm en el jardín trasero de mi casa._

Tomoyo agradeció el desayuno y releyó más veces de las que estaba dispuesta a admitir dicha nota. Xochi la miraba de manera curiosa, aclarándose la garganta.

\- El joven Kurogane me pidió recibir su respuesta.

\- Oh claro, esto, sí, lo veré a las 7.

\- Perfecto, entonces estoy a su disposición, podemos comenzar con los textos cuando me indique.

Tomoyo se había ruborizado un poco pero sacudió su cabeza antes de empezar a crear historias, agarró su taza y terminó el café como si de un shot se tratara, era hora de trabajar.

\- Estoy lista!

La anciana solo le sonrió mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. No conocía mucho a la joven que tenía lado pero su curiosidad y brillo en los ojos le indicaba que era una chica especial y quizá la que tanto había esperado. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no pensaba en romance, solía escuchar a la madre de Kurogane, pero aquella historia había sido tan trágica que quizás por ello, decidió quedarse sola, cuidando al joven Kurogane. Él era otra generación, una que no merecía sufrir como lo hicieron sus antepasados, asi que bienvenido el romance, así ella tuviese que hacer de celestina o cupido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la capital de Celes, los celulares de los doctores empezaron a sonar, avisando la llegada de varios mensajes debido a que la señal telefónica había regresado. Syaoran se estacionó y se dirigió directo a su apartamento, aún era temprano, 9 de la mañana de un día sábado. Tenía mucho trabajo pero quería ver a Sakura, después de todo no habían podido comunicarse durante la semana. Sin embargo, en ese momento tuvo una excelente idea, por lo que hizo un par de llamadas.

Eriol lo siguió un poco pensativo. Por un lado estaba aliviado de poder haber sido de ayuda en la aldea de los dokis y también por el comportamiento de Kurogane, quien solía ser cortante y rudo. Sin embargo, habiendo superado en parte la preocupación del trabajo, su mente tenía espacio para entrar en la ansiedad en la que se sumergía cuando se acordaba de Tomoyo. Sin duda, los cinco años de distanciamiento habían sido díficiles pero no tanto como lo era en este momento, en dónde quedaba y la famosa frase "la verdad te hará libre"? porque en este momento, lo que menos se sentía era libre ya que todo era incierto. Antes de hablar con Tomoyo tenía esperanzas de múltiples escenarios en donde todo acababa bien, Tomoyo entendía y retomaban su relación, en otros quedaban como amigos, y eso estaba bien porque en teoría, él había madurado y su trabajo era lo único que le importaba. Sin embargo, a quién quería engañar?, cuando volvió a ver esos ojos amatistas se dio cuenta que realmente lo único que hacía era evadir sus sentimientos y esperanzas porque lo que anhelaba era estar cerca de ella, porque aunque nunca hubiera vivido juntos, ella lo hacía sentir como en casa.

Luego de coordinar la pequeña sorpresa, Syaoran le marcó a la castaña que le quitaba la concentración.

\- Syaoran?

\- Hey, me acaban de llegar los mensajes, disculpa no haber podido avisarte que nos quedabamos un día más pero tuvimos varios pacientes que atender.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo la situación. Me imaginaba que algo así había pasado.

\- Bueno ya sabes como el tiempo vuela, pero antes de preguntarte cómo has estado, dime, ya tomaste desayuno?

\- hmm, bueno, siendo las 9.10, confieso que solo he tomado una taza de café, no me vayas a regañar lo que pasa es que...

\- excelente!

\- ah?

\- puedo pasar y tomamos desayuno?

\- claro, sólo que...

\- si estás ocupada dimelo Kinomoto.

\- algo así, pero podemos tomar desayuno, de hecho tengo todo lo necesario es solo que no me dio tiempo de prepararlo.

\- No hagas nada que yo lo tengo listo, solo sigue haciendo lo que estabas haciendo y te veo en 10 minutos.

\- eres raro, lo sabes cierto?

\- tengo trucos y son para no morir de hambre, te veo en 10.

El buen pediatra se dirigió a tomar una ducha rápida ya que debía de ir a la panadería a recoger el desayuno express que había ordenado. De hecho, antes de la llegada de Sakura, había utilizado mucho dicho servicio porque a veces no tenía tanto tiempo y odiaba ir siempre a comer a restaurantes, por tanto, sabía que en ese lugar hacían desayunos variados y ricos.

\- Creo que ha sido la ducha más rápida que te has dado amigo.

\- Eriol si sigues fastidiando puedes ir a comer a la calle.

\- Me pediste el toast mixto con jugo de melón?

\- No me dijiste que querías comida.

\- Pero lobo, amigo, ahora así serán las cosas?-dijo Eriol con cara de abandono.

\- Bueno, es bueno verte de mejor humor, todo el camino estuviste muy callado, inclusive para mi.

Eriol solo lo miró y botó aire por la boca de manera pesada. En eso sonó el timbre y el cardiólogo recibió tres bolsas.

\- Sabía que no te olvidarías de mi.

\- Como sea, no te martilles mucho la cabeza, si ya le dijiste, solo te queda esperar a ver cómo se desenvuelven las cosas, el turno lo tiene la dama.

Eriol le había comentado a Syaoran respecto a Tomoyo y aunque no había sido muy detallista, Syaoran se había dado cuenta de cómo le había afectado a su amigo, más de lo que Eriol hubiese querido admitir.

Syaoran salió con su mochila llena de papeles, su laptop y el desayuno, llegando en tiempo record al departamento de la castaña quien lo recibió feliz y expectante.

\- Qué trajiste?

\- Desayuno y -entrando en el departamento- sé que estás ocupada

\- Celes está de cabeza y tengo algunas cosas que terminar...

Syaoran cerró la puerta e inmediatamente se pusó delante de la castaña, agachando su cabeza. Apoyó su frente al de Sakura quien por el sorpresivo contacto dejó de hablar.

\- Lo sé, pero aún así necesitas desayunar o esa cabecita tuya no podrá hiperventilar con ideas.

Seguidamente la tomó de la mano guiándola al comedor y Sakura solo atinó a asentir riendo de manera nerviosa pero feliz de tenerlo de regreso.

\- Bueno yo tengo que terminar reportes también, si te parece...puedo trabajar aqui y nuestros breaks serán las horas de comida.

La sonrisa de Sakura no se hizo esperar, era agradable estar con una persona que entendía y compartía los apuros del trabajo, 0 culpabilidad.

\- Excelente idea, pero ahora cuéntame cómo has estado! vi las fotos que mandaste!

Y así, el sábado transcurrió de manera tranquila, la pareja desayunó mientras se actualizaban y luego se pusieron muy serios a trabajar. Sakura terminaba unas cartas para el gobierno de Ashura y mensajes que irían dirigidos a la población en general mientras que Syaoran terminaba de tabular su tabla con la información de sus pacientes. Llegada la hora del almuerzo pidieron comida y ya para las 6 de la tarde estaban libres de responsabilidades, al menos por el momento. Pasar el tiempo trabajando pero juntos fue reconfortante, tanto, que la castaña estaba llena de energía.

\- Aún nos quedan dos horas antes del toque de queda, salimos?

\- Claro, dejaré mi laptop si te parece.

-Me parece muy bien solo si me invitas un helado!-respondió la joven con una sonrisa y tomándolo de la mano ante lo cual, Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ambos salieron con una chaqueta ya que el aire empezaba a correr. Se dirigieron al parque a comer un helado y se sentaron en la banca cercana al árbol que Syaoran había adoptado.

\- Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que te vi en este árbol.

\- Lo sé, el clima era más cálido, parece que va a llover.

\- El clima, las políticas internas de Celes, entre otras cosas-mencionó Syaoran con una media sonrisa lo que hizo que Sakura volteara su mirada hacia un lado comiendo su helado. No sabía si era porque no lo había visto en una semana pero ese sábado se había sonrojado más que en toda su estadía en Celes y no le molestaba pero no dejaba de darle pena.

Por su parte, Syaoran estaba encantado con las reacciones de la chica de mirada esmeralda, su timidez de alguna manera le revelaba las sensaciones que le causaba. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo sería estar en una relación pues no había estado bastante tiempo en una y por lo que había conversado con Sakura, ambos estaban en una situación parecida así que estaba decidido a seguir sus corazonadas y disfrutar de su tiempo con ella.

\- Gracias por el helado, a pesar del frío no me canso de comerlos.

-Me di cuenta, por un momento pensé guardarte el mío.

\- en serio?-le respondió la castaña con una ceja alzada.

\- digamos que le dedicaste mucho tiempo al helado, no sabía si me estabas prestando atención o solo asentías mientras en realidad solo pensabas en el sabor del chocolate.

La joven se empezó a reir porque las intenciones del castaño eran claramente hacerse el chistoso por lo que en un momento de distracción le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Syaoran dejará de hablar.

\- eres un tonto, lo sabías? claro que escuchaba, soy multifuncional!

\- si para merecer un beso debo molestarte, te molestaré más seguido, aunque creo que le faltó un poco más de sinceridad para saber que me estabas escuchando.

Sakura lo miró divertida y le robó un beso, corto pero seguro. Se separó corriendo y apuntó al cielo.

\- Doc, apúrese que está empezando a llover y no queremos enfermarnos!

Syaoran seguía pasmado por lo que acaba de ocurrir, sonrió y le dio el alcance a la castaña, esa chica era de otro mundo, con muchos matices y apenas empezaba a conocerla.

Ambos corrieron pero la lluvia cayó inevitablemente sobre ellos dejándolos empapados. Syaoran se sacó la casaca para colocar encima de Sakura y tratar de cubrirla un poco pero la lluvia era tan intensa que terminaron muy mojados. Llegaron al apartamento riéndose de lo sucedido ya que fueron por un helado y terminaron mojados de pies a cabeza.

\- Menos mal no lleve la laptop!

\- La luz no funciona...quizá la lluvia provocó un corto circuito...

Sakura entró al baño a sacar toallas y le alcanzó una a Syaoran para que se seque.

\- No tengo ropa para ti a menos que sea un camisón...puedo preguntarle a Kero o Yue, déjame llamarlos...subiré a preguntarles porque los teléfonos están muertos.

La castaña se dirigió a la puerta pero sintió que la abrazaban por detrás y cuando volteó se encontró con un par de ojos color ambar...

\- Gracias por la preocupación, pero realmente ahorita no me preocupa estar mojado...

\- No? pero te puedes resfriar y tienes trabajo que hacer y ...

\- Te he extrañado...solo fue una semana pero...

Y sin más preámbulo, Syaoran la besó, esperando poder trasmitir con ello sus sentimientos. Por un lado, admitía que estaba asustado, porque con ella, todo lo sentía con una intensidad que no había experimentado, sentía una necesidad de estar cerca y disfrutar de cada roce y besarla de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo y haciendo uso de su autocontrol, la besó de manera pausada, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de Sakura y la otra sujetando su mejilla. La joven tambaleó un poco, apoyándose en la puerta y de manera casi automática lo abrazó del cuello. Y ahi, en el departamento aún a oscuras, los dos jóvenes se quedaron inmersos en las sensaciones que se provocaban mutuamente y que se trasmitían entre besos y susurros. Quizá fueron horas o minutos los que permanecieron así, en un mundo en el que solo estaban los dos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entre tanto, Eriol había intentado comunicarse con Tomoyo pero su celular salía fuera de línea, no quedaba de otra que esperar verla o que se conectara al whatspp. Aunque quizá, era mejor que no la hubiera podido ubicar ya que no sabía que quería decirle además de disculparse...por ahora, lo mejor era concentrarse en otras cosas como el trabajo.

Y así, mientras el sábado terminaba por oscurecerse en medio de lo que parecía una tormenta, en el territorio doki se escuchaba música y es que las lluvias eran algo que celebraban en demasía.

Ese día, Tomoyo había logrado apuntar el alfabeto doki y también algunas reglas de gramática, había pasado la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca de Kurogane con Xochi pero la misma, se retiró a las 6pm argumentando que tenía que supervisar al cena lo que le dio un espacio a solas. Estaba un poco cansada por lo que tomó un baño y se puso un vestido sencillo color lila. Secó su cabello y se dirigió al patio y se extraño al ver una mesa con polvos negros e instrumentos que no reconocía.

\- Hmm me debo haber equivocado de patio.

\- En realidad no, estas en el lugar correcto.

-Kurogane!

\- Pensé que cenariamos.

-Lo haremos, pero, mientras Xochi termina con eso, pensé que sería interesante enseñarte la técnica de luces que te enseñe la última vez en mi taller, en especial hoy que se celebra el festival en el pueblo.

\- A eso se debe la música?

\- Y también los trajes típicos, no los has visto?

\- La verdad no he salido de la casa por estar traduciendo los textos.

\- La mejor manera de conocer la cultura de un lugar no es leyendolo sino viviendolo, así que como jefe de la comunidad me siento en la obligación de acompañarte en un recorrido por el pueblo para que veas el festival.

\- Eso me encantaría!

\- Pero primero, el juego de luces, lo verás en varios lugares hoy ya que la lluvia no lo apaga y como esperamos una gran tormenta, nuestro sistema de iluminación se basa en esta técnica.

Y así, Kurogane se pasó explicándole a Tomoyo los orígenes de la técnica y las mezclas en los polvos, medidas y funcionamiento. Tomoyo lo escuchaba con mucha atención, la verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa por cenar con él pero el ambiente no era tenso y la cena finalmente consisitió en varios sandwich ya que la actividad principal se centró en enseñarle el sistema de luces. Al cabo de una hora, Kurogane encendió la mezcla y el patio se vio bellamente iluminado.

\- Mi padre me enseño la técnica, aparentemente es ancestral...y podemos hacer iluminación con distintos colores, vamos al pueblo?

\- Sí, iré por mi cámara.

\- Y por un paraguas porque pronto lloverá, te espero en la entrada de la casa.

Tomoyo se dirigió a su habitación a colocarse una chaqueta para la lluvia y traer su cámara y paraguas mientras que Kurogane la esperaba en la entrada.

\- Joven, se ha pasado una hora hablando de polvos y mezclas y no le hemos servido una cena a la luz de las velas a la srta Tomoyo!-le regañó Xochi

\- El cielo está nublado por lo que lloverá, además, creo que es mejor darme a conocer en espacios que le sean de interés a ella en lugar de atiborrarla de halagos, te puedo asegurar que una mujer como ella recibe cumplidos a granel y el romance está en los detalles Xochi.

\- Ay joven, usted sabrá, pero con el frio que hace, una sopa caliente hubiese caído mejor que los sandwichs...comida chatarra...quién entiende a los jóvenes de esta generación!

\- No me digas nada, que he seguido tus consejos sobre las cartas, que es bastante anticuado pero reconozco que tiene su gracia.

Tomoyo no pretendía escuchar nada pero Kurogane hablaba muy fuerte y parecía no querer ocultar lo que le comentaba a Xochi, así que salió de la casa, lista para el paseo y como mujer segura, no dudo en utilizar lo previamente escuchado.

\- Así que cumplidos a granel?

Kurogane no pensó que lo había escuchado pero en todo caso, antes de sentirse ofendido le agradó la sinceridad con la que Tomoyo le hacía saber que había escuchado la conversación.

\- Solo establecía lo obvio pero por favor -ofreciendole el brazo- vamos que el festival ha comenzado sin nosotros.

Esa noche, Tomoyo vio en todo su esplendor la cultura doki, la comida y los trajes típicos, iluminados por la luz proveninete de los polvos que parecían antorchas de distintos colores. Los niños correteaban con lo que parecían cometas y familias enteras se encontraban en la plaza, pasando un tiempo en familia. De pronto, la lluvia empezó a caer, y con ella salieron un grupo de danzantes que al parecer esperaban que lloviera para comenzar.

\- Es primera vez que veo que la lluvia es el que da inicio y no fin a las celebraciones.

\- La lluvia es parte del proceso de crecimiento de las cosechas, sin el agua el ser humano no podría sobrevivir así que más que ahuyentarnos, es un llamado a demostrar nuestro profundo agradecimiento, qué mejor que hacerlo bailando?

Tomoyo lo escuchaba mientras sacaba fotos de todo su alrededor mientras que Kurogane le servía de guía para que entendiera el por qué de los pasos y los colores, entre otras cosas. Pasadas las danzas, la lluvia cesó, dando paso a un cielo despejado lleno de estrellas las cuales eran más evidentes ya que la luz brindada por los polvos había cesado, dejando al pueblo en oscuridad.

\- Este es el fin del festival, espero haya sido de tu agrado- le dijo Kurogane mientras se dirigían a la casa del jefe.

\- bromeas? me ha encantado.

\- Lo he notado, espero me dejes ver las fotos que has tomado.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, he debido de darte la cámara, al final tú eres el experto en este tema.

Kurogane río de manera apagada, de alguna forma, esa frase le recordaba el pasado, lo que él había querido y no podía ser por la guerra que vivía su pueblo.

\- Por ahora estoy bien así, probablemente he perdido práctica. Espero que Xochi haya sido de utilidad.

No pasó desapercibido el cambio de actitud de Kurogane ni los esfuerzos por cambiar el tema, por lo que Tomoyo decidió seguirlo y no ahondar en el asunto.

\- Ella es excelente, de hecho, creo que terminaré antes de lo esperado, una vez en la ciudad enviaré la información a ver si me hacen un software que me facilite la vida.

\- La tecnología occidental...realmente puede ser una belleza o nuestra destrucción.

\- destrucción?

\- en las manos equivocadas, cualquier cosa que brinda beneficios podría traer catástrofes y la tecnología no escapa a eso, pero no te alarmes, que traducir nuestros textos dudo que traiga grandes cambios a nuestra comunidad. En fin, ha sido un placer disfrutar de tu compañia, espero no sea la última vez.

\- Tenemos una semana y mi única ocupación es estudiar la cultura doki así que estoy abierta a opciones.

\- Perfecto...entonces nos vemos mañana a la misma hora si te parece.

\- Perfecto

\- Buenas noches, que descanses.

Y así, Tomoyo entró a su habitación mientras Kurogane se dirigía a la suya. Qué había pasado? no lo tenía muy claro pero no importaba mucho, se sentía feliz a pesar de estar en tierras extrañas. Por su parte, Kurogane reflexionaba sobre sus acciones, era justo salir con alguien en plena guerra? nadie se merecía eso, pero la joven lo tenía hipnotizado y sentía que quería compartirle todo...en fin, esperaba no equivocarse. Por ahora, lo único cierto era que solo el tiempo diría que tan equivocado estaba el pensamiento de Kurogane respecto al peligro que podrían representar textos antiguos dokis, porque a veces las palabras eran más peligrosas que ataques armados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido para algunos pero lento para otros. Finalmente el lunes había llegado y con él nuevas instrucciones para Piffle call. Sakura estaba lista para ir a una reunión con Ashura junto con Terada y Fye quien acababa de regresar con instrucciones precisas lo cual implicaba mantener las relaciones con Ashura pero intervenir de manera directa lo cual no iba a ser sencillo.

Mientras tanto, Eriol y Syaoran se reunieron con Yue para entregarle el análisis. Sin duda, los datos podía ayudarlo a crear un antídoto, solo esperaba no demorar mucho.

\- Cuándo fue la última vez que se hicieron un chequeo médico?

Tanto Eriol como Syaoran lo miraron extrañados, porque claramente, no se habían puesto a pensar en factores externos que podrían haberlos infectado directamente. Por temas de confidencialidad, Yue no podía explicarles directamente pero se sentía en la obligación de advertirles de alguna manera.

\- Nosotros no sabemos nada pero si fuéramos ustedes, correríamos un análisis de sangre, para ver si están anémicos?-sugirió Kero, insinuando lo que deberían hacer.

Eriol solo asintió y unió los cabos...solo esperaba que la noticia no llegase a oídos de su madre quien a pesar de no ser más la primera ministra de Britania, era miembro del gobierno y formaba parte del Consejo de Seguridad.

Entretanto, Ashura escuchaba con disimulada atención los argumentos de Terada y Fye, negando la utilización de armas químicas o biológicas por parte de su gobierno. Sin embargo, ante la mención del dr. Zagato, no pudo evitar torcer el rostro, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

\- Dejando de lado quién inició el virus, es necesario buscar una cura para los dokis y todo aquellos contaminados, deben hacer una campaña pública para prevenirlos - explicó Sakura.

\- Entenderá que con esta nueva información, ahora más que nunca, no puedo permitir que los dokis crucen al territorio que controlo, no puedo exponer a mis ciudadanos, eso sería matarlos y debo defenderlos.

\- No se olvide de que ellos también hacen parte de su población.

\- Hasta que no se descubra una cura, no expondré a nadie. Si ustedes u otra organización quieren ingresar al territorio doki, no se los impediré como nunca lo he hecho, pero no hay nada en que mi gobierno los pueda ayudar, no tenemos la tecnología ni los recursos.

A pesar de haber sido una reunión corta, a Piffle call le bastó para confirmar la existencia del Dr. Zagato y al menos habían renovado su permiso para ir a tierras dosis. Sin embargo, no habían logrado más por lo que la siguiente vez, tendría que llevar pruebas para evitar que Ashura siguiera evadiendo su responsabilidad.

Por otro lado, está reunión había significado todo lo contrario significaba para Ashura, quien no tenía mucho tiempo para ejecutar sus planes. Cogió el celular y marcó, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio contemplando la fotografía de su madre.

\- Es hora que actives el aparato, ya sabes, lejos de la ciudad...destruye sus insignificantes construcciones...

\- El virus está funcionando

\- Sí, ya me vinieron a decir...pero es muy lento, y necesitamos acelerar el procedimiento

\- Como gustes.

Ashura se paró y miró hacia la ventana, se preguntó desde cuándo había soñado con la destrucción de los dokis y la verdad, desde muy pequeño deseo que no existieran...sin ellos, su madre no hubiera sufrido, su padre hubiese estado más tiempo en casa y quizá hubiese tenido hermanos. Quizás hubiése sabido lo que era tener una familia feliz y no vivir entre los rumores matices grises.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los doctores emprendieron rumbo a su oficina, pensando en los posibles escenarios cuando de pronto el suelo empezó a temblar, los pocos carros que transitaban pararon. El movimiento duró 1 minuto, las personas salieron de los edificios y casas pero no pasó nada grave más que la activación de algunas alarmas. Los temblores no eran comunes en Celes pero no había pasado nada, o al menos, eso fue lo que creyeron los doctores.

 **N/A**

Hola! espero no se hayan olvidado de esta historia, mil disculpas pero la "vida" pasó y estuvo sin inspiración. Sé que el capitulo es corto pero ya tengo en boceto lo que viene y espero poder subirlo cuando menos se lo esperen!

Disculpen no haber respondido los mensajes, pero sepan que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo y siempre estoy abierta a cualquier comentario o sugerencia.

Un gran abrazo!

Giuls


End file.
